Le Paon
by LaviniaCrist
Summary: Parecía que todos los pequeños engranajes que formaban la mansión Agreste dependían constantemente de que Nathalie se pusiera en las hachas. Pero ella comienza a desaparecer cuando una figura misteriosa aparece en París, aclamada como Le Paon. Nota: Marinette y Adrien sen el capítulo 10 y adelante.
1. Le matin

**_NOTAS INICIALES:_**

 ** _La historia se desarrolla en los últimos episodios de la segunda temporada (teniendo en cuenta la perspectiva de Nathalie), partiendo hacia algo completamente paralelo en capítulos futuros._**

.

.

.

La mañana tranquila y desinteresada seguía la rutina si una forma tan engrosada por la mismísima que hacía casi imposible a la asistente de Gabriel Agreste encontrar algo interesante para hacer además de dar todo su foco al manejo de la agenda de sus patrones.

La tarea se había vuelto algo más divertido cuando algunas cajas de colores diferentes reemplazaron la nomenclatura de las tareas, haciendo que el ajuste de las actividades en los horarios correctos se convirtiera en una broma de Tetris con cuadrados y rectángulos de colores. La agenda podría ser montada para la secuencia de un mes, fácilmente, si no fueran las peticiones recurrentes tanto de Gabriel y de Adrien para cambiar el día o horario de una tarea y otra. Afortunadamente, ella pensó en esa manera divertida y práctica de utilizar una tabla de Excel.

Cuando el indicador de Nathalie se deslizó suavemente sobre la pantalla de la tableta y la última tarea fue encajada en su lugar, la secretaria sólo tenía tiempo para una sonrisa de "tarea cumplida" antes de la alarma programada disparar: ya era hora de despertar Adrien a la escuela .

Mientras ella caminaba hacia la habitación del chico, se puso a pensar: desde que Adrien comenzó la vida escolar, en teoría, ella tendría más tiempo libre. Solamente en teoría mismo, ya que en realidad aquel tiempo libre era completamente consumido por el lado villano de Gabriel. Era considerado horas extras, ¿verdad? En cualquier caso, ella estaba haciendo su trabajo con la mejor eficiencia que podría y esto, hora u otra, sería recompensado adecuadamente.

.

.

.

— Adrien! — ella dio dos cortos golpeados en la puerta y, al no recibir señal alguna del muchacho, entró sin ceremonia en la habitación — Adrien, necesita levantarse — la voz salió mucho más firme, cuando ella ya estaba al lado de la cama.

El no solía ser perezoso, tan poco tardar en despertar, pero desde que comenzó a frecuentar la escuela, casi todas las mañanas ese comportamiento se repetía: ella perdía alrededor de un minuto y medio (ya cronometrado) hasta conseguir despertarlo de algún sueño que involucra a la heroína de París. Francamente, ¿cuán impresionable Adrien era?

— Ladybug ... casa ... Hamster ... — el muchacho balbuceaba como si fuera una justificación para continuar durmiendo.

Al ver que necesitaba usar el método infalible, Nathalie suspiró y se fue al baño, volviendo armada de muy poca paciencia y una calcetines usada de Adrien. La mujer se acercó a la cama nuevamente, colocando la pieza desgastada y agrietada sobre la nariz del muchacho. No era un modo didáctico y mucho menos correcto de lidiar con esa situación, pero funcionaba.

— Plagg! — Adrien gritó, debatiendo un poco antes de finalmente despertar. Después de recuperarse del susto y jugar la calcetines usada muy lejos de sí, era momento de agradecer a su tutora por despertarlo en lo mejor del sueño: — Buenos días, Nathalie ... y gracias. — la voz salió en un tono melancólico, con una pizca de sarcasmo.

—No hay que —respondió ella, corta y con el mismo toque de acidez.

— ¿Puedo despertar solo, sabía? Estoy seguro de que usted se aprovechar más su minuto y medio — el muchacho murmuró mientras pasaba la espalda de las manos por los párpados, sabiendo que vendría alguna queja sobre la pérdida de tiempo involucrada en despertarlo.

— Solamente va a tener esa credibilidad de mí cuando deje de dar nombre a sus calcetines usados — la respuesta de Nathalie sonó divertida — Si se apresura o el desayuno se enfría. — alertó, ya dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, retomando su seriedad.

— Croissant?

— Y los quesos tan repugnantes como las calcetines Plagg — la asistente usó de todo su autocontrol para hablar la frase de una forma serie y represiva, antes de finalmente salir de hecho de aquella habitación.

Adrien también necesitó hacer un esfuerzo colosal para no caer en carcajadas al ver a Nathalie hablando algo como "de una manera tan seriamente profesional ", pero no pudo contener la risa al encarar su pequeño kwami embutido, flotando de frente a él después de que la puerta de la habitación estaba cerrada.

— ¡No sé por qué ella piensa que usted llama sus calcetines usados de Plagg! — el pequeñito gatito negro gruñó.

— Simple: ¡tienes el mismo olor!

— No me importaría ser presentado a ella a cambio de la dignidad de mi nombre ... ¡y un poco de queso extra también!

— Estamos hablando de Nathalie — el muchacho finalmente se levantó de la cama y continuó la conversación con el pequeñito mientras caminaba hacia el baño— Ella iba a hacer una agenda para usted ...

— Es, ella es un robot igual a su padre ... — el gatito tomó la calcetines sucia tirada en el suelo y siguió los pasos del dueño — En el peor de los casos, ella tendría un cortocircuito!

— En el peor de los casos, ella creería en kwamis y cosas mágicas de la clase, deduciría que soy ChatNoir y haría una agenda para él también ...

— ¿Qué pasa si la tableta se rompe?

— ¡Ni piense en eso, Plagg! — Adrien habló lo más serio que podía, mientras se preparaba para entrar bajo la ducha.

— Lo sé, lo sé ... — el pequeñito gruñó, jugando la media junto con las demás ropas sucias — ¡Pero sería divertido verla teniendo un cortocircuito!

.

.

.

Una vez que el Agreste más joven ya se estaba preparando para la escuela, era hora de dar atención al Agreste más viejo.

Todas las mañanas, Gabriel tenía su desayuno regado de discusiones con proveedores y con quien más osara no hacer exactamente lo que él quería. Entre las conversaciones, él soltaba varias informaciones importantes que Nathalie debería anotar: números de contactos importantes, cosas que ella necesitaría hacer e incluso tejidos que debían ser comprados para la confección de modelos.

— Yo dije claramente: ¡organza! ¡En un tono de cristal azul, mate! — el hombre mantenía el tono de voz firme, completamente seguro de estar con la razón — ¿Quieres realmente que mi asistente cheque la petición? ¿¡Quieres tanto mostrar que errar algo tan simple como un tipo de tejido !?

Y, en este momento exacto, Nathalie ya estaba pasando por las puertas del comedor mientras verificaba el historial de pedidos. Exactamente como Gabriel había hablado: organza, en un tono de cristal azul, mate.

— Es correcto, señor — ella mostró la pantalla de la tableta.

— ¡No, no quiero justificaciones! ¡Quiero organza, en un tono azul cristal, mate! ¡Nada de gasa o cualquier cosa parecida! — y, ya sin paciencia alguna para lidiar con personas atrapadas, él extendió el móvil a Nathalie.

— _¡No sabe cómo lamentamos la desgracia! Chiffon y organza son extremadamente parecidos a los ojos de pasantes, entiende, señor Agreste? No vamos a dejar nada como este error ocurrir de nuevo! — hablaba la persona del otro lado de la línea, desesperada apenas por imaginar perder a un cliente como Gabriel._

— El señor Agreste espera que el accidente sea reparado en, como máximo, tres horas. No hay tiempo para lidiar con errores de ese nivel, espero que entiendan que no habrá una nueva oportunidad de reparar — Nathalie respondió por el superior, con un tono firme en la voz, mientras extendía su tableta para el Agreste verificar toda la agenda programada para el día.

— _Pero es imposible en tres horas, nosotros ... — seguía llorando a la persona del otro lado de la línea._

— ¡Voy a personalmente a buscar el pedido en tres horas! — ella repitió, aún más dura y encerró la conexión sin dar tiempo para justificaciones.

Con el fin de la conexión, el ambiente se sumergió en un silencio casi absoluto. Si no fuera el sonido estridente que Gabriel hacía al golpear la cucharadita contra el platillo repetidas veces, impaciente al notar la falta de tiempo para su pasatiempo obscura.

— Quiero la tarde libre hoy, Nathalie. Cuida de eso — prácticamente ordenó mientras extendía la tableta a la asistente.

— Lamento, señor. No hay manera de reubicar la agenda para el tiempo libre hoy, el desfile va a ser mañana y ...

— Mañana ... — repetía con sorpresa, interrumpiendo la explicación de la asistente — Adrien necesita hacer la última prueba hoy.

— A la hora del almuerzo, señor.

— Si alguna reparación necesita ser hecha, será en la parte de la tarde ...

— Después de una rápida conversación con la señora Audrey, señor. Ella quiere asegurarse de que su presencia será ...

— Desmarca.

— Pero ...

— Desmarca, Nathalie. ¡Necesitamos hacerlo bien! — Gabriel habló en un tono serio, pero que cargaba cierta melancolía.

— Sí señor. — rápidamente comenzó a mover las células de la hoja de cálculo, añadiendo una nota extra sobre el cambio de tejidos que se realizaba.

— ¿El sombrero ya está listo? — el hombre dejó la mesa del café, levantándose y comenzando la caminata hasta la oficina, siendo seguido por la asistente.

— Sí, con los debidos cambios. ¿Quieres que yo vaya a buscar hoy todavía?

— No es necesario, deja que la chica lleve personalmente mañana. Solamente asegurate que no haya retrasos — al notar que Nathalie apenas agitó con la cabeza, él retomó — ¿Alguna observación sobre eso?

— Ninguna. Ella solamente suele ser ... Atrapada. ¿Está seguro de que esto no compromete en nada lo que está planeado para el desfile? — la voz denunció toda preocupación en alguna parte del plan ir mal.

— Dejo esa responsabilidad en sus manos. Asegúrate de que absolutamente nada dé mal, Nathalie.

— Sí, señor Agreste. — ella enderezó la pequeña melaza de pelo que teñía en quedarse sobre la frente, observando al superior entrar en la oficina y dejar la puerta cerrar detrás de ti.

Un pequeño suspiro huyó de sus labios debido a la presión que el desfile y más uno de los varios planes "infalibles" colocaba sobre la pobre asistente. Si sus deberes se resumían a apenas ser una funcionaria ella sabría lidiar mejor con todo, sin embargo, sus deberes estaban mucho más entrelazados con la amistad y la confianza que Gabriel tenía por ella que cualquier otra cosa. Ella fue elegida para supervisar a Adrien; ella controlaba mucho más de los bienes de los Agreste de lo que, por ética, debería; se sumergía en planes insanos para ayudar a Hawk Moth; ella incluso se veía en una situación angustiosa por saber de todos los secretos que aquella casa escondía ... Y solamente ella era responsable de todo salir bien, o al menos, eso era lo que todos daban a entender.

De todos modos, ella tenía demasiadas cosas para hacer y pensar en eso no haría todo lo más simple!

Su prioridad en aquel momento era Adrien. El muchacho no podría de ninguna manera retrasarse a la escuela o cualquier otro compromiso, de lo contrario, sería visto como una irresponsabilidad y la consecuencia sería arrestado en casa. Al menos, Gabriel era un padre más preocupado de ser riguroso con el hijo que tener tiempo libre para convertirse en un villano.

.

.

.

La mujer retomó la compostura, respirando profundamente y preparándose para acusar al compañero de trabajo, Gorila — apodado por Adrien —, de retrasarse. ¿Cuál es la dificultad para ir a la panadería y volver rápido? Prácticamente todas las mañanas él cumplía esa tarea, pero por qué justo ese día él estaba atrasado !?

Parando para pensar, cuál es la dificultad de un chef de la más alta clase en hacer un croissant de queso !? Y qué problema había en él admitir esto en lugar de pedirles que se comprar de la forma más discreta posible !? Y por qué le importaba ayudar en esas idiosincrasias !?

— Croissant — el guardaespaldas grande se regocijó, entrando por la puerta del frente con una pequeñita cajita en las manos.

— ¡Ya era hora! — Adrien hoy va a tener clases de esgrima después de la escuela, pero va a salir temprano para un ensayo del desfile y debe llegar al menos dos horas antes de la cena — ella hablaba de forma rápida mientras caminaba hasta la puerta de la cocina, abriéndola y teniendo tiempo de apenas entregar la caja al chef antes de cerrar la puerta nuevamente y volcarse al colega — Necesito que me lleve a recoger pedidos, hasta el lugar del desfile después del almuerzo y luego busque algunas cosas para el camarín de Adrien. ¿Alguna pregunta?

El gorila, que sólo la acompañaba y soltaba un murmullo u otro para cada nuevo destino, respiró hondo y se preparó para preguntar algo, llegando a levantar el indicador, pero fue interrumpido. Adrien acababa de entrar en la habitación, pareciendo buscar algo en la burbuja.

— Nathalie, no he visto mi ropa de esgrima en ningún lugar ...

— Ella está en… en... — en cada tartamudez, ella se maldecía por olvidar cosas tan simples por enfocar primero en las grandes — ... En la lavandería! — respondió ella, notando que tanto el chico y el guardaespaldas parecieron sorprendidos por ella olvidar algo — Entrego a usted en el almuerzo, antes de la clase. — la secretaria enderezó la mecha de pelo, saliendo sin dar tiempo de contestaciones.

La verdad es que incluso la más eficiente de todos en aquella casa se olvidaba de una cosa u otra. La ropa debería haber sido buscada el día anterior, cosa que no fue hecha por falta de tiempo. Para todos los efectos, Nathalie ya planeaba entregar la ropa antes de la clase de esgrima. Nadie nunca sabría que fue un deslizamiento, o al menos, fingir no saber.

.

.

.

Llevar Adrien hasta el colegio era la parte del día más tranquila y más innecesaria para Nathalie. Tranquila por ella tener sólo el trabajo de sentarse en el asiento del coche y acompañar al chico y, por el mismo motivo, era innecesaria. El tiempo que ella "perdía" haciendo eso, podría adelantar otras cosas que no podrían resolverse solamente con la tableta.

— ... y después de ir al lugar del desfile para un ensayo, tendrá la última prueba de su ropa, así que no se arrastra de ninguna manera. — ella miraba al Agreste más joven, estaba terminando de detallar cada tarea que él necesitaba cumplir de su agenda para el día.

— Mi padre no va a ir en el desfile de nuevo, ¿no? — la voz herida de Adrien dejaba claro cuánto le molestaba.

— Él va a estar demasiado ocupado, pero prometió intentar llegar a tiempo para asistirle.

— Él siempre promete eso ... — gruñó él.

— Esta vez va a ser diferente! — sin notar, Nathalie acabó esbozando una sonrisa al final de la frase. Ella, casi tanto como Gabriel, quería que fuera diferente de las otras veces.

— Gracias, Nathalie! — Adrien también sonrió, sintiendo un poco más animado.

El coche estacionó exactamente al final de la conversación, habían llegado a la escuela en el momento en que la señal estaba tocando.

Adrien salió apresurado, corriendo a los amigos y pareció olvidarse completamente de los que quedaron en el coche. Era interesante observar cuánto la timidez de él era reducida en presencia de Nino y los demás compañeros de clase. El Agreste continuó siendo observado hasta entrar en el colegio, cuando ya no era más visible para Nathalie y para el Gorila.

— ¿Para donde? — el guardaespaldas, que en el momento estaba más para conductor privado, preguntó con cierto aburrimiento por saber que sobraría para él, independientemente del destino, pasar el día cargando cajas y bolsos para allá y para allá.

— Mercado! —Respondió Nathalie, pasando al banquillo del frente de una forma un tanto entronada — Y luego buscar algunos pedidos.

Sin demasiada información es necesaria, el "paseo" se inició.

.

.

.

Una ida al mercado puede ser divertida para algunos y aburrida para otros. Para Gorila, era algo parecido a una tortura de tan aburrido.

Seguir la lista de compras del cocinero con nombres complicados — tal vez por el garrancho de la letra — e ingredientes que él juzgaba ni si quiere ser comestibles era una misión casi imposible, normalmente él erraba cosa u otra y oía quejas por algunos días seguidos, tanto del chef y de Nathalie. Fue abdicado de tal tarea, que pasó a la asistente.

Su tarea ahora era quedarse guardando el lugar en la fila, algo igualmente aburrido. Él no era un hombre simpático, llegando a ser el otro extremo: espeluznante para algunos niños. Escuchar el sonido repetitivo de la máquina registradora era agonizante, perdiendo sólo para la vergüenza de pasar la vez a casi todos de la cola porque la compañera de trabajo tardaba en llegar con el carrito.

— ¡Cerca! — el sonriente muchacho de la caja anunció ser el turno del grandilón.

— Puede pasar — respondió Gorila entre los dientes, hablando con quienquiera que fuera que estaba detrás de sí. No se ha preguntado quién era, solamente se movió hacia el canto y dio paso

— ¡Gracias, Señor! — agradeció a una mujer sonriente, pasando con el carrito con una montaña de compras y un bebé, casi escondido debajo de los productos, sentado dentro.

Francamente, lo que la gente tenía de tan diferente de ellos? ¿Qué cuesta quedar de mal humor dentro de un mercado? Todos parecían extremadamente sonrientes y alegres, lo que desataba completamente con el mal humor de él. ¡Era un complot! ¡Sólo podía! Era un esfuerzo coordinado entre todos para que pareciera un rabioso.

— ¡Gandi! — balbuceó erróneamente al bebé, llamando la atención de la madre para sí. El pequeño observaba a Gorila con brillo en los ojos, como si fuera algo totalmente fantástico.

— Si bebes mucha leche, te quedará tan grande como él. — la madre habló entusiasmada, interrumpiendo la tarea de pasar las compras del carrito a la caja y empezando a buscar algo en la bolsa — Aquí, August — y, desde dentro de la bolsa, ella sacó un biberón que fue agarrada instantáneamente por el bebé.

Dejando de lado uno los pensamientos sobre una posible conspiración y notando ser una inspiración para los niños, lo mínimo que podía hacer era dar una sonrisa. Tarea un tanto difícil para quien siempre necesita ser serio. Tal vez algo extremadamente molesto, ya que una de sus mejores sonrisas era sólo una mueca, con las esquinas de la boca tiradas.

Tal fe no sonaba "sonriente", sino aterradora, principalmente para el pequeño August que se puso a llorar. Una vez más, la madre interrumpió el paso de compras y dedicó totalmente su atención al bebé, en intentos vanos de calmarlo.

— August, ya vamos a casa ... — las suplicas por silencio comenzaron — ¿No querías ser grande como él? No va a ser si continúa llorando por nada ...

— ¡Ah! — el cuadro exclamó de una forma animada — Tal vez él quiera eso aquí: un dulce! — el muchacho cogió el dulce que estaba en un muestrario cercano, extendiéndose hacia el bebé que, instantáneamente, paró el llanto.

— ¡Piluli! — las pequeñas manos se extendían hacia el dulce, mientras un puñado de baba ya escurría por el canto de la boca.

Cuando el sabor de azúcar ya estaba casi alcanzado, la mujer alejó el dulce del hijo, lo colocó de nuevo en el mostrador, dando la siguiente explicación:

— ¡August, no puede comer dulces!

Eso fue suficiente para que el bebé volviera a llorar, ahora aún más alto. El sonido estridente solamente contribuyó para que el mal humor del guardaespaldas aumentara y la teoría de existir un complot ganara sus pensamientos nuevamente.

Aquella tortura perduró por tiempo indefinido, ya que para el grandón, todo estaba pasando en cámara lenta. Al menos todas esas compras eran sólo volúmenes: la mayoría de los paquetes de pañales posiblemente en promoción.

— ¡Cerca! — una vez más, el chico de la caja anunció que era el turno de Gorila.

Sin embargo, antes de que él pasara su turno al prójimo, sintió que su espalda era golpeada por un carro de compras. Al volverse, ya listo para descargar su ira en la persona irresponsable que lo "atropelló", se encontró con Nathalie.

— Debería llegar al canto — una vez más, ella deslizó el carrito al encuentro de él — O me ayude con eso.

Todo el mal humor fue equilibrado por el sentimiento de libertad que esas compras salían del carrito y pasando por el cuadro indicaban. El momento más esperado era el pago: después de él, era sólo juntar todas las bolsas y huir de aquel lugar.

Algo que siempre impresionaba a Gorila era el hecho de que Nathalie tenía tantas tarjetas diferentes en la cartera y de usar cada uno de ellos para una determinada tarea. ¿Cómo sabía qué usar? ¿Cómo podía guardar todas las contraseñas? ¿Cómo Gabriel confiaba tan ciegamente en ella?

Si estuviera en su lugar, teniendo una de esas tarjetas platinas con quinientas ventajas y límite infinito, seguramente habría comprado pasajes para una isla paradisíaca y tantas otras cosas que quería. Por supuesto, perdería el empleo y probablemente sería procesado, pero valdría la experiencia.

— ¿Realmente quieres eso? — la voz de Nathalie, que sonaba un tanto desacreditaba, sacó al compañero de los pensamientos. Todo lo que hizo fue resucitar un "sí?" Y quedarse aún más desentendido cuando recibió un pirulí, de aquellos del mostruario — Tome las bolsas, necesitamos ir ... — era claro el esfuerzo que la asistente necesitaba hacer para no reírse un grandalón malévolo sosteniendo un lollipato colorido.

La mujer casi dejó las carcajadas escaparse cuando, sin muchas alternativas, Gorila se metió el dulce en la boca para poder usar las dos manos para llevar las compras hasta el coche. Ella se permitió dar una risita o otra cuando ya estaba debidamente acomodada dentro del vehículo, mientras él lo arreglaba todo en el maletero.

Cuando el guardaespaldas finalmente entró, ella necesitó respirar profundamente algunas veces y desviar el máximo posible la mirada. Se aprovechó para cambiar la ruta mientras se preparaba para sostener las risas una vez más.

— Ahora, tomar el encargo del señor Agreste — Nathalie usó de toda su concentración para no reírse del colega, principalmente por él ya estar de mal humor.

.

.

.

El trayecto hacia una de las tiendas de tela más importantes de la ciudad fue silencioso. Gorilla estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándose qué le hizo mal para que aquel bebé empezara a llorar y Nathalie estaba aburrida, recurriendo a un juguete cualquiera para pasar el tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al destino, ambos salieron del coche e intentaron disimular el incomodo con el olor de la tienda. Tejidos, muchas veces recién teñidos, tenían olor fuerte. Más fuerte aún solamente los perfumes y esencias utilizados para encubrir la señal de nuevo tinte.

Nathalie, ignorando a uno u otro ayudante, fue directamente al mostrador central y encaró a quien ella consideró ser el supervisor — debido al uniforme diferente. Sin esperar ningún comentario, ella comenzó el diálogo:

—Voy a buscar el encargo del señor Agreste —la voz sólo no era más fría que la mirada que era hacia el otro.

— P—Pero ... Pero marcamos un tiempo de tres horas y ... — él intentó explicar, era la misma persona de la llamada.

— _Hasta_ tres horas.

— Nosotros contábamos con las tres horas y aún no ...

— ¿El pedido, por casualidad, todavía no está listo? — ella arqueó una de las cejas, dejando ver lo molesto que era.

— ¡No! ¡Digo, está! Por supuesto que está ... — el otro sonaba frío, entrelazando los dedos e intentando buscar su "paz interior" — Solamente falta embalar.

— ¡Entonces embale!

— Es que ... Er ... Nuestro encargado de eso necesitó faltar hoy y nosotros ... Er ...

— Usted no sabe cómo embalar un tejido? ¿Es eso? — ella interrumpió la explicación, masajeando la sémola por debajo de las gafas y tratando de mantener la compostura.

— Claro que lo sé, solamente me gustaría pedir algunos minutos ... — en este preciso momento, Gorila llegó hasta los dos y acababa de masacrar el dulce entre los dientes. Fue más de lo necesario para que nuevas gotas de sudor brotar por la frente del supervisor — V—Vuelvo en un instante!

Con una agilidad que solamente podía originarse del pavor que estaba sintiendo, el tal supervisor embaló el pedido de la mejor manera que puede, con derecho a lazo de cinta alrededor de la caja y todo. Cuando ya estaba casi libre de aquella situación angustiante, cometió un grave error al preguntar:

— ¿Y en cuanto al tejido enviado equivocado? ¿Trajeron para el intercambio? — habló de la forma más gentil posible, pasando las cajas a las manos del conductor.

A la misma hora, el grandullón cogió sosteniendo las cajas en la misma posición y encaró a Nathalie. Él no sabía que necesitaba llevar caja alguna hasta allí y tampoco había visto ninguna dentro del coche.

— Si es realmente necesario que el señor Agreste pague por _su_ error, todo bien — ella hizo hincapié en la palabra, con la cartera ya en las manos.

— ¡No! — el supervisor gritó, soltando las cajas de vez e intentando una suplica: — ¡Claro que no es necesario! Es un simple pedido de disculpas por nuestro error grotesco! — él sonrió nerviosamente.

— En este caso ... — ella guardó la cartera nuevamente y Gorila ya se dirigía a la puerta de salida — ¡No hizo más que su obligación! — completó de forma seca, antes de dar la espalda al supervisor e iniciar su caminata fuera de allí.

.

.

.

Cuando los dos compañeros de servicio ya estaban dentro del auto, listos para ir a la lavandería, la tableta recibió una llamada del chef. Imaginando que el cocinero iba a reclamar sobre la demora, Nathalie ya atendió preparando su discurso de "prioridades" mentalmente.

— _¡UNA TRAGEDIA ACONTECE! — el hombre gritaba con una vez de llanto, sofocada por el sombrero largo que, en vez de estar en su cabeza, estaba prácticamente siendo masticado por él — ¡NECESITAS VIR RÁPIDO!_

— ¿¡Qué sucedió!? — desconcertada, tanto ella como Gorila intentaban notar indicio de una invasión, ataque akuma o cualquier cosa del género.

— _REPITO: UNA TRAGEDIA! ¡ALGO TERRIBLE!_

Mientras el conductor más parecía un piloto de carrera maniobrando y conduciendo el coche de vuelta a casa, la asistente intentaba entender algo en todo aquello.

— El señor Agreste está bien !? Adrien!?

— _¡Si si! ¡El problema está en la cocina! — el chef dio una pequeña pausa en sus lamentos para fungar la nariz, retomando luego — ¡Es el HORROR!_

— ¿Algún problema en las tuberías? Luz? ¡Algo se incendió !? — mientras intentaba descubrir el problema, ella intentaba a toda costa no dejar el aparato caer con las curvas acentuadas que Gorila hacía.

— _LOS QUESOS !_

— ¿El queso se incendió?

— _¡PIOR!_

— ¿Descubrieron que usted no sabe hacer croissant de queso?

— _¡Mire a acá, niña! ¡Sé hacer y muy bien, por cierto! Aquel muchacho mimado es que no sabe apreciarlos ... ¡Y no! ¡No es éste el motivo de tal tragedia en mi cocina! — por más que intentaba hablar algunas frases de forma más seria, el chef siempre volvía a los llorones después — ¡Oh! ¡LOS QUESOS!_

— Él debe estar en shock ... — por fin, ella terminó la conexión después de la constatación.

Sería una larga mañana ...

.

.

.

El trayecto de vuelta a casa duró pocos minutos, pero la adrenalina corriente en las venas hizo parecer mucho más largo. Mientras que el tiempo escurría, varias posibilidades fueron siendo pensadas por Nathalie, una peor que la otra, la mayoría involucrando accidentes con Adrien, con Gabriel, con la mansión y lo que ella escondía ... Incluso Hawk Moth pasó por la lista de víctimas de la calle tal tragedia.

Una vez que el vehículo estacionó frente a la puerta, la mujer salió apresurada, dejando al compañero de trabajo hacia atrás. Durante el pequeño recorrido, la policía fue accionada por el exceso de velocidad y sobraría para que Gorila se explicara.

Nathalie corrió hacia la casa. Todo parecía perfectamente en orden, pero ella sabía que había demasiadas posibilidades de cosas equivocadas para calmarse ahora.

El taller fue el primer lugar donde ella entró, un poco entubada y esbelta. Ella miró atentamente alrededor, quedando algo confusa por no encontrar absolutamente ningún signo de cosa fuera de los ejes.

— Algo equivocado, Nathalie? — Gabriel, concentrado demasiado en sus trabajos, ni se quiere miró a la asistente. Bueno para ella, porque si nota que había algo mal.

— ¿No? ... No, nada malo. — fue todo lo que ella dijo antes de cerrar la puerta, respirar fondo y comenzar su carrera hacia el siguiente punto: cuarto de Adrien.

Sin embargo, antes de que llegara más lejos que algunos pasos:

— Nathalie! — el superior llamó, sonando un tanto malhumorado.

En el mismo instante, la asistente dio media vuelta y paró de frente a la puerta, abriéndola nuevamente y teniendo el coraje de colocar solamente la cara hacia dentro de la habitación. Si hubiera algo realmente malo sucediendo, Gabriel no se quedaría ni un poco feliz en saber ...

— Sí, señor Agreste?

— No corra de saltos, va a terminar torciendo el pie ... — murmuró de forma reprensiva, volviendo a prestar atención solamente a su trabajo en progreso.

— No ocurrirá de nuevo — en parte aliviada y en parte irritada por el "tirón de oreja", Nathalie cerró la puerta nuevamente y caminó de la forma más apresurada posible para la habitación del chico.

Allí, sin embargo, no parecía tener absolutamente nada malo también. Estaba todo en el lugar, la cama ya estaba ordenada, las ropas sucias en la cesta — así como la media Plagg — y todo exactamente como siempre quedaba. Incluso las ventanas estaban debidamente cerradas.

Sobraba solamente un lugar donde algo mal, de hecho, podría haber ocurrido: la cocina. Ella evitó tal ambiente al máximo, ya que el cocinero debería estar sorprendido todavía y, aunque no estaba, era una persona demasiado difícil de manejar. Sin tener otras opciones y ni tiempo para esperar a Gorila terminar de explicar, ella misma quien debería ir allí.

Nathalie andaba apresurada, con los saltos haciendo más ruido de lo normal. Miró cuidadosamente todo en el trayecto hasta la cocina, parecía que nada había pasado por la casa. Tal vez, de hecho, el accidente fuera sólo allí.

Ella recordaba claramente el único lamurio del chef: algo sucedió con los quesos. Ellos estaban con un olor peor de lo normal? ¿El hongo de ellos se extendió por todo? Roedores, tal vez?

Pasando por las puertas de la cocina, ella se encontró con lo que más parecía ser una ambientación de película de terror: salsas tiradas por todos lados, harina, ollas y utensilios caídos por la bancada y el suelo ...

¡Probablemente una lucha había ocurrido allí! Por supuesto, la cocina tenía una puerta para los fondos!

Otra cosa que notó fue la falta del chef. El hombre era rechoncho lo suficiente para no conseguir esconderse con facilidad, pero no estaba en el canto alguno del vasto cómodo. Sobraba un lugar, apenas uno, donde tanto él como quien fuera el causante de tamaño problema podrían estar: la despensa.

Ella respiró profundamente y se dirigió lentamente hacia la puerta del pequeño almacén. Cuanto más se acercaba, más era auditivo un murmullo bajo, como un gemido.

Eran vastas las posibilidades, pero la más probable en la visión de ella era ésta: el jefe fue atrapado por los invasores, siendo arrestado allí dentro mientras los queridos caros eran robados — primero ellos y después las demás cosas más valiosas dentro de la casa.

No había tiempo para esperar a Gorila ir allí. ¡Ella necesitaba hacer algo, rápido!

Con un coraje momentáneo, ella abrió la puerta e invadió la despensa. Estaba demasiado oscuro para ver algo y mientras Nathalie intentaba tientas la pared en busca del interruptor, la puerta se cerró sola.

Ella notó que los chorizos cesaron y sonidos de pasos en su dirección comenzaron de forma lenta. La prisa en encontrar el interruptor sólo la molestaron, los intentos de abrir la puerta también fueron un fracaso ...

La pobre secretaria no tuvo tiempo para pensar, hacer o hablar nada, fue presa e inmovilizada con una especie de red.

Se cayó en una trampa que sería previsible, si no fuera su aflojamiento.

.

.

.

En el lado de fuera de la mansión, el guardaespaldas grande se estaba desdoblando para conseguir agarre las compras, las cajas de tela y aún lidiar con el guardián irritante, Roger, y su silbido infernal. Al menos no debería haber ocurrido nada tan serio, ya que Nathalie no había gritado por ayuda, amenazado con matar a alguien o cosas así.

— Esta multa es por exceso de velocidad, esta es por sobrepasar la señal roja, esta es por estacionar indebidamente y esta última aquí es por no importarse con las otras multas! — el guardia, que intentaba a toda costa hacer su trabajo, ya había recurrido a pegar multas por la espalda del conductor.

Gorila solamente encaró al guardia de cara fea, por encima del hombro, queriendo saber si aquella payasada toda ya había terminado o no. No era la primera vez que era multado, lejos de eso, parecía incluso que aquel guardia tenía algún cisma con él — tal vez formara parte del complot.

— Veo que está teniendo trabajo para equilibrar todo eso, amigo ... — el guarda suspiró, poniendo las manos en la cintura y mirando la gran cantidad de cosas que el otro llevaba — Cuidado para no dejar caer, si no va a recibir más una multa por ensuciar la calzada.

¡Esa fue la gota de agua! ¿Qué tipo de gilipollas era capaz de mirar tal escena y ni siquiera ofrecer ayuda !?

Movido por la rabia, el grandilón soltó una burla en forma de resmungo que, para su suerte, no fue oído por el guardia. Roger estaba demasiado ocupado buscando algo más en el coche que pudiera generar una multa.

El hombre dio pasos cuidadosos hasta la casa, probando el límite de su autocontrol: al mismo tiempo que debía ignorar el guardia, necesitaba llevar las cajas como si fueran de cristal y, además, si alguna tragedia realmente estuviera sucediendo, necesitaba saber lidiar con ella.

.

.

.

A esa altura, Nathalie ya se había liberado de la red con la que fue capturada, o mejor: la bolsa de patatas que el chef usó para prenderla. Ella estaba tratando de recomponer su postura profesional, pero estaba en el punto de saltar encima y golpear en el cocinero por haberla hecho perder tiempo.

— Ah, no sabes cómo lamento ... — lamía el rechoncho chef, sosteniendo el sombrero delante de la cara mientras salían de la despensa.

— ¿¡Cuál es su problema!? — la mujer, por su parte, estaba casi escupiendo fuego — me hizo venir hasta aquí para una broma de mal gusto !?

— Pero los quesos, ellos ...

— ¿Qué tienen ellos? — ella golpeó uno de los pies en el suelo, llegando a bufar de rabia.

— Estoy tratando de hablar, no sé cómo todo el queso puede desaparecer así! — El chef de alta clase parecía más un lunático, cubierto de harina hasta las cejas, caminando de un lado a otro de la despensa — ¡Acá estaba él, horas atrás! ¡Puedo jurar por mi toque blanqueado!

Al ver a qué nivel el cocinero había llegado, sólo podía tratarse de una de sus varias crisis de compulsión alimentaria. Ya había ocurrido algo similar cuando él acusó a una planta carnívora de devorar todos los terrones de azúcar y, en igual nivel, uno de los encargados de la limpieza de desviar el stock de chocolate para una "venta clandestina de bombones artesanales".

— No es necesario, solamente intente controlar su adicción. — Fue todo lo que Nathalie consiguió hablar, de una forma educada, tratando de controlar la ira.

— ¡Pues no soy yo quien los come escondido! Hay un fantasma en este recinto, puedo sentir tal gracias a una habilidad sensitiva pasada por mi familia desde ...

— Fantasmas no comen queso — ella volvió los ojos, controlando para mantener el nivel de diálogo mínimamente profesional.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que no? — El chef cruzó los brazos, emburriado.

— ¡Fantasmas ni siquiera existen! —La mujer enderezó la pequeñita, pero la voluntad que tenía era de descabellarse en medio de un diálogo tan inapropiado como aquel.

— ¡Pues, existen! ¡Hay sí! Yo podría probar, pero la táctica de jugar harina en los demás todavía no dio respuestas ... Pienso ahora en una trampa como esta! ¿Que tal? ¿Crees que funciona bien con desencarnados?

— ¡Haz lo que quieras! Por mí, puede incluso contratar a los caza fantasmas, desde que deje de drama por la falta de queso!

— Pues ve bien, mozo: — el más viejo apuntó uno de los dedos hacia ella — cuando yo esté recibiendo la llave de la ciudad por sostener un tipo fantasma, novísimo, con la mano en el queso, sepas que a ti no hago referencias en mi. discurso!

— Nathalie se extendió entre los dientes, cerrando los puños y dando pasos lentos hacia el cocinero, que, sabiendo que estaba verdaderamente encerrado ahora, escondió la cara detrás de su toque blanquea de nuevo. Estaba acorralado — Yo debería ...

— Entregar los tejidos — la voz baja y tranquila de Gorila consiguió distraer a la bestia, al menos lo suficiente para que el chef huir y se escondiera detrás del grandilón.

— Claro ... — la secretaria respiró profundamente, enderezando el cabello una vez más e intentando controlar su sed por sangre. Parecía apática como siempre, mientras tomaba las cajas de las manos de Gorila y comenzaba su caminata hasta el taller.

A cada día que pasaba ella notaba que aquel lugar ya estaba siendo maléfico para su sanidad. En un día la señora Agreste desaparece, en el otro surge Hawk Moth y héroes en París, ella divide su rutina en hacer planes de rutina y planes maléficos ... ¿Cuál es el próximo paso? ¿Secuestrar a bebés? ¿Amenazar animales indefensos? Descubrir que realmente existen fantasmas y que les encantan los quesos?

Ella caminaba mientras daba secuencia a sus pensamientos, dejando a los dos hombres en la cocina, arreglando todo el lío.

El chef, sintiéndose frustrado con sus planes, estaba tratando de descontar su irritación en la suciedad, armado con un estropajo. En el caso de Gorila, la limpieza como una gran forma de calmar, a pesar de no comprometerse con nada más que limpiar los armarios más altos, al fin y al cabo, ya había hecho mucho salvando la vida del cocinero.

.

.

.

 ** _NOTAS FINALES:_**

 ** _Espero que haya disfrutado!_**

 ** _Nyah!: .br/u/751821/_**  
 ** _Spirit: perfil/laviniacrist/historias_**  
 ** _Inkspired: /pt/u/laviniacrist/_**  
 ** _FanfictionNET: u/2918352/_**

 ** _A3O: /users/LaviniaCrist/works_**


	2. La préparation

**LA PRÉPARATION**

.

.

.

Una vez más Nathalie estaba frente a la gran puerta del taller. La secretaria reunió cierta cantidad de "paz interior" antes de entrar, de hecho, en la habitación.

Con pasos lentos, ella se acercó al superior y extendió las cajas. Gabriel las abrió sin ninguna ceremonia, tirando el lazo delicado en un rincón del suelo, lo que le interesaba para él estaba dentro de aquel embalaje delicado: un tejido fino, semitransparente, en un tono delicado que realzar una de sus más nuevas piezas.

—Muy bien — murmuró él, sosteniendo el tejido con celo para sacarlo de la caja — Podría haber dejado a alguien de allí irritado tanto como ellos me irritaron esta mañana, Nathalie. Me gustaría ayudarme como Hawk ...

— ¡Intenté, señor! ¡Sabes que siempre intento! — la respuesta salió por su cuenta. Nathalie nunca interrumpir a Gabriel para una justificación como aquella, pero necesitaba dejar claro que estaba comprometida con sus obligaciones.

Si tenía algo que la asistente estaba haciendo en su vida, más que cualquier cosa, era ayudar al superior. Sin embargo, ella no se enorgullecía ni un poco de esto: se estaba convirtiendo en una persona arrogante y fría en su comportamiento, el exceso de responsabilidades la estaba haciendo perder el sueño y la falta de tiempo la sofocaba.

— ... Usted solamente es demasiado buena. — El Agreste pasó lejos de una disculpa, pero fue lo mejor que pudo hablar para reconfortar a la asistente.

— ¿Y eso es realmente bueno de alguna manera?

— Creo que la mayoría de las veces sí — y, volviendo a dar su total atención a los tejidos, él cambió a otro asunto: — Tonos en pastel quedarán en alta. ¿Qué crees de un cambio en el uniforme? Hace bastante tiempo que usted utiliza ese modelo ...

— ¿Puedo realmente dar mi opinión?

— Desde que no hable cosas como "innecesario" y "mi carrera no depende de que siga las tendencias", sí.

— Me gusta el rojo y me gusta el suéter.

— ¿Y si se cambia a una falda? Manillar el color rojo y el suéter ...

— No sería tan práctico como el pantalón largo, señor.

— ¡Sabía que estaba olvidando alguna respuesta estándar! — la observación tomó un tono divertido, para luego Gabriel retomar la seriedad — Nathalie, usted trabaja con un estilista y, por más que encuentre la moda algo innecesario, debería intentar ser una extensión de mi trabajo y no sólo "práctica".

— La extensión de su trabajo es Adrien, señor. No sería profesional caminar por ahí con ropa llamativa ...

— Estamos hablando de un nuevo uniforme, no un vestido de gala — el superior suspiró, vencido — Los modelos para el desfile están sobre su mesa, falta solamente el traje de Adrien.

La asistente sonrió internamente, satisfecha con su "victoria" sobre el uniforme.

Cuidadosamente, ella dejó las cajas con el tejido en un lugar cercano de Gabriel y caminó hasta su mesa, tomando lo que debía ser llevado al lugar del desfile. El día sería largo y lleno de "ir y venir" hasta que todo estuviera listo.

.

.

.

Gorila una vez más estaba como conductor, sin embargo, estaba lejos de querer sobrepasar la velocidad permitida. Al lado de él, Nathalie estaba una vez irritada, discutiendo en "viva voz" con el representante de un cantante llamado XY - probablemente uno más de aquellos chicos que aparecen, hacen un desbordamiento y desaparecen enseguida.

— ¿Cómo no va a asistir mañana? — faltaba poco, poco, para que Nathalie empezara a escupir fuego.

— Lo siento, pero el proyector de hologramas está roto y ...

— Hologramas !? ¡No quiero un holograma!

— Pero el XY ni está en París de verdad, él fue a tomar unas vacaciones en la ... ¿A la señora está bien?

Por suerte, la señal cerró bien en este momento y Gorila pudo ver el estado en que su compañera estaba: roja, a punto de estallar. Nathalie era una verdadera bomba nuclear cuando decidía "estallar" de vez, causaba tragedias enormes que perduraban por meses, pudiendo hasta durar años.

Sin querer ser asesinado por la ira de su colega si eso continuó, el grandón, de la manera más sutil posible, deslizó el dedo por la pantalla del tablet y cerró la conexión. Se tardó unos segundos, tiempo hasta que la señal se volvió verde de nuevo, para que Nathalie pudiera respirar profundamente y pensar lo que iba a hacer.

Gorila consiguió: desarmó la bomba.

— Plan B ... — gruñó ella, llamando a la siguiente persona.

— ¡Ah! Hola Nath!

La voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba ligeramente familiar a Gorila, pero él dio más atención al hecho de que la persona llamara a Nathalie por un apodo. Desde que tenía relaciones "no profesionales" con personas?

— Penny, será que usted podría ...

Y, antes de que pudiera continuar el pedido, una secuencia de sonidos que sólo podían clasificarse como cosas cayendo tomaron la conexión. Cuando finalmente cesaron, la voz familiar retomó la conversación.

— ¡FANG! LARGA YA EL SOFÁ! ¡CROCODILO FEO! — la mujer gritaba y, cuando finalmente todo parecía haberse quedado en silencio, ella continuó pareciendo tener calma nuevamente: — Disculpa Nath. Aquí está una carrera terrible por el vuelo a París, te llamo tan pronto como llegue, ¿verdad? ... FANG, YA MANDEI ANCHO EL ... ARGH! JAGGED, SERÁ QUE USTED PUEDE POR LO MENOS TOMAR CUENTA DE SU CROCODILO !?

Suspirando, derrotada, Nathalie cerró la llamada y se puso a pensar cuál sería su próxima apuesta. Gorila, nuevamente concentrado más en el transito que en las conversaciones del teléfono, intentaba no reírse por cómo la "estrella del rock" parecía más un niño mimado lejos de los focos.

— Última opción ... — ella susurró, llamando a la última persona a quien pediría un favor como aquel.

Se tardó un poco hasta que finalmente fue atendida, por un chico con la voz vibrante y que los dos conocían muy bien:

— ¡Habla, Doña Nathalie! ¡Adrien se está comportando bien en la clase, puede estar tranquila!

— No lo llamé por eso, Nino ... — la mujer suspiró, incierta si era realmente una buena elección.

— ... ¿Por qué entonces? ¿Sucedió algo con el robot, digo, el señor Agreste?

— No, no fue para eso que llamé, yo ... er ... tienes algo para hacer mañana?

— Doña Nathalie, nada contra la señora ser más vieja y todo lo demás, usted es todo elegante, se vuelve más bonita sin las gafas, pero tengo una novia y ...

— ¡NO ES NADA DE ESO! — la secretaria, una vez más irritada, habló en alto y buen sonido — Necesito un DJ, mañana, para el desfile. ¿Acepta o no? — la voz salió fría, entre los dientes.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Nino, por su parte, parecía estar más feliz que nunca.

— ¡Bien! — y, finalmente, cerró la llamada mientras intentaba calmarse.

Gorila, que se mantuvo atento durante toda la conexión, intentaba controlar las risas. En el caso de Nathalie, el cantante de rock que la mayoría de los jóvenes adoraba es tan infantil como su legión de fans, Nathalie es la próxima de la fila si el noviazgo de Nino termina ... El grandón no aguantó y comenzó a reír, claro, de su manera casi silenciosa y prácticamente imperceptible.

Para su suerte, ya estaban frente al lugar donde sería el desfile. Bastaba a Gorila aparcar el coche y estaría en un lugar más seguro (se lee: con testigos) si la compañera llegaba a casi explotar de nuevo.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia? — Nathalie era seria como siempre. Ella miraba al otro, esperando que las puertas del coche fueran desbloqueadas.

El conductor respiró hondo, desbloqueó las puertas y, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir del coche, se atrevió a responder:

— Ninguna ... Nath.

— Pero lo que...?

Y, por increíble que pudiera parecer en aquel momento, Nathalie dejó que algunas risas escapara.

Para el bien de todos, ella estaba tranquila una vez más.

.

.

.

Las horas se pasaron y las preparaciones para el desfile no estaban ni en la mitad, todo por culpa de un fotógrafo empeñado en tomar fotos de Nathalie. Vincent era una persona con una completa falta de sentido común y, al igual que los opuestos se atraen, el profesionalismo de la secretaria parecía ser un imán para su inconveniente.

— El sofá es para el camarín del Adrien y esas rejas rojas serán las contenciones de los lugares, colóquelas cerca de la pasarela por el momento — la asistente indicaba donde Gorila debería colocar cada cosa — Y luego intenta colocar el panel de la marca centralizado y en la tapa , se pusieron demasiado bajo ... — se quedó en silencio al notar un flash de foto en la dirección de ella — ¿No puedes dar una manera en ese fotógrafo pronto?

— Si yo de una manera en él, vas a tener que arreglar otro hasta mañana — el grandullón, que sostenía varias cajas en el momento, se estaba más enfocado en terminar luego aquella disposición que molestarse con fotos.

— ¡Eh, señorita secretaria! Se podría girar un poco hacia la izquierda !? — dijo Vincent, trayendo sus quinquinarios técnicos para más cerca.

— ¡Yo llevo eso! — Nathalie ignoró completamente al fotógrafo, tomó las cajas de Gorila y empezó a caminar hacia los camerinos que, para su suerte, era un área que solamente autorizados podrían ir.

Ella caminó apresurada por los corredores, sólo no atreviéndose a correr porque llamaría mucha atención. La única cosa que ella quería, en el momento, más que dejar todo impecable para el desfile era deshacerse del fotógrafo molesto.

.

.

.

Mientras la secretaria de Gabriel estaba tratando de esconderse, el mismo estaba tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo.

Los pensamientos pesimistas estaban asombrándolo, mientras que el anhelo de dar inicio al plan tomaba sus energías. Faltaba poco para aquel martirio tener fin y al mismo tiempo era una oportunidad tan grande de todo salir de los ejes.

¡No era hora de pensar lo que podría ir mal! Cosas demasiado ya habían dado mal en la vida del Agreste, de lo contrario, su esposa estaría allí, al lado de él ... Llevando de modo literal, ella realmente se mantenía con él todo el tiempo: sea inmortalizada en cuadros, en la inspiración de sus piezas o en su capullo de vidrio, protegido hasta que pudiera ser traído de vuelta.

Si todo ese bien, si realmente ese plan largo y laborioso traía a su amada de vuelta, Adrien no se sentiría tan solo todo el tiempo, la casa tendría su alegría de nuevo y Gabriel sería un hombre completo. El gran retorno sería anunciado el mismo día, en aquel desfile, donde él y Emilie iban a asistir al hijo de la primera fila ...

Y, así como un sueño bueno es siempre interrumpido por el despertador, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por golpes en la puerta.

— ¡Entre! — la voz salió mucho más dura de lo que debería, pero no era para menos: Gabriel ya estaba de mal humor de nuevo.

— C-Con licencia, señor ... — el cocinero, que jamás se atrevió a llegar cerca del taller, comenzó a hablar con mucha tartamudez — La mozo, digo, Nathalie aún no regresó y yo estaba pensando si vas a almorzar con tu hijo o adelanto tu comida para ahora ...

— Después de que termine lo que necesito, aviso. Adrien va a almorzar un poco más temprano hoy.

— ¡Sí señor!

Y, con miedo de dejar el superior aún más irritado, el chef prácticamente volvió corriendo a la cocina. Allí, al menos, estaba en un ambiente seguro — mientras los fantasmas no atacar de nuevo.

.

.

.

Nathalie estaba en la puerta del camarín de Adrien.

Con cierto sacrificio, ella consiguió sostener las cajas y desbloquear el lugar, pero así que intentó encender las luces, nada dio señal. Ella se sorprendió por no tener energía llegando hasta allí, probablemente debido a algún hilo suelto o cortocircuito. ¡Tendría que cuidarlo lo más rápido posible!

Otra cosa que logró notar, a pesar de estar oscuro, era el polvo del lugar. La limpieza de todo el ambiente se haría al día siguiente por la mañana, pero la ropa no podía dejarse allí, en medio del polvo ... se quedaría para ella y Gorila.

Ya preparándose para cambiar todas las tareas que había programado adelantar, ella tomó la tableta y, antes incluso de desbloquear la pantalla, notó que había algunas llamadas perdidas. Sintiendo la garganta quedarse seca só de imaginar la rabia con que Gabriel debería estar por no ser atendido, ella fue directamente hasta el registro de llamadas.

— Que sea solamente la operadora ... — suplicó ella en voz baja, sin coraje de mirar.

Cuando finalmente verificó, se sintió aliviada pues las cuatro conexiones perdidas pertenecían todas al cocinero de la mansión. Todas con un corto período de tiempo entre cada una. Ahora ella se acordaba: puso el toque de teléfono al chef como "mudo".

Nathalie sólo no dio carcajadas de alivio porque necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando. Tal vez fueran los terribles fantasmas comedores de queso una vez más ...

Sólo sabría lo que estaba sucediendo ligando; y fue exactamente lo que ella hizo:

— _¿Dónde están ustedes y el guri? Si se demoran, el almuerzo se enfriará ... — el chef hablaba tranquilamente, sin ningún signo de "tragedia" ocurrida._

— Almuerzo? Adrien está en la escuela, yo y el ...

— _¡Claro que el almuerzo! Las comidas son de mucha importancia para el vigor, aún más para un niño! ¡No se puede quedar sólo en aperitivos por todo el día!_

Sin esfuerzo alguno, la secretaria dejó de dar importancia para el largo discurso sobre comidas y salud y se enfocó en el horario: ella tenía todavía exactamente veinte minutos para buscar a Adrien y llegar a casa. Ella só volvió a prestar atención al cocinero cuando comenzó a agitar.

— _¿Esto detrás de ti es un sofá? ¡Hey! ¿Qué van a hacer con un sofá en el oscuro, eh?_

— El camarín de Adrien está sin luz y ... Sofá? — sólo entonces, despierta de sus planificaciones mentales, la asistente se volvió hacia atrás y se encontró con un enorme sofá entrando por la puerta — Gorila !? — Sólo recibió un murmullo en respuesta, mientras que el móvil seguía siendo empujado hacia el camerino, sin mucha eficacia.

— _¡No se retrasen! — el cocinero finalmente cerró la conexión._

Ahora Nathalie tenía unos 19 minutos para hacer todo lo que necesitaba, tenía un camarín para limpiar, un sofá atascado en la puerta y tantas pequeñas tareas que ni siquiera sabía con certeza si se daría cuenta de todo.

De cualquier manera, comenzar una crisis de ansiedad no resolvía en nada.

— ¡Para empujar el sofá, está atascado! — le avisó al colega, subiendo sobre el móvil y preparándose para salir del otro lado de la puerta — ¡Necesitamos buscar a Adrien, rápido!

Y, sin demasiadas explicaciones, ella ya estaba corriendo por los corredores y siendo seguida por el grandilón.

.

.

.

Gorila sabía perfectamente la manera como Gabriel Agreste interpretaba retrasos, principalmente si se trata del hijo. Debido a esto, no se privó de pisar fuerte en el acelerador para garantizar llegar al colegio a la hora correcta. Él no se preocupaba de llevar más multas - después de todo, no era él quien las pagaba -, y mucho menos con los "consejos" de Nathalie sobre jamás dirigir de esa manera con Adrien dentro del coche. Y al final del trayecto hecho en apenas 4 minutos, ya estaban frente al colegio bien desde hace tiempo de oír la señal tocar.

— ... No creo ... — la secretaria murmuró, pasando al banco trasero e intentando enderezar las gafas con una de las manos.

— Llegamos a la hora — el conductor dio una sonrisa victoriosa.

— ¡No creo que todavía estoy viva! — ella retrucó — Si algún día te atreves a dirigir de esa manera con Adrien ... Argh! Debería al menos haber esperado poner el cinturón de seguridad!

— Prioridades ... — Gorila curvó los hombros, sin perder la sonrisa.

No tardó hasta que Adrien cruzara las puertas del colegio, caminando al lado de Nino mientras conversaban. En cuanto vio el coche, se despidió del amigo y fue apresurado hasta el vehículo.

El chico mal se acomodó en el banco y lanzó la siguiente pregunta:

— Nathalie, ¿recuerdas mi ropa de esgrima?

— Todavía no he tenido tiempo de buscarla — la mujer, por su parte, mantuvo su postura indiferente y fingió no haber olvidado absolutamente nada — Pero si quiere, podemos ir a buscar ahora mismo.

— ¡En serio !? — los ojos del muchacho se llenaron de brillo. Eran raras las veces en que él tenía permiso de ir en algún lugar sin tener que huir, siendo así, incluso una ida hasta la lavandería parecía ser divertida.

Mientras Adrien parecía adorar la idea, Gorila era completamente opuesto. Él lanzó una mirada reprensiva a su compañera y se puso a conducir el coche, tratando de ser ágil para que el pequeño Agreste no se retrasara en nada.

.

.

.

Nathalie acompañó a Adrien hasta el mostrador del lavadero, con una de las manos repasadas en el hombro del muchacho. Ella creó tal habito porque, una vez que él no era un niño, ella no podía caminar por ahí llevándolo de la mano sin parecer una actitud infantil.

— ¿Qué necesito hablar, Nathalie? — susurró él, un tanto avergonzado por no saber exactamente cómo las cosas funcionaban en el "mundo exterior".

— Sólo lo que vino a hacer — la voz salió tranquila, acompañada de una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Incluso sin entender exactamente la respuesta, eso bastó para que Adrien se sintiera más a gusto y volviera su atención hacia una de las asistentes.

— C—Con permiso ... — tan pronto como la chica se volvió hacia él, Adrien continuó — Vine a buscar mi ropa de esgrima, er ... la ropa de los Agreste.

La atenta sonrió suavemente, afirmó con la cabeza y empezó a buscar el envoltorio. Cuando finalmente regresó, le entregó con cuidado y se atrevió a hablar, aunque bajo:

— ¡Soy uno de sus mayores admiradores! — la voz salió alegre, acompañada de una sonrisa.

— ¡Gracias! —Respondió él, con las mejillas completamente coloreadas por la timidez.

Adrien estaba acostumbrado a sus fans gritando y corriendo detrás de él, la inconveniencia que normalmente causaban y cómo lo dejaba enojado. Encontrar a alguien que no gritara y no implorase por fotos y cosas del género lo sacaban de su "zona de confort" y lo derribaban en un pozo de timidez.

Y, antes que cualquier otra cosa fuera dicha, el sonido irritante de la bocina del coche comenzó a resonar. Gorila ya estaba impaciente ...

— Necesitamos ir — Nathalie avisó.

.

.

.

Consiguieron llegar a la mansión Agreste con cerca de dos minutos de ventaja.

Nathalie estaba en el taller reuniendo todas las pequeñas "herramientas" que Gabriel podría necesitar mientras el superior hacía las finalizaciones en uno de sus proyectos.

— No te olvides de coger los alfileres — avisó el Agreste, saliendo de atrás de su gran pantalla de trabajos yendo a la puerta.

La asistente afirmó con la cabeza y lo siguió.

Adrien estaba terminando de almorzar, con su ropa de esgrima debidamente colocada en su bolsa. Gorila había quedado con él, o mejor, estaba en la puerta esperando al muchacho terminar la comida para llevarlo de vuelta al colegio.

La petición de "licencia" de Gabriel consistía en una tos seca, pero que sus funcionarios sabían exactamente lo que era. Siendo así, al oír tal expresión, Gorila se alejó de la puerta y le dio paso.

— No sabía que iba a almorzar conmigo hoy, padre — la voz de Adrien salió cargada de sorpresa mientras observaba al más viejo acercándose, con los ojos brillando en esperanza.

— Y no voy. Estoy demasiado ocupado con las creaciones de la próxima estación ... — Y bastó eso para que la mirada del hijo perdiera completamente el vislumbre — Pero vine a tomar sus medidas para su traje.

— Entendi ...

— ¿Por qué no me cuenta cómo fue su día mientras tanto?

— ¡Claro, padre! — y, una vez más, la mirada de Adrien se llenó de alegría — Tomé nota máxima en el examen de literatura con un poema, hicimos un experimento con frasco de Chapman y algunos pequeños objetos en la clase de química para determinar la densidad y ... — por más entusiasmado que estuviera, el muchacho notó la mirada distante del padre — ... Debe encontrar aburrido todas esas cosas, ¿no es así?

— Hun? — Claro que no, hijo — Gabriel se llevó la mano hasta el hombro del más joven — Es sólo que ...

— ¿Qué?

Adrien estaba lejos de querer alguna justificación. Él sabía perfectamente que el padre era una persona ocupada, pero jamás lograría entender la forma que parecía ignorarlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Usted habla igual a su madre. — el más viejo sonrió — E hizo algo más divertido hoy?

— Y-Yo — esa respuesta había roto cualquier expectativa que el más joven podría tener — ¡Fui en el lavadero con Nathalie!

Observando a los dos, Nathalie y Gorila apenas intercambiaban miradas cumplicas, felices en finalmente padre e hijo estar pasando algún tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, con esta última frase, la mirada de la secretaria más parecía de desesperación que cualquier otra cosa.

— En la lavandería, hijo? — la sonrisa antes tan verdadera, ahora era claramente forzado — ¿Y por qué fue en la lavandería?

— Tomar mi ropa de esgrima y ... — notando el extremo deslizamiento que tuvo, el muchacho empezó a tratar de desviar el asunto — Necesito ir temprano a la clase hoy, van a dividir a los alumnos en grupos para un torneo o algo así, ¿sabes?

— Hun ... — obviamente, Gabriel notó el intento — Después de conversar mejor con Nathalie. Ahora tengo que tomar sus medidas, ya que usted no puede llegar tarde ...

.

.

.

La vuelta al colegio fue sumida en silencio. Gorila raramente hablaba con alguien sin ser necesario, Nathalie estaba completamente enfocada en su lista de quehaceres y Adrien estaba completamente sin gracia debido a su deslizamiento para hablar algo. Cuando el coche estacionó, el muchacho tuvo coraje para hablar solamente un "hasta luego" antes de ir corriendo hacia el interior del edificio.

— Nathalie — el conductor murmuró y al recibir un chido como respuesta, prosiguió — ¿No va a venir adelante?

— Sí — la mujer dejó huir un suspiro, pasando al banco delantero.

— Almuerzo?

— Es ...

No le gustó ni un poco de esa apatía venida de su colega, el grandón hizo algo que nunca pensó que era capaz: sacó la tableta de las manos de ella y jugó en el asiento trasero. Por innumerables veces ya había pensado en hacer eso, sobre todo cuando el señor Agreste llamaba y los llenaba de quejas; jamás hizo por puro miedo en cómo Nathalie podría reaccionar.

Pero esta vez, ella estaba en un estado completamente letárgico. Por supuesto, normalmente ella era una persona indiferente y callada, pero no de esa manera!

— Porque usted...

— ¡Por qué te estás loca! — y, en una de las raras veces en su vida, la voz de Gorila salió alta — Nathalie, nos conocimos desde hace años y yo nunca lo vi tan estresado como en los últimos días! ¡Es como si tu mundo se desmoronara y en vez de intentar sobrevivir decidías a hacer una lista!

— Listas son muy útiles!

— Escucha a ti misma!

Y, una vez más, el interior del vehículo se sumergió en el más profundo silencio.

— Yo sólo ... — la voz de Nathalie salió baja — sólo quiero que todo sea exactamente como necesita ser, porque no aguanto más las cosas como están ahora y ... Droga, ¿por qué tengo que cuidar de todo? Si alguna cosa, la menor que sea, no esté de la manera correcta tengo que salir corriendo y arreglar ... A veces lo único que quiero es pasar todo el día sin hacer nada, ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que tuve un tiempo ¡día de descanso! Esto sin contar todo el estrés en el trato con personas irritantes e inconvenientes, como ...

— Nathalie ... — el guardaespaldas intentó hacer que su colega se volteara.

— ... Como aquel fotógrafo molesto, como las personas que se equivocan en un pedido simple de pedido y ...

— Nathalie.

— Y yo no creo ni un poco cierto tengo que lidiar con pedidos, tejidos y todas las demás cosas del taller, tener que cuidar de eventos y ...

— Nathalie! — ya sin paciencia, el grandullón gritó en un intento de hacer que su colega responda.

— ¡Pero que mal! ¿¡Que pasó!? — Ella respondió casi gruñendo, abandonando completamente su esfera de fragilidad emocional.

— ¡Llegamos!

— ¡Bien!

El conductor abrió las puertas, respiró profundamente y miró a su compañera. Él no era de hablar, tan poco gritar con alguien como había hecho hace poco, pero Nathalie estar tan estresada ya estaba afectando a la gente alrededor de ella.

Los dos se encararon por unos segundos. Ambos serios, en silencio y sin hacer la menor idea de cómo retratarse.

— ¡Nada de eso sucedió! — hablaron al unísono — Exactamente. — de nuevo, hablaron juntos, pero esta vez mientras salían del coche.

.

.

.

La rutina de los empleados de la mansión estaba bien delineada y con varias reglas objetivas. Una de las reglas era sobre la alimentación de los funcionarios: debería ser, independientemente de las circunstancias, realizada lejos de los ojos de Gabriel, mayoritariamente.

Así, Nathalie y Gorila estaban almorzando de pie, en uno de los vastos balcones de la cocina. Estaban con prisa para reanudar la disposición para el desfile y, por lo tanto, cuanto más rápido se alimentase mejor sería.

— Comer rápido hace mal para la digestión ... — el chef comenzó las quejas — Mire solo: un homenzarrón como tal y pellizcando sólo la ensalada! Y tú, mozoila: ¡estás comiendo sólo un pedacito del mismo plato!

— ¡Llega! — Nathalie lo cortó — El gorila es vegetariano y estoy con prisa! ¿¡Cual es el problema!?

— Sabes, el estrés también hace mal para la digestión ...

Sin la menor disposición para una nueva discusión con el cocinero, la mujer se puso el máximo de ensalada en la boca que consiguió y se dedicó a masticar todo. Al menos así, no podía hablar de las barbaridades que estaba pensando.

— Ya he notado que estás de mal con la vida ... — el gorgojo se murmuró, inclinándose sobre el balcón — Y tú, marmanjo? También estas?

— Un poco.

— ¿Y cuál es la causa?

— Adrien paseando ... — y, en este momento, el grandullón hizo cuestión de mirar a la compañera de trabajo.

— ¿El niño? ¿Y desde cuando el padre búho deja el guri pasear?

— Él no dejó — Nathalie respondió por su colega — Y, antes de que pregunte qué paseo fue, Adrien sólo me acompañó hasta el lavadero.

— ¡Ahora! — el cocinero sonrió — el chico ya se está convirtiendo en un muchacho!

— Va a tener consecuencias ... — ella continuó — Pero valió la pena, creo.

— Pues es cierto que valió! Los pájaross sólo aprenden el arte del vuelo cuando salen del nido, con el chico es lo mismo!

Al ver cómo los demás estaban tratando bien con la idea de Adrien caminar por ahí, fue el turno de Gorila expresar su opinión sobre la ida a la lavandería:

— Fue peligroso.

— ¡Claro que no, usted estaba bien en la puerta! — Nathalie contestó — Adrien necesita aprender a andar solo.

— ¿Para ser perseguido por los fans locos de él?

— ¡No, para no ser absolutamente dependiente de los demás!

— Él no es tan dependiente así.

— ¿Y cuando no estamos aquí? ¿Crees que se quedará como?

El cocinero, ya imaginando donde aquella discusión entre la "mozoila" y el "marmanjo" se detenía, resolvió entrometerse en medio de la pelea:

— ¡Creo que los dos se asemejan a los padres peleando por la tutela del hijo! — al final de las palabras, el chef dejó escapar algunas risas — Pues, si ambos quieren el bien del niño, debían preguntar lo que él quiere. ¡Simples así!

Y así, todos se callaron. Aquel era el final de la discusión: Nathalie quería que el muchacho tuviera más libertad, Gorila solamente quería que él permaneciera en seguridad. La respuesta perfecta sería el equilibrio entre los dos, cosa difícil de alcanzar.

Si realmente le preguntaran a Adrien lo que él quería, la respuesta probablemente implicaría quesos, macarrones y croissants.

.

.

.

Nathalie y Gorila estaban caminando por el lugar donde sería el desfile. Los dos cargaban cajas, maletas y demás baratijas que creían que eran necesarias para el camarín de Adrien y la limpieza del lugar.

— El único problema es la energía, no tuve tiempo de llamar a nadie para resolverlo y dudo mucho que alguien pueda venir hoy todavía. Está todo polvoriento y ... — la mujer estaba gruñiendo desde que salió del coche, pero así que notó al compañero parar en medio del pasillo ella se calló por unos instantes — ¿Qué va a hacer ahí parado?

— Dar a luz — el grandón se mojó, equilibrando todo lo que cargaba en una de las manos y, con la otra, abriendo la caja de disyuntores, ubicada cerca de él, y ligando uno de ellos.

— ¡Nunca me imaginé hablar de algo así, tan poco con tanto sentido! — la voz salió con un toque divertido, mientras ella volvía a caminar un poco más animada.

Sin embargo, la animación fue desvanecida cuando ambos ya se encontraban frente al camarín. El sofá todavía estaba atascado en la puerta ... y, como si las cosas ya no estuvieran lo suficientemente mal, el fotógrafo irritante parecía haber brotado del suelo sólo para entorpecer aún más:

— Una foto suya en ese sofá quedaría perfecta! — Vincent ya preparaba la lente de la cámara.

— Creo que puedo arreglar a otro fotógrafo hasta mañana, si puedes librarte de él sin dejar pruebas ... — la secretaria cochichó con el compañero de trabajo, intentando ignorar la presencia irritante del otro.

— Ya tengo demasiadas cosas para hacer ... — la respuesta salió en un susurro.

— Si se volteó la cara apenas un poquito a la izquierda, yo tendría una foto perfecta de los dos! ¡Es como si fueran empleados haciendo chismes a la hora del almuerzo! Yo podría incluso ...

Y, antes de que el fotógrafo pudiera terminar de narrar todos sus planes, Nathalie lo interrumpió. Ella ya estaba sin paciencia alguna con él y aquellas insinuaciones la dejaban al borde de un ataque de nervios.

— Usted podría ayudar a colocar ese sofá, dentro, en la pared derecha! — ella apuntó al móvil — Y tú, la llave del coche! — sin atreverse a empeorar la situación, Gorila obedeció y arrojó las llaves hacia ella — Voy a ir a buscar el resto de las cosas y cuando vuelva, quiero ese sofá en su lugar!

El habla autoritaria sonaba más como una madre llamando la atención de los hijos, pero el grandilón sabía exactamente que Nathalie enojada pasaba muy lejos de una "madre", se asemejaba más a un monstruo sanguinario. El fotógrafo, por su parte, estaba encantado con la foto que había conseguido sacar.

— ¡Que mujer! ¡Qué actitud! ¡Qué profesional! Bravo! — Vincent hablaba animado, casi saltando de alegría — Eh, ¿cuál es su nombre?

— Para usted, señorita Sancoeur — gruñó Gorila en respuesta, intentando empujar el mueble hacia el camerino.

— San ... ¡Combina perfectamente con ella! — la animación continuaba tomando cuenta de las palabras.

.

.

.

La limpieza tardó largas horas.

A pesar de ser un espacio relativamente pequeño, el camarín había reunido el polvo suficiente para parecer abandonado hace algunos siglos. Incluso las plumas y demás escombros colaboraban para el aspecto de la negligencia del lugar — no se dio la reticencia a poner el camarín en un lugar tan reservado.

Nathalie y Gorila barrieron, sacaron el polvo, volvieron a barrer y sólo después de mucha repetición de tales tareas, el lugar realmente quedó limpio. Pero estaban lejos de terminar: faltaba aún arreglar las ropas y demás objetos.

Estos cuidados llevaron más de una hora hasta que se realizaron totalmente.

Todo podría haber sido dejado para el día siguiente: el equipo responsable de la limpieza iba a cuidar de todo, después bastaba arreglar las vestiduras, los muebles y todo lo haría. Sin embargo, debido a incidentes anteriores tanto relacionados con Adrien y como con la señora Emilie, Gabriel no confiaba en dejar tales preparaciones para el día del evento.

Ahora, los dos colegas estaban acabados, exhaustos y con derecho a ropas sucias y telas de araña pegadas. Afortunadamente, ya estaban lejos del camerin.

Ellos ya estaban frente al colegio, esperando pacientemente la señal sonar e indicar que Adrien estaba liberado de las clases y que, finalmente, podrían regresar a casa y permanecer allí. Para la suerte de ellos, no tardó mucho hasta que el muchacho cruzara las puertas y fuera a ellos.

Adrien no dijo una palabra, estaba demasiado cansado para hablar cualquier cosa que fuera. Las clases de esgrima andaban siendo mucho más tiradas desde que Agami empezó a formar parte de ellas. Todo lo que quería era llegar a casa, acostarse en la cama y dormir el máximo de tiempo que pudiera antes de que algún villano intentara destruir París.

Como se demoraría un poco hasta que su deseo fuera realizado, Adrien se contentó con dormir sentado en el asiento del coche, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Nathalie. La secretaria no se molestó con eso, ya que no era la primera vez que el muchacho dormía en la vuelta a casa.

El trayecto hasta la mansión Agreste fue inmerso más absoluto silencio. Nathalie no quería hablar una palabra si quiere y arriesga a despertar el "bello dormido", Gorila simplemente no es del tipo que inicia conversaciones, tan poco de hablar algo sin ser preciso.

.

.

.

Adrien todavía estaba frotando la espalda de las manos en los ojos cuando cruzó las puertas de entrada de la mansión. Nathalie seguía al lado de él, con una de las manos reposa sobre el hombro del muchacho.

— Intenta dormir un poco más sedo hoy, mañana va a ser un día tirado ... — ella aconsejaba, mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras. Él, a su vez, intentaba solamente mantenerse despierto hasta llegar a la habitación.

Observando a los dos, sentado en una de las sillones cercanas al taller, el Agreste más viejo no parecía ni un poco contento, principalmente por no haber sido notado.

— Nathalie! — La voz firme de Gabriel hizo que los dos pararan — Deje que Adrien se alista para la cena, conversamos mientras tanto.

La secretaria, ocultando la sorpresa y el temor de tener una conversación ahora, acató la orden y fue inmediatamente hasta el superior. Ella todavía logró ver a Adrien entrar en la habitación, antes de acompañar a Gabriel hasta el taller.

— Nathalie, ¿qué pasa contigo? — el Agreste preguntó de una forma tan seria al punto de sonar apenas como una reprensión.

— ¿Cómo, señor?

— Hoy más temprano me interrumpió, cosa que nunca antes. Después, el cocinero vino a pedir instrucciones para mí porque usted no estaba aquí, cosa que nunca ocurrió antes ... — mientras hablaba, él daba algunos pasos por la habitación.

— Deslices que ya no suceder, señor.

— Espero realmente que no, porque mañana es el desfile y si algo sucede mal ...

— ¡Cuidé para que nada suceda de mal! — La voz salió confiada, con las últimas fuerzas que su "reserva de energía" permitían.

El superior só dio una de sus sonrisas, satisfecho en saber que su asistente estaba dedicada a sus planes. Sin embargo, cuando reparó un poco mejor para el estado de ella, no puede dejar de preguntar:

— Nathalie, eso en su pelo es una tela de araña?

— Probablemente sí ... — suspiró.

— ¿Y cómo, exactamente, eso fue parar ahí? — la pregunta estaba llena de incredulidad — ¿También tiene polvo en toda tu ropa, o es impresión mía?

— Polvo, telas de araña y, si no me equivoco, algunas manchas de producto de limpieza, señor ... — una vez más, Nathalie suspiró — Fue un día largo.

— Si quieres, puedes descansar por el resto de la noche. Mañana será un día aún más largo y preciso que usted esté atenta a todo.

Como respuesta, ella dio una sonrisa casi imperceptible y se retiró del taller. Necesitaba estar completamente dispuesta para todos sus quehaceres del día siguiente.

.

.

.

 _ **OBSERVACIONES SOBRE EL CAPÍTULO:**_

 _ **La fanfic es una traducción directa del portugués brasileño. Yo no soy tan fluido en español como quisiera, pero me propuse en traducir todo de la mejor manera posible.**_

 _ **Le cocinero originalmente tiene un acento portugués (de Portugal). No tuve la capacidad de traducir todo y dar el mismo efecto, tan poco conseguiría mantener sus palabras en el original y ser entendible para ustedes. Espero que este "defecto" no influye tanto.**_

 _ **Aquí hay un pequeño glosario de palabras sin traducción que utiliza:**_

 _ **guri: muchacho.**_

 _ **mozoila: mujer joven.**_

 _ **marmanjo: hombre.**_

 _ **Otra cosa que no logré traducir tan bien fue "camarín", no sé si esta palabra es correcta para tal uso.**_

.

.

.

 ** _NOTAS FINALES:_**

 ** _Espero que haya disfrutado!_**

 ** _Nyah!: .br/u/751821/_**  
 ** _Spirit: perfil/laviniacrist/historias_**  
 ** _Inkspired: /pt/u/laviniacrist/_**  
 ** _FanfictionNET: u/2918352/_**

 ** _A3O: /users/LaviniaCrist/works_**


	3. Les cauchemars

**LES CAUCHEMARS**

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol apenas habían comenzado a aparecer en el cielo y Nathalie ya estaba de pie.

Sería uno de los días más laboriosos que había tenido y con la mayor carga emocional involucrada. Si algo salía mal, podría estar poniendo en riesgo las esperanzas de una vida...

No había tiempo para quejarse. Ya había hecho innumerables planes de contingencia para todas las circunstancias posibles y, independientemente de lo que sucediera, haría que todo funcionara.

 **Todo tenía que funcionar, no importa cómo!**

.

La secretaria emitió un leve silbido, terminando de prepararse para otro día de servicio, mientras esas frases "motivadoras" seguían resonando en su cabeza.

Al salir de la habitación, Nathalie sintió como si el piso se estuviera desmoronando. Ella predijo malversación de fondos en el equipo técnico, demoras, incluso puertas atascadas, pero nunca hubiera imaginado algo como lo que estaba frente a ella ahora: la mansión estaba prácticamente vacía, salvo algunas cosas que se encerraron en cajas y cayeron al suelo.

Corrió, corrió tan rápido como le permitieron los talones, hacia el estudio. Gabriel era un artista egocéntrico, pero hacer todo eso ya estaba más allá de lo que su nivel de drama podía entender.

.

Cuando abrió las puertas, lista para gritar y exigir explicaciones muy detalladas y concisas, una vez más, sintió el piso desmoronarse bajo sus pies. Pero ahora, sentía que estaba caminando en nubes de algodón.

Emilie Agreste, la mujer que hizo necesaria la existencia de Hawk Moth, estaba allí, parada allí, viviendo como siempre. La secretaria pensó que estaba loca o que solo estaba viendo un espejismo, pero era mucho más real de lo que su imaginación podía permitir.

Era como si nunca hubiera ido a ninguna parte. La Agreste habló suavemente por teléfono, caminando por la habitación y dando una dulce sonrisa cuando notó la presencia de Nathalie, lo que no interrumpió la conversación.

— Sí, señor Bourgeois, hoy la mansión estará lista ... — entre una respuesta y otra, apartó la mirada de Nathalie, como pidiéndole que esperara — ¡Por supuesto, por supuesto! ¡Voy a pedirle a mi asistente que tome los papeles hoy! ¡Gracias de nuevo, señor Bourgeois! — Y así, la llamada terminó y Emilie permaneció sonriendo — ¡Lo hicimos!

— ¿Hicimos...? — Perdida, pero juzgando que era el despertar de la otra, Nathalie se enderezó las gafas y dijo: — ¡Lo hicimos!

— ¡Hoy llevarás los papeles de la venta de la mansión al alcalde!

— Cla...! Venta de la mansión? ¿Se vendió la mansión? ¿Cuándo y cómo se vendió la mansión? — El asistente no pudo ver una línea lógica en esa decisión — ¿El Sr. Agreste realmente estuvo de acuerdo con eso?

— ... Nathalie, sabes que no está en condiciones de expresar una opinión sobre nada y... — y, con esa frase, la encantadora sonrisa de Emilie se desvaneció — Pensemos positivamente: será mejor para todos.

— Entiendo que quieres salir de esta mansión de una vez por todas, — Nathalie paseó nerviosamente, hasta que decidió pararse frente a la gran pintura dorada de Emilie, pero el señor Agreste tiene prácticamente una vida dentro de este estudio ... — cuando intentó presionar los botones ocultos, como para probarse a sí misma que no se había vuelto loca, era como si ya no existieran.

— Siempre quise entender la fijación de Gabriel con los detalles de esta imagen. Sabes, a veces creo que fue esta imagen la que lo dejó en ese terrible estado... — con pasos tranquilos, ella caminó hasta que estuvo al lado del asistente — Por favor, no seas como él.

— A-Adrien! Adrien, ¿dónde está él?

— ¡Oh no! Por favor, Nathalie! — Desesperada, Emilie la tomó por los hombros — ¡Sé que no tienes sentido del humor para eso! Por favor: no finjas estar loco como mi marido, ¡no, por fa!

— Pero señora, ¿Adrien realmente estuvo de acuerdo con un cambio de este nivel?

— Si todavía estuviera aquí, reconsideraría dejar atrás este lugar, pero necesito olvidar el vacío que dejó aquí ... — La voz de Emilie salió llena de resentimiento y melancolía, mientras que finalmente dejó al asistente — L-Lo siento , yo... solo necesito unos minutos. Tú podrías...? — preguntó ella, con algunas lágrimas ya insistiendo en correr por sus mejillas.

Sintiendo sus pies, una vez más, sin tener un piso firme debajo de ellos, Nathalie comenzó a idear todas las explicaciones posibles para eso: pérdida de memoria; alteración de la línea de tiempo; una gran broma estúpida y demás. Tantas posibilidades devastadoras pasaron por sus pensamientos, hasta que tuvo el coraje de preguntar:

— ¿Dónde está el señor Gabriel?

— ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo, Nathalie? Sabes muy bien que... — tuvo que detenerse por unos momentos debido al sollozo del llanto — que después del accidente, ¡perdió completamente su razón! ¿Por qué me recuerdas lo mala que es mi vida, Nathalie? ¿Lo quieres tanto que admito que preferiría estar muerto?

— Señora, ¡estoy seguro de que el señor Agreste odiaría escuchar eso! — La secretaria puso sus manos sobre los hombros del otro, tratando de dar al menos un poco de apoyo, pero se sorprendió de que la abrazaran con fuerza — Se-Senhora ...

— Perdí a los dos, Nathalie! — Continuó llorando, ahora la voz ahogada estaba siendo ahogada por el abrazo — Si Adrien todavía estuviera aquí, tendría un pedacito de Gabriel en él, ¡pero perdí los dos, los dos a la vez! No me dejes sola tampoco, Nathalie ... ¡por favor!

Emilie permaneció llorando, sin recordarle a Emilie tan sonriente y feliz de las imágenes que alguna vez formaron parte de la decoración de la mansión. La asistente continuó a su lado, sirviendo de apoyo, hasta que la superior logró calmarse y decidió abandonar el estudio, diciendo que tenía algunas cosas importantes que hacer.

Nathalie esperó un momento hasta que estuvo segura de estar sola, y solo entonces se permitiría comenzar a llorar y entrar en pánico:

Adrien había cambiado su vida por la de su madre por culpa de Hawk Moth, una carga que Gabriel no podía soportar. Lo peor de todo no fue el final trágico de la familia Agreste, lo peor es que Nathalie contribuyó a todo de manera ciega, con las enormes consecuencias... era tan culpable, si no más, que Hawk Moth.

.

.

.

Las habitaciones de los empleados estaban una al lado de la otra, en la parte trasera de la mansión, solo para aquellos que trabajaban a tiempo completo y aceptaban vivir en el trabajo, es decir, Nathalie y Gorila. A veces, uno u otro empleado dormía allí también, cuando consideraba que era demasiado tarde para irse a casa, como lo hizo el chef esa noche.

Las paredes que separaban las habitaciones no podían ahogar los sonidos que provenían de ellas, ya que eran relativamente delgadas. El cocinero, no tan agotado como los demás, tuvo su sueño ligero interrumpido por el sueño somnoliento de Nathalie.

Trató de averiguar qué estaba pasando, pero fue en vano. Luego decidió usar un arma secreta para tratar con el secretario que siempre fue efectivo: Gorila. Despertó al tipo grande sin tanta dificultad y solo explicó lo que estaba sucediendo cuando ya estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación del otro.

— ¿Viste de qué estabas hablando? Ella se volvió loca! Ya llamé por su nombre, ¡incluso le ofrecí un vaso de agua y todo lo que hace es seguir hablando de rarezas! — El hombre regordete le tendió la jarra de agua que había llevado al guardaespaldas — Depende de usted: son amigos, pasan la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, debe saber cómo tratar con la joven. Me estoy rindiendo! ¡Cuida las almas perdidas que deben estar atacándote! — El cocinero, temiendo por su seguridad y sueño, regresó a la habitación con pasos apresurados y planeaba usar la almohada como un silenciador en los oídos.

Gorilla sabía que su puerta nunca estaba cerrada: era más práctico para ella irse si sucedía algo. Por lo tanto, no había obstáculos para que él entrara a la habitación.

El cocinero tenía razón al despertarse: la secretaria luchaba en la cama, decía palabras sin sentido y parecía llorar de desesperación. Si no estuviera dormida, podría haber jurado que estaba teniendo una epifanía, que probablemente sucedería tarde o temprano, si seguía estresada.

En todo el tiempo que trabajó con Nathalie, nunca la vio derramar una lágrima, ni dijo nada sin sentido como era ahora: incluso parecía culparse de una tragedia. Si se estaba volviendo loca por el exceso de trabajo, déjala hacerlo afuera solo el tiempo que tenían para descansar.

Él, nada satisfecho con la interrupción de su sueño, tomó una acción simple y efectiva, tal vez no tan efectiva como usar el calcetín "Plagg", que consistió en tomar la jarra de agua en sus manos y, sin embargo, tirarla todo el contenido en la cara de la secretaria. Podría haberla sacudido por los hombros, pero no sería tan divertido:

Las palabras sin sentido dieron paso a una tos sofocante, mientras Nathalie luchaba y finalmente parecía estar despertando de un sueño donde probablemente se estaba ahogando. Gorila solo bostezó y observó su "venganza" por los preciosos momentos de sueño perdido.

Ahora, la asistente finalmente estaba despierta de su pesadilla. Sin embargo, estaba tan irritada como durante el día con derecho a un bono: estaba empapada.

— ¡No puedo creer que me hayas despertado así! ¿Qué te pasó? — Las quejas acaban de comenzar.

Si bien Nathalie disparó ofensas y preguntas, en su mayoría retóricas, sin siquiera una pausa, lo único que el hombre grande podía hacer era ignorar todo eso y pensar: "¿cuántos suéteres rojos tiene? "Una pregunta bastante tonta, pero ella siempre estaba usando una, ¡incluso para dormir! ¿Sería demasiado extraño si abriera el armario para ver? Deberían tener varios y varios apilados, así como varias copias exactas del traje que siempre usaba ...

Cuando Gorilla finalmente dejó de pensar en esa idiotez, volvió a prestar atención a lo que ella decía:

— ... y resuelve esto antes de que regrese, ¿entiendes? — Y finalmente, ella arrojó la almohada a su colega cuando salió de la habitación, en pasos profundos, luciendo irritada como siempre.

Lo único que el guardaespaldas logró pensar, al verla entrar por la puerta, fue una última idiotez: "¿Nathalie duerme en uniforme o usa su pijama para trabajar? ". Independientemente de la respuesta, tendría los preciosos minutos hasta que ella regresara para poder revisar el armario del compañero de trabajo.

.

.

.

Un poco más tranquila y no muy segura de cómo volver a dormir, Nathalie caminó por la cocina, el comedor y la entrada, hasta que su deambular semiconsciente la detuvo frente a la habitación de Adrien. Tal vez fue llevada allí por un remanente de la preocupación que había sentido mientras dormía... por si acaso, no estaría de más ver si él estaba bien.

Con los pasos más suaves que logró dar, entró en la habitación y fue a la cama del niño. Los grandes ventanales permitían que la luz de la luna invadiera la habitación, iluminando al durmiente.

— Adrien... — llamó casi en un susurro, temerosa de despertarlo por nada.

— Solo hablo en presencia de Camembert!

Aferrándose a su risa, Nathalie decidió hablar de manera que él respondiera incluso mientras dormía:

— Ladybug me pidió que te preguntara si estás bien.

— El hámster y yo estamos bien porque amamos a los pollitos — automáticamente apareció una sonrisa apasionada en el rostro del niño.

Libre de dudas y disfrutando de ver a Adrien tan enamorado, el asistente no pudo resistirse y se quedó un poco más a su lado, observándolo y esperando más palabras sin sentido y divertidas.

Poco a poco, la sonrisa de Adrien dio paso a una cara preocupada, como si su increíble heroína tuviera problemas contra algún malhechor, probablemente el terrible calcetín sucio. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces, incluso en un sueño, necesitaba convertirse en ChatNoir para salvar a su mariquita en peligro:

— Plagg, muestra las ...!

— Tranquilo! — dijo el asistente, mientras lo hacía callar — No quieres despertar a tu padre, ¿verdad? Salva a LadyBug como Adrien.

— Pero no puedo... — se quejó, escondiendo su rostro en la almohada y acurrucándose debajo de las mantas.

— Estoy seguro de que puedes hacer cualquier cosa para salvar a la persona que amas, Adrien — Nathalie sonrió, acariciando cuidadosamente los mechones rubios. Si había algo que Gabriel transmitió a su hijo, sin duda era la terquedad de seguir intentándolo.

— Gracias, Nathalie... — murmuró el niño, un poco más emocionado por continuar su sueño.

Cuando estuvo segura de que él ya estaba dormido otra vez, el asistente salió de la habitación con pasos tan ligeros como ella entró. Si su subconsciente la había llevado allí, había un lugar más al que tenía que ir antes de intentar dormir nuevamente.

.

.

.

Gabriel también estaba teniendo problemas para dormir. La cama vacía se parecía más a la obvia comprensión de su soledad que a un lugar acogedor. Había noches como esa, cuando intercambiaba horas de sueño por trabajo y luego visitaba solo para apreciar la belleza de Emilie eclipsada por el cristal de la cápsula.

Una de las pocas cosas que lo consolaron fue la certeza de que, pronto, ya no estaría atrapada en ese lugar. Sin embargo, aunque no llegó el momento deseado, Gabriel necesitaba contentarse con solo verla dormir.

Su momento de contemplación fue interrumpido por ruidos provenientes del elevador. No había razón para alarmarse, ya que la única persona que sabía sobre su secreto era Nathalie. Su secretaria era ciegamente leal a él.

— ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? — Había más regaños que cualquier signo de preocupación en su voz.

— Recordé que necesitaba enviar algunos correos electrónicos, las luces del estudio estaban encendidas, pero tú no estabas allí ... — la secretaria trató de retraerse, caminando lentamente hasta que consideró que estaba lo suficientemente cerca tanto de la superior como de Emilie. Afortunadamente, la señora Agreste se veía perfectamente bien, considerando las circunstancias.

La excusa inventada con la improvisación habría sido perfecta si Gabriel no hubiera prestado atención a un pequeño detalle:

— ¿Te acordaste de eso mientras dormías? — Preguntó, levantando una ceja.

— El trabajo me consume incluso mientras duermo, señor.

— Ya veo, ¡incluso duermes con tu uniforme! — La observación de Gabriel tuvo un tono divertido, un poco más suave — Pide un ramo de flores para mañana. Quiero rosas rojas, rosas blancas y algo de jazmín también.

— Sí, señor Agreste. ¿Algo mas?

A pesar de preguntar, Nathalie esperaba que la respuesta fuera no. Acababa de ir a ver si la mujer dormida dentro del capullo de cristal estaba bien, no esperaba encontrar a Gabriel, mucho menos tener que memorizar una orden tan específica como esa.

— Ve a dormir.

— Sí señor. — Nathalie dio unos pasos, pero todavía estaba demasiado preocupada para volver — Antes... yo... — la voz comenzó a quebrarse, realmente estaba aceptando la hipótesis de estar loca, pero necesitaba saber para dormir otra vez tiempo: — ¿Qué cambiarás por el regreso de la Sra. Agreste?

— ¿No es obvio, Nathalie? — Apoyó su mano cuidadosamente sobre el cristal, admirando a su esposa una vez más — Hawk Moth, LadyBug, ChatNoir y todo lo que se necesita para traerla de vuelta ...

— ¿Qué pasa si el precio es demasiado alto? Y si no vale la pena traer ...

Antes de que se pudieran decir más palabras, la secretaria fue agarrada por los hombros y se enfrentó a una de las miradas más amenazantes que Gabriel era capaz de dar. Era como si la peor de todas las ofensas hubiera sido remitida a él.

— ¡Nunca más te atrevas a decir que Emilie no lo vale! ¡Nunca más! — Las palabras fueron escupidas con ira — ¿Entendido? — El asistente, asustado, solo estuvo de acuerdo y trató de empujar las manos del superior — ¡Ahora sal de mi camino! — Ordenó y finalmente dejó a la mujer libre.

Nathalie retrocedió unos pasos, todavía sorprendida por la reacción exagerada y amenazante de Gabriel. Sabía que la combinación de la personalidad obstinada y codiciosa junto con su obsesión con Emilie era peligrosa, pero nunca pensé en él siendo capaz de hacer algo así. Quizás la villanía estaba consumiendo su vida mucho más de lo que podía controlar.

— Señor ... — llamó casi en un susurro, y solo cuando estaba segura de estar a una "distancia segura", continuó: — ¿Qué pasa si el precio es Adrien?

En respuesta, el otro solo dio unos pasos hacia ella, listo para disparar más amenazas y sacar la ira, pero solo la miró con frialdad y, como si jurara una plaga, respondió:

— ¡Que París muera si es para que ella regrese!

— Adrien es tu hijo! — insistió el asistente, tratando de devolverle el superior — ¡No puedo permitir que lo lastimes! ¡La señora Emilie no aprobaría eso! ¡También es su hijo!

— ¡Sal de mi vista antes de que seas el primero en morir por mi objetivo, Nathalie! — Gabriel amenazado, enfurecido.

— Si es por el bien de Adrien ...! — Y, antes de que pudiera terminar, el superior la agarró por el antebrazo y la hizo regresar al elevador.

Gabriel nunca haría algo así, a pesar de ser un villano, era un hombre cortés independientemente de las circunstancias, incluso cuando tenía que usar a otros para obtener lo que quería. Cuando estaba enojado, ni siquiera dejaba que la gente se acercara, elegía cuidadosamente dónde desahogar la ira para que nada irreparable pudiera suceder.

El que le gritaba y amenazaba tantas vidas estaba lejos de Gabriel. La que estaba ante sus ojos ahora, sin duda, era solo la esencia de HawkMoth. No era la primera vez que había tratado con esa entidad despreciable, pero era la primera vez que se había manifestado así, sin que fuera necesaria una transformación.

— ¡SAL DE UNA VEZ, NATHALIE!

La mujer, sintiéndose aún más asustada por la posibilidad de que esas palabras se convirtieran en acciones, aceptó las órdenes y regresó al estudio lo más rápido que pudo. Ella no tuvo el coraje de esperar hasta que el superior se calmara para regresar y ver si Emilie estaba bien, tanto como para no quedarse allí y esperarlo.

.

.

.

Plagg se enfrentaba a una de las mayores dificultades de su vida: despertar a Adrien por la mañana. El pequeño kwami ya había tratado de llamar, empujar, tirar de su cabello, pellizcarse la nariz y tantas otras cosas inútiles que solo vio con una salida: el método Nathalie.

Flotó hacia el baño, eligiendo entre la ropa sucia el calcetín que parecía haber estado allí por más tiempo. La pieza de ropa maloliente se manejó con cuidado, y algo desagradable, hasta que se colocó en la nariz del propietario.

Adrien no tardó más de tres segundos en despertarse, sobresaltada, luchando hasta que logró quitarse el calcetín sucio de la cara.

— Nathalie!

— Xiu! — pedió el otro — ¡Fui yo quien te despertó!

— ¿Villanos atacando al amanecer? No hay problema ... — bostezó el chico — ¡Plagg, muestra las ...! — Y, antes de que pudiera terminar, fue interrumpido por un tirón de cabello — ¡Ay!

— ¡El mayor peligro aquí eres tú!

— Pero no hice nada, estaba durmiendo... — Adrien comenzó con su hábito de pasar el dorso de sus manos sobre sus párpados.

— Exactamente: ¡estás sonámbulo! — El gatito descansó sobre la cabeza del dueño y continuó hablando tan dramáticamente como pudo — Nathalie casi descubrió todo solo por un sueño tonto. ¡No puedo creer que casi haya tenido mi vida libre de horarios arruinados!

— Nathalie? ¿Qué vino a hacer aquí? Todavía está amaneciendo — comentó, mirando la amplia ventana.

— Mira si estabas bien o algo así, cosas de niñera, creo ... — el gatito salió de entre los hilos rubios y se acomodó en la almohada — Fue realmente lindo, si sabes qué ... ¡fue nauseabundo! — Al final de la opinión, el kwami bostezó durante mucho tiempo, dejando en claro su intención de volver a dormir.

— Ella ya no es mi niñera. — Él Agreste también se acomodó mejor listo para volver a dormir, pero la curiosidad lo hizo preguntar: — ¿Y me despertaste solo para decir que soy sonámbulo?

— No, no ... Te desperté para que esperaras hasta que Nathalie dejara de pasear por la casa antes de volver a dormir. No quiero que ChatNoir y yo ganemos una agenda, ¡debes protegernos de ella! — De nuevo, Plagg sonó dramático de nuevo.

— Ella no se enterará, ¡mantén la calma! — Preguntó Adrien, tratando de mantener la calma también. Nunca esperó que sus sueños fueran tan peligrosos para sí mismo. — ¿Y por qué está despierta hasta ahora? ¿Sucedió algo?

— No sé, lo único que sé sobre ella es que ... — El gatito se acercó al oído del dueño, como si fuera un secreto oscuro.

— Qué...?

— Ella definitivamente es un robot.

— Plagg!

Y antes de que el pequeño pudiera defenderse, un suave golpe en la puerta resonó por la habitación. Tan rápido como pudieron, los dos se acomodaron como si todavía estuvieran dormidos, justo a tiempo para que Nathalie abriera la puerta.

— Adrien? — susurró la secretaria, entrando cuidadosamente en la habitación — ¿Estás despierto?

— ¡Hay un pepino en el techo! — murmuró Adrien en respuesta. Estas fueron las primeras palabras sin sentido que cruzaron por su mente.

— El sonambulismo de nuevo. Parecía tener otra voz también ... — dijo la mujer, yendo a la cama y mirando de cerca al niño y luego a su alrededor. Al no encontrar nada fuera de lugar, enderezó las mantas de Adrien y comenzó a acariciar los mechones rubios con cuidado. — Creo que trabajar para tu padre me está volviendo muy loca ...

Adrien permaneció inmóvil, controlándose a sí mismo para no estar de acuerdo o decir algo como "él vuelve loco a cualquiera". Prefería estar callado y disfrutar el breve momento de afecto.

Aunque Nathalie era la persona dentro de la mansión que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con él, o mejor dicho, cuidándolo, siempre se mantuvo seria y estricta, salvo algunas excepciones. Incluso cuando aún era su niñera, no se mostraba tan "humana": no solía hacer escapatorias para conversaciones aleatorias, mucho menos preocuparse por ser amigable, era simplemente eficientemente profesional.

Sin embargo, aunque no era cariñosa, siempre intervino a favor de Adrien y él tenía claros ejemplos de esto: cuando quería comenzar a estudiar fuera de casa y ella ayudaba a convencer a Gabriel; cuando se escapó de su casa en Navidad y llamó a sus amigos; hubo muchas más situaciones similares, pero el niño no estaba completamente seguro de su influencia o no ...

Tal vez Nathalie era simplemente tímida, tal vez vivir con el otro Agreste hizo que la gente fuera indiferente y seca... tal vez se le prohibió ser cualquier cosa menos eficiente, de modo que Adrien no estaría triste si la despidieran.

Imposible!

Nathalie nunca sería despedida: ella era la que mantenía todo en orden.

.

.

.

Gorila cayó en una trampa traidora, impulsada por la curiosidad de saber cuántos uniformes tenía Nathalie en el armario. Cuando abrió las puertas y vio todas esas prendas envueltas y sin ningún tipo de orden entre ellas, comenzó a doblarse y guardar todo.

¡Maldito gusto por el orden!

Gorila no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo con su vida, pero sabía que había veintiún suéteres, la mayoría de ellos de color rojizo; había once trajes en su uniforme, estos siguiendo el mismo patrón de colores; También había una u otra prenda de vestir desnuda en medio de todo, sin embargo, cosas que ni siquiera recordaba haber visto a su colega usando, como, por ejemplo, una falda.

Todas las piezas estaban ahora ordenadas, alineadas y dobladas dentro del armario. Solo quedaba un lugar para arreglarlo: un pequeño cubículo en la parte inferior, donde ponía sus zapatos. Tres cajas del mismo modelo, del mismo color, exactamente iguales.

¿Qué problema vio que cambiaba de vez en cuando, después de todo?

Cuando sacó una de las cajas para poder desempolvarla, una sorpresa inesperada llegó sobre el embalaje de cartón: una araña temible, con sus largas piernas y varios ojos pequeños y brillantes, toda esta monstruosidad condensada en una criatura de poco más de dos centímetros. contando las piernas estiradas.

Al mismo tiempo, actuando por impulso y miedo, el hombre grande tiró la caja y su residente no deseado también, como resultado. Ahora era aún peor: ¡la araña podía estar escondida en cualquier lugar de la habitación de Nathalie, esperando la más mínima distracción para saltar sobre él!

Solo había una opción segura para mantener su supervivencia en esa habitación, con el terrible arácnido suelto: subir a la cama, mirar todo con cuidado y esperar a Nathalie. Esa famosa frase "ella debe tener más miedo de ti que tú de ella" no se aplicaba a Gorilla. Ciertamente le tenía más miedo a la araña de lo que cualquier ser en el mundo le tendría miedo.

Por suerte para el guardaespaldas, Nathalie no tardó más de un minuto en llegar a la habitación, sin aliento, mirando todo con atención como si buscara un invasor.

— ¿Qué fue ese ruido? ¿Qué sucedió? — Cuando finalmente notó al otro en su cama, el tono de preocupación fue reemplazado por irritación — ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi cama?

— Araña!

— ¿Dónde? Donde? Preguntó, ya que también fue hasta donde él estaba y miró a cada rincón de la habitación.

Nathalie no compartió la aracnofobia de su colega, pero las arañas podrían ser peligrosas y todo lo que no necesitaba ahora era detenerse en una sala de emergencias debido a una picadura venenosa.

— Puede estar en cualquier parte, tiré la caja que estaba en el piso!

— ¿Ella te mordió? ¿Cómo es ella? Peludo? Marrón?

El tipo grande respiró hondo, trató de calmarse y recordar la apariencia de la criatura. No había mucho que decir, así que tomó las manos de Nathalie y mostró un pequeño espacio entre ellas.

— Creo que este tamaño, oscuro ...

— piernas delgadas?

— Ese, ¿la viste?

— ¡Es una maldita araña doméstica! — La secretaria comenzó a dar golpes leves al colega, empujándolo fuera de la cama.

— ¡Pero sigue siendo una araña!

— ¡Ella no hará nada a menos que la molestes! — Nathalie recuperó el aliento, tratando de encontrar su "paz interior" y saber exactamente qué pasó: — ¿Dónde estaba ella?

— En una caja en tu armario ...

— ¿Y por qué estabas revisando mi armario? — La voz salió entre sus dientes, dejando en claro que la "paz interior" ya había vuelto al espacio.

— Poner en orden.

— ¿Arreglaste mi armario? El todo? — Ahora las preguntas se decían con incredulidad — ¿Incluso el primer cajón?

— Incluso ... — algo más tranquila, el hombre corpulento fue al armario y cerró las puertas — De nada. Entonces arreglaré tus zapatos.

— ¡No arreglarás nada más! ¡Olvida todo lo que viste!

— Créeme, no tengo dudas de recordar! — Hizo una pausa breve para suspirar — Nunca podré volver a mirarte sin imaginar una de esas piezas con estampados de corbata.

— ¡Te dije que lo olvidaras! Ella gritó, su cara completamente roja, mientras le arrojaba la almohada.

.

.

.

Habían pasado horas y ahora los relojes marcaban las tres y treinta y tres de la mañana.

Nathalie pensó en el plan de Gabriel, pensó en Emilie aprobando o no lo que estaban haciendo, pensó en Adrien, incluso pensó en la pobre araña que fue desplazada ... todas esas pequeñas cosas, unidas al estrés y la ansiedad, no le permitieron dormir. .

Sin forma de obligarse a descansar, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a presentar todo lo que pudo: agenda del día, correos electrónicos, pedidos, incluso el ramo con las flores específicas que Gabriel le pidió. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se encontrara aburrida y con sueño otra vez, incapaz de dormir debido a su mente reacia.

Lo poco que podía hacer, a las cuatro y cincuenta y seis de la mañana, era levantarse de inmediato y aprovechar el "tiempo extra" para hacer algo que casi nunca tenía tiempo para hacer: lavarse el cabello.

.

.

.

Uno de los daños de levantarse tan temprano fue que el hambre llegó demasiado temprano.

Todavía quedaban unos veinte minutos para que alguien se despertara en la mansión y Nathalie ya estaba en la cocina, buscando algo lo suficientemente sabroso para el desayuno. No tenía muchas demandas, solo algo rápido, práctico y sin sabor a fruta seca.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que recurriera al gran cofre del tesoro gastronómico, es decir, el refrigerador. Fue allí donde los dulces, los postres, los pequeños refinamientos que volvieron loco a cualquiera.

Se encontró entre los estantes segundo y tercero, justo detrás de algunos paquetes de ingredientes poco interesantes como el estrato de tomate, estaba el gran amor de la secretaria: la mermelada de cerezas. El chef sabía de ese amor prohibido y, por lo tanto, lo había escondido en uno de los pocos lugares que podía.

Nathalie se armó con la primera cuchara que vio y comenzó a disfrutar las cerezas sumergidas en almíbar. Probablemente se sentiría mal después, pero era un riesgo totalmente válido: ¡eran cerezas!

Simplemente no esperaba ser atrapada con las manos en la masa, más como un niño con las mejillas rojas, mientras trataba de lamer el resto del almíbar que quedaba en el frasco después de comer.

— Nathalie ... — la voz baja y hosca casi la hizo soltar todo, mientras trataba de esconder la olla y la cuchara — ¿Qué estás haciendo en la cocina?

— Buenos días, señor Agreste! — Ella no tuvo el coraje de mirar. Simplemente abrió el grifo del lavabo y comenzó a lavar la evidencia de lo que estaba haciendo, ignorando por completo la posibilidad de que viera algo — me desperté un poco antes.

— Sobre ayer ... — comenzó, manteniendo su tono gruñón mientras buscaba algo en la nevera también.

— No recuerdo nada en absoluto. ¿Debo recordar algo, señor?

— No. No pasó nada. — La respuesta llegó más tranquila, terminando la breve conversación.

Nathalie todavía carecía del valor para enfrentar al superior y Gabriel, a su vez, estaba demasiado ocupado atacando la indefensa botella de leche. Cuando finalmente calmó su sed, dejó la botella sobre el fregadero y comentó antes de irse:

— No debes pegar el frasco de mermelada en tu cara, está muy claro lo que estabas haciendo. — Cuando el asistente lo miró, completamente atónito, hizo un punto de indicar en su rostro dónde había un punto rojizo en su rostro.

— Y no debes beber leche directamente del cuello — como un xeque se señaló a sí misma, indicando que tenía un clásico "bigote de leche blanca".

Los dos se miraron, avergonzados por sus propios errores y demasiado arrogantes para limpiarse la cara. Cada uno esperaba que el otro actuara primero, admitiendo su culpa para que solo entonces el otro lo admitiera.

Interrumpiendo la gran competencia entre los dos, Gorilla entró a la cocina sin ceremonia, ajustándose el cuello del traje y murmurando algo sin importancia. Solo se detuvo cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta de salida que estaba en la habitación, notando que no estaba solo:

— ¿A dónde vas tan temprano en la mañana? — preguntó el superior con seriedad hasta el punto de parecer amenazante, si no fuera por la mancha de leche en sus labios.

— Comprará más leche — intervino Nathalie, respondiendo por el colega y dando un xaque-mate al superior.

— bien. Compre más mermelada de cerezas también. — ordenó Agreste, sin perderse solo.

Gorila, que observó todo completamente en silencio, solo pudo tratar de imaginar el tipo de argumento de que los dos eran tan pronto. A veces quería ser el favorito del jefe como Nathalie y poder dar respuestas como esa sin correr el riesgo de ser despedido.

Solo más tarde, cuando ya estaba en el auto, el hombre grande comenzó a reír en voz baja, finalmente entendió las caras sucias y las órdenes de compra.

.

.

.

Las siguientes horas pasaron de la misma manera que siempre: el chef comenzó a preparar el desayuno, Gabriel se encerró en el estudio hasta que todo estuvo listo, Nathalie despertó a Adrien, Gorila llegó con los cruasanes, ella y Gorila llevaron al niño a la escuela. ..

La única diferencia con la fatídica rutina comenzó exactamente en el camino a casa: el asistente tomaría la ropa preparada de Adrien y la llevaría a su camerino, aprovechando la oportunidad para coordinar el resto de los preparativos para el desfile. Eso es lo que ella planeó, al menos.

La amarga realidad que estaba experimentando era bastante diferente: sostenía varios alfileres y otros utensilios de ese tipo, mientras Gabriel insistía en que se realizara una u otra reparación. Nathalie no vio diferencia entre cómo eran las piezas ahora y cómo eran antes ...

— ¿Que crees? Tiene un ajuste más simétrico, proporcional a ... — el superior gastó todo su vocabulario técnico, mientras que el asistente se concentró lo más posible para no tragarse ninguno de los alfileres — ... ¿Qué piensas, Nathalie?

— Hun?

— ¡Contéstame pronto, no tengo todo el día!

— Bueno... — la respuesta fue un gruñido, lo único que consiguió con sus labios ocupados.

— ¿Qué tan bueno? ¡No hago cosas buenas! ¡Adrien no puede usar algo solamente bieno!

Y así comenzó el martirio de un estilista incomprendido, que deambulaba por el estudio y decía sus gemidos. Gabriel podría ser el mejor de los mejores, el dueño de la razón, pero cuando se trataba de Adrien, el temperamento delicado se volvía aún más frágil.

Sabiendo dónde terminaría todo, Nathalie se deshizo de los pequeños alfileres que tenía en la boca, dejándolos a todos en una esquina de la mesa, y comenzó a sacar los alfileres de la ropa para poder doblarlos.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Aún no está listo!

— ¿Quiere saber qué pienso realmente de este atuendo, señor? — Su voz estaba irritada, así como la mirada — ¡Creo que es horrible! ¡Horrible como tantas otras piezas que ya has hecho y que fueron un gran éxito en París! Adrien usará el atuendo y será un éxito, como siempre.

Después de haber hablado sin pensar, Nathalie se culpó a sí misma por haber ido demasiado lejos ya que Gabriel la estaba mirando con una mirada perdida y sin respuesta. Lo que menos necesitaba era una crisis artística ahora.

— Señor... yo...

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que es horrible? ¿Qué entiendes de moda para juzgar parte de mi trabajo? ¡No acepto las críticas de alguien que repara la ropa con una engrapadora, Nathalie! — El drama dio paso a la irritación. La única persona que podía criticar las prendas de Gabriel era él mismo, cualquier otra persona estaba "desprovista de sentido estético", lo que le quitó totalmente la credibilidad.

Ignorando completamente al superior y sin sentir una pizca de culpa nuevamente, el asistente colocó cuidadosamente la ropa en la caja que pertenecía y ya se estaba preparando para irse, pero claramente advirtió antes:

— Adrien espera verte en el desfile de hoy.

En respuesta, Agreste simplemente se volvió y fingió que no le importaba. Tenía cosas importantes que hacer antes.

.

.

.

Para alguien que pasó la mayor parte de la noche prácticamente despierta, Nathalie se sintió en medio de una pesadilla: el equipo de seguridad aún no había llegado; algunas personas ya comenzaban a reunirse afuera e interrumpían la disposición de la ubicación de la foto; el equipo de limpieza tomó casi todo lo que estaba listo del lugar; una de las luces estaba quemada; y, como la cereza en la cima, el alcalde Bourgeois vagaba de esquina en esquina ordenando cosas completamente sin sentido y perturbando a todos, completamente comprensible, debería estar en pánico más que nadie.

Sería una verdadera lucha contra el tiempo que todo se terminara antes de que llegara Audrey Bourgeois. Cualquier esfuerzo por el desfile valdría la pena, sería la última aparición de Hawk Moth y la primera, de muchas, de Emilie Agreste.

Pensando en ello, en cómo la vida de Adrien iba a ser mejor, en la desaparición de los súper villanos en París ... todas esas ventajas le dieron un impulso a Nathalie.

¡Haría que todo funcionara, no importa cómo!


	4. Les coordinations

**LES COORDINATIONS**

.

.

.

Fue suficiente que el alcalde André Bourgeois viera a Nathalie y Gorila para ir a ellos, sonriendo, con la clara intención de pedir algo. Por suerte para él ser una figura influyente, de lo contrario los dos colegas de servicio simplemente lo ignorarían.

— Te estaba esperando! — anunció el alcalde, ya frente a ellos — Necesito cambiar la entrada de mármol, ¿puedes encargarme de eso? — preguntó Nathalie y luego señaló al guardaespaldas a su lado — Y tú, ¿podrías ayudar a estacionar los autos?

— No — respondió ella por los dos.

— No? A que te refieres No creo que entiendas, soy el alcalde y ...

— Y me asignaron dirigir todo el desfile, Sr. Bourgeois. Como alcalde, debe prestar atención a sus admiradores — la voz de Nathalie era grave, pero aún había cierta tranquilidad.

— ¿Mis admiradores por ahí? ¿Pero ya?

Era innegable la euforia en la que estaba el alcalde ahora. Su personalidad pública estaba lejos del interés de los niños agrupados en la acera, pero podría captar la atención de las personas con facilidad, probablemente haciendo un discurso motivador y fuera de tiempo.

Cuando ya se apresuraba hacia la salida, no pudo resistirse a detenerse a mitad de camino y mirar hacia atrás, doblando los hombros hacia arriba y dando una "excusa" para que abandonara la escena:

— Me aman! — Dijo, con una risita tranquila al final, mientras continuaba dando sus pasos hacia la salida.

— ¿Y ahora? — Preguntó el gran hombre, sabiendo que no tendría una tarea tan simple como la de André Bourgeois.

— Busca una gran alfombra roja, aprovecha la oportunidad e intenta encontrar una lámpara para poner debajo de la pasarela en lugar de la que se quemó.

— Solo? — La voz de Gorilla estaba llena de incredulidad.

— Solo — respondió el colega, mirando la tableta en sus manos y preparándose para comenzar a asignar tareas a otros.

El guardaespaldas estaba satisfecho, yendo tras los objetos. Nathalie, a su vez, sabía que tendría que turnarse para coordinar los diferentes equipos y ayudar a Gorila con sus tareas.

.

.

.

Lejos de todo el ajetreo y el bullicio de la gente, de uniforme caminando y curiosos de servicio, Adrien Agreste estaba prestando tanta atención a las clases como podía. Por supuesto, podría haber estado mejor si hubiera tenido una noche de sueño ininterrumpido.

— ... Y no solo el autor de Les Misérables, Victor Hugo es también el autor de Notre-Dame de Paris, fue gracias a él que la catedral volvió a llamar la atención de los franceses, ¡incluso recibió una renovación! Pero no se preocupe, las novelas solo estarán en la prueba, por ahora quiero que se inspire en mi ejemplo para el trabajo bimestral individual: escribir un ensayo de al menos quince líneas sobre una persona importante en la historia de Francia, cualquiera. Como es un trabajo relativamente fácil, la fecha límite es hasta nuestra próxima clase, es decir, pasado mañana — al final de toda la explicación, la maestra finalmente se sentó a la mesa y sonrió, permaneciendo firme a pesar de los suspiros y disgustos de los estudiantes.

— ¿Tiene que ser una figura histórica o puede ser más reciente, profesora Bustier? — preguntó Alya, sonriendo de oreja a oreja porque ya sabía con quién iba a hacerlo.

— Pueden hacer sobre figuras contemporáneas, pero seré un poco más exigente si es un trabajo en LadyBug: quiero veinticinco líneas. Después de todo, ya eres un erudito sobre ella debido a LadyBlog — el tutor caminó por la sala nuevamente, esperando más preguntas.

— Profesora Bustier! — Chloé levantó la mano lo más rápido que pudo, no quería esperar a ser respondida: — Y solo puede ser un pequeño ensayo tonto o puede ser más trabajo ... ¿Cómo decirlo? ... digno de mí?

— Siéntase libre de una presentación más elaborada, que puede ganar un punto extra o no. Pero tenga cuidado: la escritura es obligatoria, hecha a mano.

— ¿Y puede ser sobre alguien? — fue el turno de Nino de preguntar — ¿Incluso sobre una persona más "ordinaria"? — hizo las comillas con los dedos.

— ¡Gran pregunta, Nino! — la mayor se dirigió al frente de la sala nuevamente — Sería genial si todos eligieran a una persona "común" — al igual que la estudiante, ella citaba con los dedos — Alguien que realmente admiras por todo lo que haces, cómo te inspira y cómo nuestro país no sería el mismo sin él.

A medida que los demás estaban cada vez más emocionados y ansiosos por hacer el trabajo, Adrien frunció el ceño y miró su mesa. Hacer un trabajo en LadyBug podría comprometerlo, especialmente si intenta hacer algo con todo lo que sabe sobre la heroína, aunque no sea mucho. Hacer un trabajo con tu padre sería prácticamente imposible, todo lo que sabías sobre él te daría un máximo de diez líneas. Hacer acerca de una figura histórica sería problemático: querría hacer una investigación exhaustiva y elaborada, pero la fecha límite no estaría a su favor... tantos nombres pasaron por su mente, pero ninguno en el que realmente se inspiró.

— Algo anda mal, Adrien? — preguntó la maestra, tocando ligeramente el hombro del niño.

— No! Estaba... pensando aquí, tratando de decidir con quién voy a hacer el trabajo, ¡eso es todo! — Agreste sonrió torpemente.

— Puede ser muy difícil elegir a alguien para hacer el trabajo. Tal vez incluso fui injusto contigo: con tantas cosas que haces todo el día, la búsqueda de la sala de redacción puede haber tenido una mala fecha de entrega ... — la culpa que sentía estaba estampada en su rostro.

— No, eso no es exactamente lo que me preocupa.

— ¿Entonces qué es?

— No puedo pensar mucho en nadie. No creo que pueda hacer el número mínimo de líneas...

— Haré un trato contigo entonces: puedes hacer menos líneas, pero quiero al menos veinticinco en total.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, maestra?

— ¡Haz más de una persona! — ella sonrió, logrando obtener una sonrisa de alivio de Adrien también — Ahora, disfruta el descanso.

— ¿Descanso? — Repitió, sin entender de qué estaba hablando hasta que miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban solos en el aula.

Adrien esbozó una de sus sonrisas avergonzadas, arrojó todo lo que tenía sobre la mesa en su bolso y se fue tan rápido como pudo. Quería encuentra a Nino pronto, antes de que Chloé o alguna otra chica comenzaran a rodearlo. Simplemente no esperaba chocar contra un logotipo que salía por la puerta: Marinete Dupain-Cheng.

Por reflejo, logró sostenerla por los hombros y mantenerla en posición vertical. Adrien no pudo enfrentar a su amiga, se sentía como una verdadera cabeza de viento.

— Lo siento, realmente no miré a dónde iba... — comenzó con sus excusas, soltándose y poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza — ¿Te lastimé?

— A-Adr-d-A ... — la chica trató de decir algo, parada en el mismo lugar donde la dejó — ¡No, por supuesto que no! Fue genial, er ... genial que me abrazaste, ¡no me dejaste caer! Jeje ... — ella también puso una mano detrás de su cabeza — Soy torpe, todo fue mi culpa, lo siento.

— Creo que somos dos torpes entonces — sonrió — ¿Viste a Nino?

— Él y Alya están hablando sobre el trabajo que realizó la señorita Bustier ... Los dos comenzaron a discutir sobre quién eligió el mejor tema — la explicación fue acompañada por una risa al final.

— Y tú, ¿has elegido a alguien?

— Tú... — dio una sonrisa tonta, pero se despertó poco después: — ¡No! Todavía no he elegido, pero apuesto a que será alguien como ChatNoir, LadyBug, algún héroe moderno, ¿sabes? Pero realmente quería escribir sobre Gabriel Agreste, porque él es mi estilista favorito y va a hacer un desfile de moda hoy, pero ya debes saberlo porque es su hijo... — en vano, trató de explicarse y encontrar una excusa cualquiera para cambiar de tema, pero cada vez estaba más enredado.

— Si, lo se! — Algunas risas adorables acompañaron la confirmación — Y hoy voy a desfilar con tu increíble sombrero, Marinette.

— Eres increíble... — otra vez, ella estaba dando esa sonrisa apasionada hasta que notó lo que dijo — ¡No, soy increíble! Quiero decir: ¿el sombrero es realmente increíble como tú?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hiciste! — el niño dio una de sus sonrisas más adorables, comenzando su viaje para encontrar a Nino. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a las escaleras, se detuvo y volvió a mirar a su amigo — ¡Ah, Marinete! ¡Hable con la señorita Bustier, tal vez ella le permita escribir un poco sobre mi padre y compensarlo hablando de una persona más!

No esperó las respuestas, solo bajó las escaleras cuando terminó de hablar. Dejó una Marinete completamente derretida, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y saludándolo con la mano, a pesar de que ya no estaba allí.

.

.

.

Gorilla se maldijo por haber despreciado sus dos tareas, ya que tenía grandes obstáculos para lograr ambas: no tenía idea de dónde se podía encontrar una alfombra roja en ese lugar y el reflector adicional que tenían estaba roto. Se sentía absurdamente infantil, jugando a las escondidas con Nathalie en un intento de al menos lograr comprar una nueva pieza de iluminación sin que ella lo notara.

Intento en vano.

Cuando el matón logró cruzar la puerta e ir hacia el auto, el colega prácticamente saltó del piso a su lado.

— ¿Donde vamos? — La voz salió desinteresada en una respuesta, pero ella continuó acompañándolo al auto.

— Compra un reflector — respondió el otro, abriendo las puertas del auto — ¿De verdad quieres ir?

— Si.

Nathalie no insistió en mantener el diálogo. El silencio dentro del auto era algo intimidante, ya que Gorila no estaba seguro de por qué lo acompañaban, pero al menos el colega no se quejaba en sus oídos.

El viaje fue corto: estaban cerca del centro comercial, el GPS indicó erróneamente una demora de seis minutos: solo tomó cinco para llegar a la tienda, la parte que se compraría y volvió a estar en el automóvil. Sin embargo, el colega permaneció en silencio, mirando a la nada y completamente ajeno a la invitación para acompañarlo en la compra.

— De vuelta? — Preguntó, ya que metió la llave de su auto para encenderlo.

— No, no ... — finalmente se escuchó su voz — me lleva a un lugar que tiene comida.

— comida? Nathalie, son las once y cuarto de la mañana, no vamos a encontrar comida ...

Y se explicó la falta de tema: hambre. No estaba de mal humor, no estaba enojada, solo tenía hambre. Para que ella pueda escapar de todo el pandemonio que tuvo que arreglar y "pedir ayuda", debe ser una situación crítica: tenía hambre y no tenía energía.

— Todo lo que puedas comer servirá, solo sigue adelante — le preguntó la asistente, apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento y cerrando los ojos: ni siquiera podía moverse sin que su estómago se quejara.

El guardaespaldas no podía conducir como si estuviera en una persecución policial, pero tampoco podía caminar por las calles buscando nada. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que decidiera ir al mismo lugar al que iba todas las mañanas: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.

Al llegar a la panadería, eligió todo lo que estaba en los estantes y que su buena voluntad le permitiría pagar. Afortunadamente, Nathalie no tenía requisitos gastronómicos, lo que lo hizo más fácil.

— ¿Son dieciocho euros, algo más? — preguntó la Sra. Sabine con una sonrisa amistosa, escribiendo la cantidad en el registro.

— Dos cafés — respondió el tipo grande sin la menor intención de parecer amigable — Extra fuerte.

— Creo que es la primera vez que te acompañan ... — El suave comentario mientras preparaba las bebidas hizo que el otro rodara los ojos. —Tráela la próxima vez —, y finalmente, Sabine sonrió y extendió los vasos con humo blanquecino saliendo.

Gorila no hizo preguntas para responder, solo dejó el cambio en el mostrador, tomó todo lo que había comprado y salió de la panadería. No entendía toda esa buena voluntad y estímulo para la conversación que el Dupain-Cheng logró tener, sin importar el tiempo.

Al notar que su colega caminaba hacia el auto, Nathalie finalmente se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y abrió la puerta, inclinándose discretamente para salir del auto. Era perfectamente consciente de la regla de "no comer ni beber en el automóvil", pero no estaba dispuesta a ir más allá de unos pocos pasos. Su cuerpo ya estaba dando todas las advertencias de una caída de presión clásica.

— Hay un parque al otro lado de la calle — La voz de Gorila se escuchó baja, mientras esperaba que su colega reanudara su pose de "profesionalismo inquebrantable".

— ¿Sería demasiado patético no poder llegar allí? — murmuró, comenzando una verdadera batalla para poder dar pasos en línea recta.

— No tanto como morir antes del desfile — fue su turno de murmurar, yendo a su lado — Debería haberte advertido antes.

— Estaba demasiado ocupado diciendo cosas obvias ... Espero haber sido lo suficientemente claro con las tareas.

Era lo único que Nathalie quería en ese momento: haber sido clara y objetiva con toda la coordinación de los equipos. En cuanto a su hambre, estaba a punto de ser saciada. Se estaba acomodando en uno de los bancos de la plaza, Gorilla solo se quedó parada y le tendió uno de los cafés y la caja de macarrones.

— No, antes de encontrarmos — el tipo grande hizo una pausa breve para tomar un café — No soy tan gruñón como tú.

— No soy maleducado, ¡hasta te compré una piruleta el otro día! — dijo la asistente en un tono divertido, finalmente abriendo la delicada caja y metiendo uno de los dulces en su boca.

— Eso fue un malentendido! Aclaró, robando uno de los dulces para sí mismo.

— No hay que ser tímido, los dulces no son solo para niños...

— Impresiones de corbata tampoco...

— Nunca lo olvidarás, ¿verdad? — La secretaria se alisó el pelo en la frente, antes de tomar un café.

— No.

El silencio se estableció mientras los dos comían algunos dulces, hasta que Nathalie decidió continuar la conversación con un simple comentario:

— Al menos encontró solo esto ...

— ¿Y hay más?

— A veces sí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir a veces? ¿Las cosas desaparecen en medio de tu desorden y luego reaparecen?

— Exactamente ...

— No me lo explicarás, ¿verdad?

Nathalie no respondió y así, una vez más, el silencio se estableció mientras los dos terminaban el breve descanso para tomar café.

Sin estar demasiado cansada y su estómago gritando por comida, finalmente tuvo el coraje de mirar la tableta y descubrir cuántas llamadas había perdido. Para su sorpresa, una buena sorpresa, no había conexión alguna, una señal de que todo iba perfectamente bien. Otro detalle que no pasó desapercibido fue el cronograma: fue relativamente corto antes de que Adrien fuera liberado durante el almuerzo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era disfrutar del descanso que estaba tomando hasta que suena la señal de la escuela.

— Sabes … — comenzó, en un intento de llamar la atención del guardaespaldas. — Al señor Agreste no le gusta que Adrien pierda el enfoque en sus estudios — cuando recibió un gruñido de su colega, continuó — y Adrien está totalmente fascinada con la heroína de París.

— Normal para la edad — justificó el tipo grande, sin detenerse a mirar a los pájaros jugando en el agua de la fuente.

— Sí, pero el señor Agreste lo considera una falta terrible. Durante las inspecciones en la habitación, Adrien necesita deshacerse de toda la colección de ... Artículos — Nathalie no tenía mejor palabra para describir las "figuras de acción" y otras baratijas que el niño compró en las compras en línea. — El único escondite libre de inspecciones son nuestras habitaciones.

— No lo creo — susurró la otra, asombrada, mirando a Nathalie como si acabara de confesar un asesinato.

— Acabas de aceptar que es normal para su edad...

— ¡Sin: el! ¡Normal para él! — enfatizó Gorilla — No puedo creer que ayudes al chico a ocultar este tipo de cosas... Ni siquiera creo que realmente puedas ocultarlo a Gabriel.

— Señor Agreste — corrigió ella.

— ¿Ves? ¡No hay señales de él aquí y actúas con una profesionalidad exagerada! — respondió el otro — No creo que le enseñe a esconder cosas de Gabriel ...

— Sr. Agres... Sr. Gabriel. Bueno?

— Diría que es menos peor, pero no cambia el hecho de que apuñalas su ciega confianza para ocultar la adicción de ese chico...

— Es para Adrien... — suspiró ella.

— Cuando lo sepa, será peor para los dos.

— Si lo sapa — sonrió Nathalie, levantándose del asiento — Vamos, mejor espera a Adrien en el auto.

.

.

.

Llevar a Adrien a casa, esperarlo a almorzar y luego llevarlo de regreso a la escuela era completamente lo mismo que todos los días. Sin embargo, cuando Nathalie y Gorila regresaron a la mansión Agreste para almorzar, las llamadas incesantes comenzaron una tras otra. La asistente no intentó responderlas, solo miró la tableta tratando de pensar qué hacer.

— No es mejor... — comenzó el tipo grande, mirándola mientras detenía el auto en una luz roja.

— Toma el almuerzo para mí más tarde — preguntó en un tono ordenado mientras lo interrumpía, desabrochándole el cinturón de seguridad.

— No... no, no, no — repitió varias veces — ¿Vas a salir corriendo en medio de la calle? Puedo llevarte y...

— Me tomará unos tres minutos si tomo el metro de al lado — fue todo lo que respondió, saliendo del auto y cerrando la puerta al lado.

El conductor no tenía mucho que hacer, solo la siguió con la mirada mientras bajaba las escaleras del metro. Era lo único que tenía tiempo que hacer antes de que los otros conductores comenzaran a tocar la bocina: la luz estaba verde nuevamente.

.

.

.

Nathalie se estaba maldiciendo internamente.

Odiaba tomar el metro. Odiaba a las personas que nunca había visto antes atrapadas en el mismo espacio con ella. Odiaba que estas personas sonrieran y hablaran mientras su mundo se desmoronaba. Odiaba a la gente, en resumen.

Maldita sea el momento en que decidió dejar el número de teléfono con uno de los coordinadores, en caso de que hubiera dudas sobre la asignación de asientos. Probablemente su número personal se había distribuido a todos los incompetentes que estaban trabajando en ese desfile.

Las llamadas no podían ser ignoradas todo el tiempo, ella sacrificaría el almuerzo tarde o temprano para poder responder a todos, por lo que muchas llamadas solo podían indicar que se abrió un cráter en medio de la pasarela y que el fin del mundo se acercaba... el fin de su mundo, su cordura, de una manera más directa.

Las puertas del metro se abrieron, Nathalie caminó tan rápido como lo permitieron sus talones. Fue suficiente para doblar la esquina de la cancha, caminar unos metros y eso es todo: estaría a punto de saber qué estaba pasando.

Cuando el asistente cruzó las puertas del inmenso edificio, fue como si todos los presentes la estuvieran mirando con los rostros iluminados, como si la gran salvación llegara a la vida de todos. Para Nathalie, era como estar rodeado de idiotas.

Todos los grandes, urgentes e infames problemas que no podían esperar unos minutos para resolverse consumieron el resto de la paciencia de la mujer. Francamente, cuán inepto debía ser un ser humano para no resolver problemas lógicos obvios como esos:

El equipo de limpieza detuvo completamente el servicio cuando llegaron a los baños:

— Nos hemos quedado sin toallas de papel, el jabón líquido ha caducado, uno de los baños tiene un problema de plomería y no sabemos si fue para lavar todo o solo el piso — explicó el coordinador con un aire dramático, esperando ser bendecido con las soluciones correctas de Nathalie

— Compre más toallas, más jabón líquido, cierre la puerta del baño con problemas y lave el piso, pero limpie todo lo demás — suspiró, culpable por cambiar su propio almuerzo para resolver esas... estupideces.

El equipo de seguridad parecía estar un poco más calificado, solo parecía. Los hombres con traje y gafas de sol se comportaron como topos torpes.

— ¿Y cuál es la mejor táctica para la contención en caso de incendio?

— Evacue a las personas, trate de mantener el orden y no bloquee los pasajes. No habrá un incendio... — suspiró, completando mentalmente " _... a menos que prende fuego a todo y finjo mi muerte"_.

— Bien, maniobra 8-B. ¿Qué pasa si ocurre un robo?

— Intenta atrapar al culpable sin generar agitación y alardear — la mujer enderezó el revuelo cayendo sobre su frente, tratando de mantener la calma.

— ¿Es lo mismo en caso de furto? No sabríamos quién fue el culpable, lo que puede hacer que sea difícil encontrar al culpable sin causar confusión y ...

— ¡Haz exactamente lo mismo! — Respondió entre dientes — Consulte el código de seguridad contra incendios y pánico de París, si la situación no se describe allí, solo mantenga el orden y espere hasta que LadyBug o ChatNoir aparezcan y resuelvan todo. — la falta de paciencia garabateada en la respuesta hizo que el guardia de seguridad se callara. Nathalie estaba completamente dispuesta a explicar lo que sucedería en caso de asesinato, en la práctica.

La conversación con el equipo de filmación fue la más simple de todas, fue suficiente para que Nathalie se hiciera entender de una manera muy... simple:

— Filme solo el desfile dentro de las zonas permitidas, está estrictamente prohibido hablar con las modelos. — anunció Nathalie con calma, frente a la reportera Nadja y sus otros compañeros.

— Pero sería genial si pudiéramos tener una entrevista exclusiva con una de las modelos, tal vez incluso con Adrien Agreste... — La reportera intentó aparecer para hacer una propuesta atractiva, pero luego fue cortada.

— No. Filme solo el desfile dentro de las zonas permitidas, está estrictamente prohibido hablar con las modelos y otros participantes — el asistente prácticamente repitió el discurso, con un toque más frío.

— ¿Un exclusivo en los vestuarios, tal vez? — Nadja no se rindió, continuó con la estúpida sonrisa y la certeza de que lograría algo.

— Lo único que lograrás al ir a los camerinos es un proceso muy detallado que te hará perder tu carrera televisiva y todo lo que quieras tener en tu vida. Créeme, puedo hacer esto. Incluso puedo hacer una compilación acusándote de tomar imágenes de Adrien en muchas situaciones diferentes, difundirlas en tus "primicias" sin ningún permiso y cómo puede afectar la psicología de un niño de su edad — con cada palabra escupida con desprecio , la reportera perdió su sonrisa por completo y comenzó a asustarse — ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

— No-no! Gracias por la oportunidad de cubrir el desfile.

— Haz tu trabajo con éxito, será genial para ti y la Agreste — fue todo lo que dijo el asistente antes de dejar atrás a Nadja y al resto del equipo de filmación.

Después de que se resolvieron tantos otros problemas, se iniciaron conversaciones, órdenes y tareas, Gorila había llegado nuevamente con el reflector comprado antes y con un paquete para Nathalie.

Ahora, ella estaba hablando con el electricista contratado de última hora que había instalado la lámpara en la pasarela, aprovechando la oportunidad para llegar "a la bestia" y cambiar algunos cables viejos para ganar puntos extra, algo nuevo en el negocio. De hecho, logró exactamente lo contrario de lo que pretendía:

— Lo siento, señora ... — el niño se cruzó de brazos — No sé por qué, pero apaga la lámpara y comienza a encenderse y parpadear. Es posible que deba cambiar ...

— Sí, cambia el electricista. ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento recibió para no saber que un interruptor bipolar es necesario para evitar el paso de corriente de este tipo? — Con la explicación, tanto el electricista como Gorila se quedaron mirándola boquiabiertos — ¿Puedes cambiar algo tan simple o tendré que hacerlo yo misma?

— No, es solo que... — el chico trató de explicarse, pero fue cortado antes de eso.

— ¿Desea que dibuje para que le resulte más fácil entender cómo hacer su trabajo correctamente? — la voz ya salía entre los dientes de Nathalie, en algunas octavas más chirriantes.

Al reconocer la condición de ella como una etapa entre "PRECAUCIÓN: ella es potencialmente peligrosa" y "CORRER: va a matar a alguien", Gorila se acercó cuidadosamente a ella y le extendió el paquete. Ella guardó silencio, agarró todo lo que se extendía hacia ella y marchó al vestidor de Adrien. No seguro si el "desastre de Nathalie" fue contenido, Gorila fue tras ella.

.

.

.

Ahora, el pobre guardaespaldas pensó en todos sus logros durante su vida y si realmente valían la pena o no. No se arrepintió de haber hecho algo, pero lamentó profundamente la estúpida falta que tuvo hace horas durante el almuerzo: se había olvidado por completo del almuerzo de Nathalie, compró un trozo de pastel en el camino y pensó que sería suficiente... Poco sabía él que sería su causa de muerte, una causa muy estúpida, por cierto.

— ¿CÓMO PASARÉ EL RESTO DEL DÍA SÓLO COMIENDO DULCES? — la mujer gritó y tocó la punta del dedo índice con el pecho del tipo grande. No importa la diferencia de altura, ahora parecía un monstruo gigante luchando con un ratón asustado — ¡SOLO PUEDEN QUERER MATARME!

Él se preguntó si alguien fuera de ese camerino podría estar escuchando. Probablemente no, no era lo suficientemente descuidada como para dejar testigos o pruebas. ¿Cómo iba a esconder el cuerpo? Tal vez cortarlo en pedazos pequeños y enterrarlo en el jardín, tal vez forjar un accidente automovilístico...

— DEBIA HABER ALMUERZADO Y PERMITIDO QUE ESTOS IDIOTAS ARRUINEN EL DESFILE, ¿NO? — ella tomó un breve descanso para respirar, antes de continuar gritando: — IR-RES-PON-SA-BLES! ¡ESTOY RODEADO DE IRRESPONSABLES!

Cuando se apartó un poco y se pasó la mano por la cara para tratar de arreglarse el pelo, Gorilla finalmente logró respirar profundamente. Necesitaba salir de allí ...

La prueba más clara de que Nathalie era terriblemente peligrosa cuando estaba irritada es el hecho de que nunca se akumatizó cuando estaba así: ni siquiera el villano parisino podía controlarla, la mujer se convirtió en un verdadero demonio sin escrúpulos.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? — Ella apretó los dientes, notando que su presa estaba demasiado cerca de la puerta.

— Consigue la alfombra roja que pediste antes — susurró la respuesta cuando abrió la puerta.

— ¿Y POR QUÉ NO LO CONSEGUÍAS?

— ¿Por qué no sé dónde está ...?

La mujer respiró hondo, le lanzó una mirada y pasó junto a él y la puerta. Ella caminó rápidamente, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo para dejar en claro que él la perseguiría.

— ¿Sirve eso? — Señaló un paquete grande, tirado en la esquina de una parte oscura del almacén en la parte posterior del lugar.

Como en muchas otras ocasiones, el guardaespaldas se encontró pensando en todas las habilidades de su colega: ella siempre sabía dónde debía estar todo, siempre sabía cómo resolver problemas, siempre lo sabía todo. Incluso debería saber quién era la verdadera Hawk Moth, y eso es solo porque no podría ser ella: si lo fuera, ya habría tenido éxito en quién sabe lo que quería.

— Sí... — murmuró el otro — Pero debe haber arañas en él — comentó, antes de que el colega tuviera la oportunidad de escapar.

— Ese tipo de cosas se cobrarán algún día, con interés — la voz salió entre dientes, nada contenta, mientras caminaba hacia la alfombra — ¡Vamos!

Sin atreverse a empeorar el estado nervioso de su colega, Gorila fue rápidamente hacia ella y la ayudó a levantar la alfombra enrollada. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que notó una telaraña unida a la pieza, lo que no fue sorprendente teniendo en cuenta las condiciones del almacén.

Permaneció calmado, sudando frío, pero externamente calmado ... al menos hasta que notó un borrón pardusco caminando sobre la alfombra, yendo hacia él con esas ocho pequeñas piernas.

— Na-Nathalie ... — murmuró, en pánico, estancado en su lugar.

— ¿¡Qué!? — La mujer lo miró sin paciencia por paradas repentinas mientras lo ayudaba a llevar ese pesado paquete.

Los ojos daban tanto miedo, incluso sin poder ver exactamente debido al pequeño tamaño, ¡pero daban tanto miedo!

— A ... ¡ARAÑA! — él gritó, arrojando la alfombra y moviéndose lo más lejos que pudo.

Le llevó unos minutos calmarse. Con pasos lentos y armado con gran precaución, miró a su alrededor buscando al terrible arácnido, sin siquiera recordar que había otro monstruo sediento de sangre en la habitación:

— Nathalie? — Murmuró Gorila, finalmente notándola tirada en el suelo, con la alfombra encima de ella y sus anteojos a unos metros de distancia.

— Finge que morí, necesito unos minutos — ella murmuró, mirando al techo.

— ¿Quieres que te quite la alfombra, al menos?

— Los muertos no responden preguntas.

— Lo siento... — pidió, dejando su campo de visión para esconderse en un lugar seguro. Pasaría el resto del día evitándola a ella y a los lugares con arañas.

.

.

.

Pasaron las horas, surgieron nuevos problemas y Nathalie pasó el resto de la tarde ocupada, caminando con la tableta en la mano y maldiciendo a todos los incompetentes que la rodeaban. Ya no podía hacer mucho más que dar respuestas con indicios de grosería o simplemente terminar lo que la gente dejaba a la mitad, por ejemplo, entregar los ropas a cada una de las modelos que ya habían llegado.

Hablando de modelos, ese lugar se estaba llenando cada vez más de todo tipo de personas: maquilladores, peluqueros, fotógrafos, invitados, incluso el equipo de hologramas de este XY.

Afortunadamente, todo ya estaba en marcha, las solicitudes de ayuda estaban disminuyendo...

Nathalie finalmente pudo sentarse en un lugar tranquilo y comer la rebanada de pastel que, en este punto, ya parecía algo extremadamente sabroso para un "almuerzo".

Caminó lentamente hacia el camerino de Adrien, sus pies ya estaban lo suficientemente doloridos que no podía correr más. Cuando se sentó en el sofá grande y suave, fue como si todos los músculos de su cuerpo finalmente se relajaran... Para ser perfecta, solo faltaba el pastel: era indecente ver cómo Nathalie admiraba esa masa llena de masa fruta y cobertura azucarada, casi saliva solo oliéndolo e imaginando su dulce sabor...

— Nathalie? — El guardaespaldas llamó a la puerta — Tenemos que irnos.

— Ahora? En este momento, sin posibilidad de un ligero retraso de... — miró el pastel, sintiendo que su estómago se revolvía de hambre — ¿dos minutos?

— Tenemos menos de dos minutos para estar en la escuela.

Incluso con las manos temblorosas de deseo, Nathalie dejó su precioso pastel escondido entre las prendas dobladas. Respiró hondo, se apartó el pelo de la frente y salió del vestidor con la misma mirada desinteresada que siempre tuvo.


	5. Les Revers

**LES REVERS**

.

Adrien estaba hablando animadamente con Nino, frente a las grandes puertas de la escuela Dupont. Hubo raros momentos en que la clase terminó y Gorilla ya no lo esperaba, por lo que casi siempre salía corriendo hacia el auto.

— Amigo, no puedo esperar! — Nino habló emocionado, por novena o décima vez, lo increíble que sería ser el DJ en uno de los desfiles de Adrien — ¡Afortunadamente, la señora Nathalie me llamó!

— Doña? — la modelo se rió del término — Es Nathalie, no doña Nathalie.

— No, no, no, hermanito ... — se metió las manos en los bolsillos — Todo lo que no quiero es más intimidad con doña Nathalie, nada en contra de ella, creo que es mejor así.

— ¿Qué tipo de intimidad? — Esta vez Adrien realmente parecía sorprendido.

— ¿Qué? Ninguno! No hay intimidad! Simplemente no llamo a la señora Nathalie porque parecerá que está casada con tu robot, ¡quiero decir, papá! No hay intimidad con ella, lo juro!

Todo lo que hizo él Agreste sobre las explicaciones de su amigo fue soltar unas risitas adorables. No quería incomodar aún más a su amigo, pero era imposible no encontrar divertidas las explicaciones de Lahiffe.

— Amigo ... — llamó, tratando de calmar a Nino — Es solo Nathalie, ¿de acuerdo? Ella no es peligrosa a menos que la irrites mucho... — en este momento, el rubio se detuvo por un momento recordando los castigos que ya enfrentó — Y llamas a ella de dueña o señora haz que se vea como una anciana, no es que sea nueva, pero ella no es vieja... ¿verdad? No estoy seguro de cuántos años tiene...

— ¿No sabes si tu niñera es vieja o nueva? — Nino miró a su amigo — Pensé que ustedes se llevaban bien.

— Creo que nos llevamos bien... — el rubio estaba pensativa al respecto, sin embargo, otro punto llamó su atención — ¡Hey, ella no es mi niñera! Ella es Nathalie.

— ¿Y qué significa ser Nathalie exactamente? — preguntó Nino, divertido por tanta confusión de su amigo para explicar algo tan simple.

— ¡Quieres decir que es eficiente! — él terminó riéndose, le pareció muy divertido Nino no entender que Nathalie era sinónimo de eficiencia.

— Está bien, pero ¿qué hace doña Nathalie si no es tu niñera?

— Ella es la asistente personal de mi padre... y es Nathalie — respondió Adrien de una manera infantil, sin saber qué tipo de respuesta dar.

— Hermanito... — Nino terminó riéndose — ¿Pero qué hace ella además del asistente personal? Porque estoy seguro de que recogerte de la escuela, responder al timbre y buscarte en Navidad no es su trabajo.

— Ella es Nathalie, así de simple — insistió — Ella hace todo todo el tiempo, lo sabe todo y se encarga de todo. Nathalie es Nathalie, ella siempre está ahí y siempre resuelve todo...

— ¿Es la novia de tu viejo?

Para confundir aún más a Nino, todo lo que Adrien hizo fue reírse ante esa pregunta. Nathalie y su padre eran amigos, pero cualquier cosa más allá de eso era simplemente impensable, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de explicar nada más: Gorilla comenzó a tocar la bocina mientras estacionaba el auto.

El rubio corrió hacia el auto, saludando a su amigo antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta. Lo primero que hizo Adrien cuando se enfrentó a la "niñera", además de reparar el indiscutible estado de cansancio en el que se encontraba, fue preguntar:

— Nathalie, ¿qué eres además del asistente de mi padre?

La mujer respiró hondo, pensando en una respuesta simple que pudiera darle. Sin mucho éxito, ella simplemente sonrió con timidez y trató de crear un aire de misterio, como lo había hecho tantas veces cuando respondió esa pregunta:

— Soy Nathalie — susurró ella y, al ver al niño asentir, preguntó: — ¿Por qué esta pregunta?

— Solo para estar seguro... — Agreste sonrió también.

El interior del automóvil quedó en silencio, como siempre. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para él doblar la esquina para que un Adrien exasperado comenzara a rogarle que regresara:

— ¡Nino también va al desfile, podemos dar un paseo! ¡Apuesto a que todavía está en la puerta de la escuela y ...!

— No. — Nathalie lo interrumpió, mirando por la ventana y tratando de mantener el aire de tranquilidad — Él puede ir solo, tenemos casi una hora hasta el desfile.

— Pero Nathalie... — el rubio no intentó ocultar lo decepcionado que estaba, principalmente porque Gorilla en ningún momento consideró detener el auto y regresar.

— A tu padre no le gusta tu cerca de él —, concluyó, sin dejar espacio para la oposición.

Adrien dejó escapar un aliento irritado, cruzando los brazos y mirando por la ventana. Odiaba la forma en que su padre "juzgaba" lo que era mejor para él. Por lo general, los juicios se hicieron en situaciones aisladas y en ocasiones dudosas, lo que obstaculizó por completo cualquier "éxito".

— ¿Y tú, Nathalie? ¿También crees que Nino es una mala compañía? — Adrien quería saber si solo estaba siguiendo órdenes o si también compartía los pensamientos erróneos que tenía su padre.

— ... Digamos que no me gusta ningún tipo de proximidad a él.

— ¿Hizo algo? — El chico estaba sorprendido por ese tipo de respuesta, después de todo, Nino tampoco quería estar cerca de ella.

— Bueno... — suspiró la mujer — Nada que no esté de acuerdo con la precaria base de interpretación que tiene.

Sabiendo que esa respuesta era lo mejor que podía obtener, Adrien volvió a mirar por la ventana e intentó distraerse con el "nuevo" camino que estaban tomando. Sin embargo, era inútil: quería saber qué había pasado para que Nathalie y su amigo quisieran distanciarse el uno del otro.

.

.

.

Una hora puede parecer mucho tiempo para la preparación de Adrien, pero en realidad era una fecha límite apretada. El maquillaje tardó unos veinte minutos, el cabello más veinte y tantos, más de diez minutos poniéndose el atuendo ridículo. Entre todos estos pasos, algunos eventos imprevistos impidieron que Nathalie estuviera con Adrien todo el tiempo:

El alcalde Bourgeois se había olvidado de enviar al conductor al aeropuerto para recoger a Audrey. Depende de Gorila ir a buscar a la crítica de moda más grande del mundo y aguantar a Chloe en el camino de ida y vuelta; aunque estaba malcriada, esperaba ver a su madre, Nathalie no pudo prohibirle que fuera (a pesar de los intentos).

Tenía que explicar a fondo las reglas de divulgación a una de las compañeras de escuela de Adrien, Alya Césaire. La niña parecía un prototipo perfecto de periodista, uno de los más inconvenientemente conectados, pero al menos estaba dispuesta a seguir las reglas de los derechos de imagen.

Finalmente, todavía tenía que recibir todas las figuras ilustres que fueron invitadas. No había nada tan estresante en llevar a las personas desde la puerta a sus asientos reservados mientras pronunciaban palabras de bienvenida falsas, pero dos de los invitados, en particular, la irritaban por completo:

— Sr. Tom Dupain y Sra. Sabine Cheng. Insistió el Sr. Agreste en que se quedaran en primera fila para apreciar el éxito del sombrero de la señorita Marinette, que… Donde? — ella hizo todo lo posible para mantener la sonrisa falsa mientras trataba de ser mínimamente amable con la pareja.

— ¡Oh, debe estar arreglando con el sombrero todavía, Marinette quiere que se vea perfecto! — El hombre le dio una sonrisa orgullosa, mirando a su esposa para una mejor explicación.

— ¡Pasó toda la semana trabajando en ello! — la asiático sonrió.

— Ella parece ser bastante dedicada, pero ¿dónde está ella? Y el sombrero? — La asistente le puso las manos detrás de la espalda y comenzó a chasquear los dedos, controlando que no dejara que su nivel de irritación aumentara unos pocos pasos.

— Ella debe venir ... — Sabine miró a su esposo — No deberíamos haberla dejado atrás.

— Pero ella quería hacer más ajustes, íbamos a llegar tarde... — Intentó liberarla de la culpa.

— De hecho, llegarían tarde. — Nathalie podía sentir que todos los músculos de su rostro se adormecían por mantener esa sonrisa, aunque mínima, cuando en realidad quería gritar y ahogar el primero que veía por delante.

— Puedo tratar de encontrarla a medio camino y...

— La esperaré afuera, no te preocupes. — el asistente lo interrumpió — Tu lugar está al lado de la señorita Césaire.

No insistió en esperar respuestas, mucho menos se quedó y esperó a otro invitado. Nathalie simplemente ignoró todo a su alrededor y caminó hacia la entrada de ese lugar, ignorado incluso cuando pasó junto a los Bourgeois.

Miró a su alrededor lentamente mientras planeaba todas las excusas que debería dar para un reemplazo de sombrero de último minuto, pero luego se sorprendió positivamente por primera vez ese día: estaba Marinette, con una caja rosa en sus manos. Eso sirvió para desvanecer el deseo de estrangular a alguien, lo que no quiere decir que el mal humor haya sido aniquilado.

— Ah! — Nathalie suspiró lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser notada — ¡Por fin, Marinette! ¡Todos te están esperando! — Levantó la mano, dando un poco de drama al comentario. El asistente no comprendió las explicaciones de gruñidos y tartamudeos de la niña, solo señaló la dirección de la entrada — los vestuarios están allí. ¡Llegas tarde! — y, sin dar tiempo a más excusas o explicaciones, comenzó a caminar.

— ¡Está bien! — afirmó la chica con una simpatía verdaderamente inquebrantable mientras la seguía.

Nathalie ya no tenía ganas de sonrisas falsas y el coraje de fingir cortesía, solo quería que el desfile comenzara de inmediato. Así que no tuvo sentido mirar hacia atrás cuando escuchó algunos gruñidos provenientes de la chica detrás de él. Por lo poco que sabía, Marinette Dupain-Cheng podría decir que los diálogos se redujeron a tartamudeos, sonidos incomprensibles, palabras aleatorias y probablemente una dificultad extrema en la comunicación.

Sin embargo, escuchó un sonido más fuerte. Esto, a su vez, era completamente reconocible: Marinette había caído al suelo. Nathalie no tuvo valor para mirar hacia atrás, continuó caminando en línea recta mientras observaba el sombrero de plumas rodar a los pies de Audrey Bourgeois. Todo lo que el torpe adolescente logró hacer fue gemir de culpa.

Fue intrigante cómo ese crítico de moda no resumió sus comentarios innecesarios solo sobre la moda. Estaba mirando el panel grande con el logotipo de Agreste ... probablemente daría sus opiniones sobre los cambios necesarios más tarde.

— ¿Qué és... esto? Preguntó Audrey, sosteniendo el sombrero con la punta de los dedos, como si estuviera evitando tocarlo directamente.

Nathalie tomó un breve descanso en su caminata para descubrir qué tipo de excusas y palabras incomprensibles usaría Marinette. Si fuera necesario, intervendría por la chica... solo si fuera estrictamente necesario; a Audrey Bourgeois no le agradaba en absoluto, pero sabía que tratar con ella podría dañar el plan.

— Hun... — Marinette parecía estar pensando qué decir mientras movía frenéticamente los dedos, hasta que simplemente se rindió, apretó los puños y sonrió de una manera exageradamente forzada.

 _"Cielos, necesita urgentemente aprender a controlar los músculos faciales..."_ , pensó Nathalie, dejando atrás a la niña mientras daba unos pasos, ignorando por completo las explicaciones de Chloe sobre el sombrero.

— ¡Ah.. Si! No! — Dupain—Cheng extendió su mano en negación — ¡No es mio! ¡Es de otra Marinette! — comenzó a explicar, finalmente — Solo lo e traído para ...

" _Y, sin duda: ¡necesitas aprender a mentir! Tal vez un terapeuta del habla también ... "_ , Nathalie complementó su pensamiento anterior, respiró hondo y decidió que finalmente era hora de terminarlo:

— Marinette ... — llamó y, cuando recibió un gruñido de la niña, continuó — Por aquí. — advirtió Nathalie, sin esperar ningún otro chirrido mientras volvía al vestuario.

.

.

.

Los dos caminaron en completo silencio. Marinette estaba demasiado avergonzada por la forma en que actuó, Nathalie estaba ocupada tratando de ignorar el desastre que la siguió: si la señorita Dupain-Cheng ya era torpe en su "normalidad", caminar con el sombrero cubriéndose la cara era potencialmente peligroso para todos. _"¿Qué tipo de deficiencias en la interacción resultaron en una persona caminando escondiendo su rostro con un sombrero? "_.

— Este es el vestuario de Adrien — el asistente señaló la puerta — Después del desfile, puedes hablar con él y recuperar el sombrero.

Nathalie acaba de recibir un asentimiento positivo cuando la chica miró hacia la puerta, inmóvil como una estatua. Quizás ella simplemente no sabía qué hacer sin órdenes directas y precisas, como todos los idiotas que insistieron en rodear al asistente.

Sin siquiera una palabra de advertencia, la mujer mayor llamó a la puerta y se alejó unos pasos, simplemente fingiendo que no hacía nada. Comenzó a analizar a Marinette más de cerca: tal vez el problema era que era extremadamente tímida y no sabía cómo mentir.

— Hola Marinette! — Adrien habló con entusiasmo, sorprendida de recibir el sombrero directamente de sus manos.

— hola! — ella respondió, después de algunos gruñidos no identificables.

Nathalie pensó que la niña estaba bien: ni siquiera tartamudeaba para decir una sola palabra. Y luego Nathalie volvió a estar decepcionada: todo lo que Marinette tenía que hacer era subir tres escalones miserables, pero tropezó con el segundo; ella casi deja caer a Adrien; ella arruinó el sombrero.

— Oh... — murmuró la chica, junto con algunos gemidos más antes de encogerse de manos — ¡Perdona! — Ella sonrió, siguiendo prácticamente el mismo procedimiento que hizo con Audrey, pero esta vez sonrió realmente avergonzada.

— No es nada! — respondió el rubio, dando una de sus adorables sonrisas para consolarla.

Los dos miraron el sombrero. Nathalie también estaba mirando la pieza delicada y "desmontada" que yacía en el suelo. Mientras que el asistente pensó en todas las excusas, toda la reorganización y la logística necesarias para obtener un nuevo sombrero, en el mejor de los casos, si Gabriel no dejaba que su genio como artista egocéntrico hablara más fuerte y cancelara el desfile, vio cuando los dos se golpearon la cabeza uno contra el otro y preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

— Perdon!

 _"Ambos tienen el mismo hábito molesto de disculparse por todo ..."_ , entonces Nathalie comenzó a diseccionar los dos, analizando cada acto e ignorando de lo que estaban hablando. _"Ella no me parece tartamudear o incluso decir tonterías a su alrededor ..."_ , sonrió, viendo a Adrian ayudar a su amiga a levantarse. " _Dramático ..."_ , notó, al ver cómo los dos entendían y compartían los miedos extremadamente exacerbados: Nathalie, que tendría que lidiar con algo que salió mal, no ellos.

Como si todos esos pensamientos no fueran suficientes, Nathalie casi se sorprendió cuando vio a Adrien frotar la parte posterior de su cuello y sonreír torpemente. Era como si estuviera viendo escenas de un pasado lejano, donde Gabriel hizo exactamente lo mismo al hablar con Emilie.

 _"¡No! No los dos... Sí. Definitivamente sí "_ , concluyó y sonrió, que se deshizo rápidamente. No hubo tiempo para más análisis, ¡el desfile era la principal prioridad! Entonces tendría más tiempo para estudiar qué tan rentables eran las interacciones de Adrien con sus amigos, especialmente con ese amigo.

La asistente fingió una tos seca, atrayendo la atención de los dos jóvenes hacia sí misma y anunció:

— ¡Nos vamos! — ella no esperó ningún comentario, solo comenzó a caminar y notó que Marinette la seguía. Al menos estaba empezando a entender lo que tenía que hacer de acuerdo con las acciones de Nathalie.

.

.

.

Nathalie caminó tranquilamente con Marinette justo detrás de ella. Todo lo que no necesitaba ahora era que la niña tropezara, se cayera, se rompiera una parte de su cuerpo y arruinara todo. Intentó bajar los escalones de la pequeña escalera a las filas de los espectadores aún más lentamente, principalmente porque notó que Audrey Bourgeois se estaba acercando a la "trampa".

Le tomó mucho autocontrol al asistente no dar una sonrisa maquiavélica con el ritmo de las cosas. Necesitaba aún más concentración para evitar reírse de la forma en que Chloe intentó imponerse a otras personas. Nathalie tuvo que forzar a sus músculos a mantenerse serios cuando esa niña malcriada agitó las manos, como si realmente fuera a asustar a alguien así, tal vez funcionó para las palomas, pero no para las personas.

— Hola Sra. Bourgeois — llamó Nathalie, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no ponerse nerviosa. ¡Finalmente había llegado el momento, el clímax! — Hay um sitio reservado para usted...

— Ah! ¡Claro! — dijo la mujer rubia, poniéndose de pie y esperando más detalles.

— ... En la segunda fila — completó la asistente, tratando de mantener su indiferencia.

El plan de Gabriel dependía única y exclusivamente de lo ofendido que estaría el mayor crítico de moda con un "lugar no tan digno" en ese desfile. Aparentemente, todo iba perfectamente bien porque Audrey hizo una mueca de horror, colocando sus manos sobre su pecho como si estuviera sufriendo un ataque al corazón.

— ¿¡Qué!? — la voz estaba llena de incredulidad, todavía no había absorbido la noticia. Ella permaneció de la misma manera, con una respiración irregular ... en el peor de los casos, realmente estaría teniendo un ataque al corazón.

— ¡Mi solo sienta en la primera fila! — la mimada Chloe gruñó, cruzando los brazos y mirando al suelo en señal de protesta.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Estaba claro dónde esa chica molesta había heredado todo el berrinche. A Nathalie no le gustaban las formas en que los Bourgeois se ocupaban de las cosas: era todo su camino o se enredaban o chantajeaban sobre algo. ¡Pero no allí, no en ese momento, no con Nathalie queriendo terminar de una vez e ir a comer su pastel!

— Pero hoy no. — Dijo secamente, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para enfatizar lo que estaba diciendo, como si estuviera regañando a un niño.

— Esto es inaceptable! — Y, como era de esperar, Audrey actuó como una mocosa y señaló con el dedo a Nathalie — ¡No puede hacerme esto! Yo fue quien lo descubrió! — puso una mano sobre su pecho, exagerada dramáticamente — ¡Sin mí, él seguiría dibujando sus diseños poco realistas en su lúgubre y pequeño estudio!

Fue intrigante cómo fue capaz de mover su mano tan rápido mientras hablaba: señaló, hizo un gesto, señaló de nuevo y todo esto solo dejó aún más claro lo dramática que era. La crítica de moda más grande del mundo no era más que una chica malcriada que Nathalie intentaba enseñar sobre los límites:

— Le daré el acento a otra persona si no lo quieres.

— Oh! ¿Cómo te atreves? — La rubia parecía aún más irritada ahora. Ella realmente no entendía cómo alguien tuvo el coraje de quitarle algo, incluso si era un lugar en la segunda fila que ella rápidamente rechazó — ¡Despedida!

Y, reuniendo toda la paciencia que años de trato con Gabriel la hicieron adquirir, Nathalie ignoró el dedo que se señalaba a sí misma y respondió, con el mejor aire profesional que pudo manejar:

— Yo trabajo para el señor Agreste.

— ¡Eso ya nos veremos! — Audrey amenazó, levantando su teléfono celular y haciendo la llamada lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras tanto, la gente miraba a los dos e intentaba soportar toda la tensión en el aire. Por un lado, la editora jefe de la Reina de la Moda estaba resoplando, murmurando y listo para hacer un escándalo. Por otro lado, Nathalie trató de no poner los ojos en blanco o bajar el nivel... pasó poco tiempo antes de que abandonara el plan y le enseñara buenos modales a la señora Bourgeois con unos pocos azotes.

"Deja su mensaje", dijo la voz de Gabriel. Incluso en un simple mensaje sonaba robótico.

La rubia hizo una mueca, apretó los dientes y parecía lista para comenzar con un ataque histérico. Probablemente se tiraría al suelo y haría algún tipo de broma, acompañado de su copia perfecta: Chloe.

— Por su expresión imagino que no estoy despedida — comentó Nathalie de una manera completamente cínica, levantando una ceja.

— Esto es inaceptable! — ella golpeó su pie y luego se cruzó de brazos, un acto completamente esperado de un mocoso de tres años haciendo berrinches — ¡No asistiré a un desfile desde la segunda fila! Lo basta!

La asistente simplemente ignoró a Audrey y Chloe, quienes imitaron todas las acciones de su madre. Tenía que controlarse para no reírse de toda la situación, pero no pudo contener una pequeña sonrisa cuando le indicó dónde estaría Marinette. Luego caminó tranquilamente de regreso a los camerinos: se merecía su deliciosa rebanada de pastel después de manejarlo tan bien.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Adrien se estaba preparando para enfrentar el centro de atención sin el "casi" apoyo moral de Plagg.

— ¿Estás seguro de que te quedarás aquí esperándome? — preguntó el niño mientras se arreglaba la corbata por quinta o sexta vez, en un intento fallido de dejar de sentir su garganta apretada y seca — ¿Puedes esconderte en los bolsillos y ...

— ¡Y corre el riesgo de ser visto en ese atuendo ridículo! — protestó el kwami, volviendo la cara y cruzando las patas.

— ¿Debajo del sombrero?

— Demasiado cargada ...

— Está bien, no tienes que ir si no quieres ... — Adrien se rindió — ¡Al menos, quieres estar solo para robar la mesa de meriendas! — acusó la rubia.

— Yo!? — Plagg estaba indignado.

Antes de que las acusaciones y justificaciones pudieran continuar, ambos escucharon un golpe en la puerta. Solo podía ser Nathalie diciendo que era hora de que Adrien subiera a la pasarela.

— Compórtate — pedió el rubio, arreglando su corbata y su sombrero antes de finalmente irse.

— Siempre me porto bien! — el gatito negro habló como si estuviera siendo acusado de un crimen que nunca cometió. Rápidamente se deslizó entre las prendas dobladas, usando sus agudos sentidos para escuchar cuándo estaría solo en el vecindario.

Plagg escuchó el sonido de pasos alejándose lentamente, pero se detuvo a poca distancia. Entonces, comenzó una conversación entre Nathalie y Adrien:

— Mi papá no vendrá, ¿verdad? — Su voz era triste, por mucho que ya lo hubiera aceptado.

— ¡Esta vez será diferente! — la mujer se detuvo un poco antes de continuar, en un tono más dócil — El señor Agreste llegará unos minutos tarde, eso es todo.

— Gracias, Nathalie — era posible que Plagg imaginara a su dueño sonriendo después de decir eso, como casi siempre lo hacía. Escuchó algunos pasos, pero esta vez de una sola persona: ¿Nathalie?. Y luego la caminata fue interrumpida.

— Necesito resolver algo todavía. Será rápido, estaré allí antes de comenzar — intentó sonar desganada, pero había cierta ansiedad en esas palabras.

— Está bien... — murmuró el chico, caminando de nuevo. Esta vez caminó aún más rápido, solo, mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada de la pasarela.

Nathalie, por otro lado, caminó igualmente rápido hacia los vestuarios. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente aterrador como para no saber qué necesitaba resolver en ese lugar, Plagg sintió que sus músculos se congelaban cuando escuchó la declaración de la mujer:

— Sé que sigues aquí... — El discurso fue en un tono travieso, la kwami incluso pudo imaginar su sonrisa maquiavélica.

¡Esto no era un simple farol, estaba caminando en la dirección donde se escondía el gatito! Fue el final! ¡Tendría una agenda llena de compromisos!

— ¡Te agarré! — ella incluso tarareó.

Plagg vio que sus dedos atravesaban las capas de ropa. No podía moverse debido al nerviosismo, de lo contrario se habría escapado.

Los movimientos se detuvieron cuando los dedos de Nathalie finalmente encontraron el paquete de tarta en el mismo lugar que había escondido antes. Así que eso fue... el pastel que hizo que Plagg quisiera quedarse en el camerino era suyo.

La asistente de Gabriel tiró cuidadosamente de su dulce, tanto o más ansioso por probar el sabor azucarado como Plagg.

Sin tener muchas opciones sobre qué hacer en ese camerino sin el dueño cerca y con Nathalie peligrosamente atenta a todo, no dejaría que nadie interfiriera entre ella y el pastel nuevamente, la gatita negra cruzó las paredes y flotó cerca del techo, hasta consigue un lugar seguro sobre las luces de la pasarela. Era mejor que la primera fila, sin duda.

.

.

.

Nathalie se sentó en el sofá grande y cómodo, sintiendo sus músculos tensarse y luego relajarse. Sostuvo su pastel con absurdo cuidado, abriendo el paquete como si fuera un cofre del tesoro.

— Finalmente... — susurró mientras, con una mano temblorosa, llevaba la cuchara con cuidado a uno de los bordes, recogiendo la mayor cobertura posible — Finalmente... — siseó con deseo, meter la cuchara y su contenido en la boca sin más preámbulos.

Eso se repitió una y otra vez lentamente, hasta que toda esa generosa rebanada se redujo a pequeños granos que no se desperdiciaron: estar sola le permitió pasar las yemas de los dedos por lo que quedaba y lamer, hasta que estuvo segura de que no queda nada.

Nathalie suspiró y decidió que era hora de enfrentar la realidad: el desfile acababa de comenzar. Se puso de pie con cierta reticencia, escuchando un crujido o dos mientras enderezaba la columna vertebral. Antes de que pudiera esconder el paquete nuevamente, la puerta del vestidor se abrió abruptamente, haciéndola saltar por la sorpresa.

— Adrien! — fue todo lo que el guardaespaldas pensó que era necesario decir antes de agarrar la muñeca de Nathalie y sacarla, en una carrera contra las otras personas que gritaron y huyeron por el pasillo en busca de refugio.

— ¿¡Qué paso!? ¿¡Donde está!? — Por ahora, ya se había liberado y estaba corriendo junto a Gorila. La falta de respuestas la molestaba, pero al menos ya estaban cerca de las publicaciones para la pasarela.

Fue entonces cuando Nathalie sintió que la agarraban por la cintura, prácticamente levantada del suelo. Ella no entendió exactamente por qué su colega hizo eso, hasta que miró de cerca dónde estaba a punto de entrar: las personas se transformaron en estatuas brillantes en poses que indicaban un intento de fuga; una figura monstruosamente reconocible como Audrey brillaba dorada, actuando amenazadoramente contra su hija; Adrien estaba justo en el centro de la pasarela, paralizado por el brillo de lo que parecía ser miedo e irritación.

Le tomó unos segundos procesar todo eso.

Entonces, el plan que se elaboró durante días y que fue perfecto se redujo a amenazar a Adrien al empoderar a una niña malcriada incontrolable, a quien ni siquiera le importaba convertir a su propio esposo en una estatua de oro... ¡Gabriel estaba fuera de los límites! ¡Estaba poniendo en riesgo lo único que aún tenía!

— ¡Bájame! — Ella envió un intento de parecer firme, pero sintió que temblaba de nerviosismo.

— No hay nada que podamos hacer...

Gorila, sin duda, fue uno de los que más quería ir allí, pero sabía que no había forma de ayudar. Todo lo que quedaba era sentarse y esperar a que LadyBug y ChatNoir aparecieran y resolvieran todo.

— Bájame. Ahora. Mismo. — esta vez las palabras se pronunciaron con irritación, entre los dientes, acompañadas de una mirada fría y cruzadas sobre los hombros, de modo que el tipo grande estaba seguro de que hablaba en serio.

El guardaespaldas cumplió, resentido porque no pudo evitar la situación. No había protegido a Adrien porque estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de sacar el olor repugnante de los Bourgeois del automóvil; Nathalie probablemente también se transformaría en una estatua, todo porque no se lo pensó dos veces antes de llamar a su colega.

La asistente caminó con el mayor cuidado posible para que sus tacones no hicieran ruido. Aprovechó la distracción causada por la llegada de LadyBug a Audrey para escabullirse al escenario donde estaba el DJ, sería más fácil llegar a Adrien desde allí. Nathalie simplemente no esperaba que alguien más se escondiera allí:

— ¿Doña Nathalie? — Nino susurró sorprendido, estaba acurrucado en ese lugar desde el comienzo de la confusión, esperando que la Reina de la Moda no lo encontrara.

— Debería haber corrido, es peligroso quedarse aquí — la voz salió en un tono bajo y de reproche mientras veía a LadyBug esquivar los rayos dorados. Sería difícil llegar a Adrien.

— Tú, quiero decir, ¡también deberías haber corrido! — señaló el chico, manteniendo su tono bajo para que no llamaran la atención.

— Adrien necesita ayuda — fue todo lo que dijo en respuesta.

— Tranquila — Nino se enderezó la gorra, con una sonrisa — ¡LadyBug se encargará de todo!

— ¿Crees que ella podría hacerlo sola? — Levantó una ceja, dejando clara la incredulidad en la heroína.

En este punto, ambos escucharon la risa de Audrey. Nathalie se coló sigilosamente para seguir lo que estaba sucediendo mientras Nino se encogió de nuevo. El nerviosismo recorrió su cuerpo por completo, pero cuando el villano golpeó su cetro contra el suelo e hizo que Adrien se fusionara con él, Nathalie sintió el peso del mundo cayendo sobre ella... ¡fue su culpa!

Su sueño era un presagio de lo que estaba sucediendo: la Sra. Agreste podría incluso regresar, pero el costo sería extremadamente alto... ¡el costo sería Adrien! Emilie nunca perdonaría a Gabriel por eso, ¡nunca perdonaría a Nathalie!

— A-Adrien ... — murmuró ella, sintiendo lágrimas llenando sus ojos mientras salía de su escondite. Ya no era necesario esconderse, la Reina de la Moda ya había ido tras Gabriel Agreste y se había llevado a Adrien con ella.

— ¿Doña Nathalie? — preguntó el chico, notando que ella se alejaba en pasos tortuosos — ¡Relájate, LadyBug se encargará de todo! Apuesto a que Adrien estará huyendo en un momento y... — trató de sonar alentador, pero ver a Nathalie prácticamente arrastrarse a una de las filas para poder sentarse fue preocupante — ... y todo estará bien, porque...

Nathalie no dijo nada, trató de mantenerse estable mientras apoyaba los codos sobre su pierna, pero la culpa que sentía era demasiado fuerte. Ella ocultó su rostro en sus manos, en un intento de ocultar las lágrimas... para ocultar los rastros de humanidad que aún tenía.

— Porque eres la Donã Nathalie... — Nino repitió lo que su amigo había dicho antes. Tenía una mayor sensación de protección que cualquier otra cosa, al ver a esa mujer tan grave y robótica llorando, mostrando sentimientos de una manera tan dolorosa, era angustiante — … y siempre hace todo, sabe todo, se encarga de todo y siempre resuelve todo.

Escuchar esas palabras era el límite.

Nathalie sintió que rompía por completo con esas declaraciones: hizo todo lo posible para que la señora Agreste volviera; ella se encargó de todo ... pero no sabía cómo resolver ese callejón sin salida. Ese evento imprevisto no se calculó en sus simulaciones, no hubo respuesta a la contingencia.

Ella presionó su rostro aún más fuerte contra sus manos.

Había intercambiado unos minutos con Adrien por un trozo de tarta. Si hubiera estado allí, habría encontrado una manera de protegerlo, incluso si se hubiera convertido en una estatua brillante en el proceso.

Ella trató de respirar, pero aún se sentía sofocada.

Nino se acercó a ella e intentó ayudar a "Doña Nathalie" de alguna manera a recomponerse, pero un gruñido desagradable del guardaespaldas de su amigo le impidió continuar. Gorilla ya estaba cerca de ellos, con la tableta de Nathalie en una mano y un vaso de agua en la otra.

— Entonces, doña Nathalie... — interrumpió con una sonrisa nerviosa — Tengo que irme y tú necesitas, er ... ¿trabajar? — Miró al tipo grande que asintió positivamente — ¡Nos vemos! ¡Déjelo a LadyBug! — en pasos rápidos, dejó a los adultos solos en ese lugar.

La mujer siguió llorando, tratando de esconderse con sus propias manos. Como si la culpa que sentía no fuera suficiente, las lágrimas se vieron agravadas por la vergüenza de estar en una situación tan patética frente a otras personas.

Gorilla respiró hondo y se preparó para tomar medidas drásticas. También se sintió culpable por lo que sucedió, ¡pero no fue así! Nathalie solo podía estar volviendo loca de nuevo y solo había una forma de despertarla:

— Nathalie? — llamó y esperó pacientemente hasta que ella logró contener los sollozos y algunas lágrimas antes de mirarlo — Lo siento — dijó, arrojando todo el contenido del vaso a la cara de su colega.

— ¡PERO LO QUE USTEDES ...! — Antes de que pudiera gruñir más palabras de odio, la tableta se extendió hacia ella. Sin comprender, cogió el dispositivo y siguió mirando a su colega, esperando respuestas.

— Ven a ti mismo — pedió, alejándose a una distancia segura.

.

.

.

Los siguientes minutos pasaron lentamente.

Nathalie podía sentir su cabeza latir constantemente, indicando que su migraña estaría presente en otra de sus noches.

Ya había enviado correos electrónicos a todos los demás productores en el evento, lamentando las molestias y advirtiendo que el desfile se pospondría hasta el día siguiente. El asistente también tuvo cuidado de cerrar la mayoría de las entradas, después de evacuar quién todavía estaba dentro.

Ahora quedaba esperar hasta que terminara la batalla, esperar a que Adrien regresara sano y salvo, con la esperanza de que los periodistas, paparazzi y curiosos no se atrevieran a acercarse: no podía tratar con nadie.

— Están en la Torre Eiffel, iré y esperaré a Adrien cerca de allí — advirtió Gorilla sin arriesgarse a acercarse a Nathalie.

— Puedes llevarlo directamente a casa, no hay forma de mantener el desfile hoy después de lo que sucedió — advirtió sin apartar la vista de la tableta: estaba reubicando toda la agenda para el día siguiente y respondiendo uno u otro correo electrónico.

El guardaespaldas solo murmuró algo incomprensible cuando se fue.

La asistente permaneció en el mismo lugar, en silencio, hasta que notó la presencia de otra persona: Nino Lahiffe. Ella no tuvo el coraje de enfrentar al niño después de la vergonzosa escena que había presenciado, por lo que simplemente decidió ignorarlo.

— Doña Nathalie... — habló el chico en voz baja, acercándose un poco más — Sé que eres tan seria como el robot Ga... ¡Quiero decir, quiero decir! Sr. Gabriel! Y… yo no hablaré con nadie sobre lo que pasó.

— Es una elección inteligente — el tono era serio, acompañado de un aspecto totalmente apático.

— Adrien, er... — Nino metió la mano en los bolsillos, sin saber cómo hablar — Le gustas, trata de calmar su barra, Por fa?

— No necesito instrucciones sobre cómo hacer mi trabajo — Apartó la vista de la tableta que tenía en las manos y escribió algunas cosas. Cuando escuchó que el niño se alejaba, suspiró profundamente y preguntó: — Sr. Lahiffe, ¿está disponible mañana a la misma hora para volver a ser el DJ?

— ¡Puede contar conmigo! — La voz de Nino salió emocionada, pero siguió caminando hacia la salida: quería hablar con la novia que, probablemente, había ido tras la Reina de la Moda.

Ahora, con la certeza de estar absolutamente solo en ese lugar, Nathalie finalmente tuvo el coraje de intentar llamar al superior. No estaba segura de qué decir, ni podía estar tranquila, pero lo intentó y lo intentó hasta que finalmente fue respondida. Gabriel apareció en la pantalla, no parecía estar satisfecho con lo que había hecho, incluso parecía culparse por todo.

— Ha asumido muchos riesgos hoy, sobre todo con Adrien, señor. — la voz de Nathalie salió tranquila, pero se notaba lo inquieta que estaba.

— Si pudiera decirle a Adrien por qué estoy haciendo esto, me entendería — dijo Gabriel con cierta melancolía, volviéndose a la foto de su esposa y admirándolo con una mirada perdida.

Nathalie no podía soportarlo. Era como si la falta de Emilie pudiera justificar todos los problemas de la familia Agreste, como si pudiera justificar los límites que Gabriel estaba cruzando.

— Me tomé la libertad de reprogramar el desfile para mañana — esperó unos segundos antes de continuar — Adrien pasó mucho hoy — y colgó. Sabía que si comenzaba a decir todo lo que realmente quería, despertaría la personalidad de HawkMoth nuevamente.

Nathalie suspiró profundamente, tratando de pensar en lo que haría. Se dio cuenta de que algunas personas estaban entrando, pero entre ellas no había señales de Adrien. La preocupación volvió a invadir su mente, imaginando las peores circunstancias posibles, hasta que el timbre del teléfono la despertó: era Gorila.

— ¿Ya estás con él? — Preguntó antes de que el gran hombre pudiera decir algo.

— Vi a LadyBug llevándolo de vuelta ... — murmuró, no muy feliz de perderse el viaje.

— ¿Ella trajo a Adrien? — Preguntó y arqueó las cejas, sin entender bien esa información. En cualquier caso, Nathalie comenzó a mirar alrededor esperando encontrar a la heroína manchada y al Agreste más joven — ¡Ven aquí, creo que encontré a ambos! — Dijo viendo una mancha rojiza moviéndose por la ventana.

.

.

.

Adrien caminó lentamente, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios. Su heroína lo había salvado y lo había llevado allí ... ¡LadyBug fue realmente increíble!

Continuó caminando sin darse cuenta del mundo que lo rodeaba, ignorando a las personas que se acurrucaron a su alrededor y tomaron fotos, los guardias de seguridad intentaron contener a las personas, Nathalie estaba parada justo en frente de la puerta...

A este último lo obligaron a darse cuenta porque la mujer simplemente se quedó parada como una estatua y fue "atropellada". Adrien finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, miró al suelo y esperó las palabras de reprensión, pero en cambio, sintió las manos de Nathalie descansando sobre sus hombros con cuidado, estaban temblando.

— Nathalie, yo ... — miró al asistente de su padre, tratando de pensar en cómo disculparse por todos los problemas que debería haberle causado porque quería enfrentar a la Reina de la Moda. Ella solo podía estar nerviosa por eso.

— Estas bien? — Su voz estaba llena de preocupación mientras sus manos apretaban al niño un poco más.

— Sí, pero el desfile ...

— Será mañana — se propuso cortarlo — Volvamos a la mansión, necesitas descansar...

— Pero Nathalie, todavía puedo desfilar hoy y... — nuevamente fue interrumpido, mientras los hombros se apretaban con un poco más de fuerza. No entendía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo Nathalie, pero podría haber jurado que tenía los ojos llorosos.

— Necesitas descansar, Adrien. Era mucho por hoy — la voz salió ahogada, el asistente aún sentía toda la culpa sobre ella por todo lo que había pasado.

— ... Nathalie, ¿está todo bien?

Ella no respondió, pero era obvio que no lo hizo.

Adrien sintió que sus manos lo soltaban y, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, escuchó las bocinas de los autos. Gorila ya los estaba esperando, impaciente como siempre …

.

.

.

El regreso a casa se sumió en un silencio absoluto. Nathalie parecía estar en un limbo entre extrema irritación y profunda tristeza; Adrien tenía una sonrisa tonta y apasionada, pensando en su heroína negra y roja; Gorilla estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de averiguar si tendría que reabastecer el automóvil de camino a casa o al día siguiente.

Cuando llegaron, fueron sorprendidos por Gabriel. El hombre los estaba esperando frente a las escaleras, con la misma cara de resentimiento de la videollamada.

— Papa? Estas bien? La Reina de la Moda, ella ... — antes de decir otra palabra llena de preocupación, Adrien fue interrumpida por su padre.

— Estoy perfectamente bien, estaba en camino al desfile en ese momento — dijo, yendo hacia su hijo — ¿Y tú? Estas bien

— Sí, yo... — y nuevamente, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Adrien fue interrumpido. Esta vez, sin embargo, fue interrumpido por un fuerte abrazo — estoy bien, murmuró, abrazando a su padre y disfrutando de ese momento.

— De todos modos, es mejor descansar por el resto del día. Pasaste por mucho hoy y tendrás que estar listo mañana para el desfile — Nathalie interrumpió el momento padre e hijo con su mejor pose de apatía.

— Ella tiene razón — Gabriel revolvió el cabello del primogénito, antes de soltar el abrazo.

— Intenta no ver dibujos hasta tarde — pedió el asistente mientras el niño comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

— Es anime, no dibujo... — murmuró Adrien, un poco molesta porque interrumpió el cariñoso momento.

— ¿Dijiste algo? — preguntó la mujer, alisándose el cabello y respirando hondo, sin la paciencia para soportar las idiosincrasias de nadie.

— Yo... solo... — el chico reconoció ese tono — ¡Gracias, Nathalie! — Dijo apresuradamente, subiendo los escalones y entrando en la habitación.

Gabriel también reconoció esa forma de hablar. Nathalie estaba estresada y eso nunca fue una buena señal, sin embargo, necesitaba discutir algunas pautas con ella sobre el desfile.

— Tenemos que hablar — anunció, caminando hacia el estudio y seguido por el asistente. Cuando de hecho entraron en la habitación, ella cerró la puerta y lo miró no muy satisfecha — Como mi último plan no funcionó ...

— Fue un fiasco completo, si me permite decirlo.

— No, no lo permito — suspiró Agreste, ya se estaba sintiendo lo suficientemente mal sin su ayuda — No es de él de quien quiero hablar. Quiero hablar sobre cómo arreglar las cosas y... antes de que pudiera continuar, el asistente lo interrumpió nuevamente.

— ¿Finalmente decidiste comenzar a ser un padre presente para Adrien? — ella se cruzó de brazos, mirando al superior y aclarando su irritación.

— ¡No! Si! Sabes que siempre lo intento — el hombre suspiró profundamente, presionando sus dedos contra sus sienes — Nathalie, no puedo perder el contacto con Audrey. Ella me llamó incesantemente y la única forma en que encontré para reanudar su amistad con ella…

— ¿Amistad con ella? — repitió el asistente, incrédulo — ¿Estás diciendo que ustedes dos son amigos?

— Teniendo en cuenta todos los años y toda la ayuda mutua, diría que sí. Somos amigos. ¿Algo de eso te molesta?

— Primero, respóndeme: ¿somos ambos amigos, señor Agreste?

Gabriel tragó saliva. Nathalie estaba irritada, no era necesario ser empático para poder darse cuenta de esto, hacer preguntas retóricas de esa manera solo agravaba aún más la peligrosa e inminente situación que enfrentaría: Nathalie estaba irritada con él.

— Por supuesto! Confío completamente en ti, hemos trabajado juntos durante años. No veo cómo podrías tener dudas sobre algo como...

— Mi única duda, señor Agreste — lo interrumpió ella, alzando un poco la voz — ¡Así es como tiene el coraje de ponerme en la misma categoría que la señora Bourgeois!

— Nathalie, este no es el momento adecuado para los celos. Hoy no, ya me siento lo suficientemente mal por... — nuevamente, fue interrumpido.

— No son celos. Créeme, estoy celosa de mi engrapadora, no esperes que sienta algo así por ti... — advirtió, dando pasos lentos hacia el superior — ¡Es una cuestión de principios! ¡Me niego a ser colocado en la misma categoría que ella, en cualquier situación!

— Ambos son mis amigos, pero la relación con los dos es completamente diferente — el hombre intentó justificarse, dando pasos hacia el gran marco dorado con Emilie — Hay diferentes tipos de amigos.

— Por supuesto! — de nuevo, Nathalie levantó la voz un poco más — Soy la amiga que se mete en planes locos, te ayuda ensuciándote las manos, quién conoce tu lado podrido .. que pasa noches sin dormir reformulando las tuyas agenda porque decidió que quería tener un bebé gigante en lugar de tener una reunión de inversores. — Ya no le importaba lo fuerte que era, las gruesas paredes de la habitación mantendrían todo en secreto.

— Akumatizar, el término es akumatizar — Agreste se negó a mirarla, pero podía sentir la mirada enojada del asistente sobre él.

— ¡QUE SEA! — ella subió las escaleras, encontrándose peligrosamente cerca de él ahora — ¡Mientras que la Sra. Bourgeois es el tipo de amiga malcriada que le lanza un favor a la cara que hizo AÑOS!

En este punto, Gabriel podía sentir lo peor de los sentimientos que emanaba de Nathalie, lo que solo lo hacía aún menos dispuesto a enfrentar al asistente. Sin embargo, no era necesario que él moviera un músculo: Nathalie se interpuso entre él y el marco dorado, continuando señalando el error que había cometido.

— Entonces, señor... — levantó su indicador, hacia el broche de Gabriel para mostrar que realmente lo conocía a un nivel que Audrey nunca podría igualar — Yo. No. Admito. Ser. Colocada. En. Igual. Categoría — Con cada palabra hablada entre dientes, Nathalie parecía ser aún más amenazante.

— Mejores amigos — él mantuvo su mirada fija en el tablero — Somos mejores amigos entonces. ¿Está mejor así?

— Estaré mejor tomando el resto del día libre, así puedo enterrar mi cara en la almohada y dormir, a pesar de tener una migraña terrible debido a cierta persona que puso en riesgo a su propio hijo hoy... — la asistenta bajó la mano, tratando de controlarse.

— Como lo desees — estuvo de acuerdo el superior, aún sin mirarla — Mañana terminamos nuestra conversación.

La mujer no dijo nada, solo respiró hondo y se alejó de Gabriel. Escuchó sus pasos alejándose y solo se permitió respirar tranquilo cuando la puerta del estudio se cerró con ella afuera.


	6. Ils ont été renvoyés

**ILS ONT ÉTÉ RENVOYÉS**

.

Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que Nathalie había logrado completar su rutina nocturna antes de irse a dormir que ni siquiera recordaba el proceso correctamente. Por lo general, solo podía llegar a la habitación, quitarse parte del traje, los zapatos y acostarse en la cama antes de dormir profundamente debido al cansancio.

Sin embargo, esa noche, ¡su atuendo especial de corbata finalmente se usaría! Se dio una larga ducha, se puso su cómodo y profesional pijama y se arrojó a la cama como una niña.

La falta de iluminación en la habitación era perfecta para poder distinguir las cosas sin ser demasiado ligera, las gruesas fundas ya se estaban calentando, la almohada suave acomodaba la cabeza de Nathalie (por suerte, recordó quitarse las horquillas antes de arrojarse a la cama). Todo era perfecto para una noche tranquila, solo faltaba una cosa: dormir. Había pasado el día estresada y cansada, pero el sueño simplemente dejó de esperar hasta que tuvo tiempo de dormir y no parecía lista para volver pronto.

Nathalie se tumbó en la cama, exactamente en la misma posición durante casi una hora antes de darse por vencida y recoger la tableta. Si no podía dormir, se concentraría en un proyecto adicional relacionado con HawkMoth: una hoja de cálculo que organizó metódicamente a cada una de las víctimas con nombres, apodos, poderes, causas de akumatización y toda la otra información que pudo recopilar. Era una base de datos importante para hacer planes, si Gabriel alguna vez comenzó a escucharla.

Después de actualizar sus datos con toda la información que tenía sobre la "Reina del Estilo", Nathalie comenzó a tomar pequeñas notas sobre ella. No era nada muy importante, solo un recordatorio:

.

" _Inestable. Presentaba riesgos significativos para Adrien. No mantuvo ningún vínculo familiar o de amistad cuando se transformó, o simplemente nunca lo hizo "._

.

No muchos akumatistas tenían notas al respecto. Por lo general, solo una curiosidad u otra que Nathalie notó en casos específicos:

.

" _Los poderes de la familia Kubdel están relacionados con el tiempo, principalmente en la búsqueda del regreso al pasado. Probablemente relacionado con el entorno en el que viven y están expuestos todos los días "._

.

" _Los poderes de la familia Césaire tienen una fuerte conexión con los animales y las leyendas criollas, la única excepción es Alya. Espera la transformación de Marlena para crear un nuevo vínculo "._

.

" _Los poderes están directamente relacionados con los últimos minutos antes de la akumatización, siempre relacionados con el oficio de las personas o sus características predominantes: ¿es el bebé una excepción? "._

.

 _"Inserte aquí notas sobre la mitología de Lila Rossi, en caso de que se forme un nuevo vínculo"._

.

Notas más, Nathalie estaba aburrida de nuevo. Ya se habían hecho los cambios necesarios para el desfile, la parte de documentos necesitaba que fuera al estudio para usar su computadora ... nada que valiera la pena el riesgo de ser vista con su pijama "peculiar".

Sin tener mucho que hacer, comenzó a planear algo que sería el plan perfecto para terminar, de una vez por todas, con los Héroes de París y toda esa historia de magia. Cada potencia desarrolla una función específica en la gran línea frontal, cada pequeña abertura se usa por completo.

Cuando el asistente finalmente terminó, horas después, sonrió admirando su trabajo bien hecho y finalmente eliminó todo el archivo. Gabriel había prometido renunciar a todo si usar Audrey Bourgeois no funcionaba, no iba a instarlo a seguir siendo un villano con un plan milimétrico, no quería que Adrien tomara más riesgos.

Ahora, cansada de pensar en todo eso, finalmente pudo dormir.

.

.

.

Nathalie se había despertado antes de lo previsto, durmiendo antes de lo que estaba acostumbrada a tener sus males después de todo.

La mañana parecía ser una copia perfecta de todas las anteriores: terminó de configurar la agenda de los Agrestes; despertó Adrien; respondió llamadas en lugar de Gabriel; llevó a Adrien a la escuela y ahora estaba de vuelta en la mansión.

Afortunadamente, el sitio del desfile estaba completamente en orden. Los equipos ya habían sido instruidos. Nathalie podía "relajarse" cómodamente dentro del estudio en lugar de zigzaguear entre personas estúpidas.

Se deslizó entre papeles, reuniones y tantas otras burocracias de las que estaba a cargo, ignorando por completo el estado letárgico con el que Gabriel se enfrentó a la pantalla en la que solía trabajar: necesitaba de tiempo y el desacuerdo entre los dos solo lo había empeorado, pensó ella

Ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra, solo se centró en el trabajo a realizar y permaneció así hasta el almuerzo. O más bien: permaneció en silencio hasta que ella regresó del almuerzo, cuando finalmente decidió enfrentar al asistente y decir algo:

— Nathalie, ¿ya le dijiste adiós a Emilie? — preguntó el superior fingiendo estar desinteresado, mientras dibujaba algo en su gran pantalla.

— ... — ella lo miró por encima de sus lentes — Señor, la Sra. Agreste se quedará aquí, exactamente como está. ¿Por qué debería decirle adiós?

— Porque me di por vencido.

— Ya era hora, pero todavía no entiendo: ¿qué afecta esto a la condición de la señora Agreste? Permanecerá en el mismo lugar, ¿no? En este momento, Nathalie ya estaba de pie y se acercaba a Agreste.

— Ella permanecerá en el mismo lugar — dijo — Pero tenemos que poner fin a esto.

— Señor! — la regañó el asistente, preguntándose qué tipo de barbaridad estaba pensando — ¡Deja de hablar como si estuviera muerta! Ella está viva, bueno ... tal vez no tanto como nos gustaría, ¡pero todavía está allí y permanecerá allí! Estoy seguro de que no pasarán más de unos pocos años antes de que podamos convertir su estado en algo ...

— ¡Dile adiós a ella! — a voz de Gabriel adquirió un tono frío.

— Pero señor ...

— Supongamos que está muerta — sus rasgos adquirieron una mirada feroz — Te estoy dando la oportunidad de verla por última vez, Nathalie, lo que no pude hacer por Adrien. Ve, di adiós y luego hazlo como si nada hubiera pasado en los últimos meses.

— Pero señor Agreste… — otra vez, murmuró.

— ¡Date prisa, Nathalie! — la voz adquirió un tono autoritario e irritado.

Sin tener muchas opciones, la asistente hundió los dedos en algunas partes de la gran pintura dorada de Emilie, conduciendo el ascensor a la parte secreta de la mansión.

.

.

.

Lejos del pesado ambiente de la mansión, el College Dupont mantuvo su aura de ambiente educativo entrelazado con la diversión que emanaban de los estudiantes que caminaban por el pasillo y hablaban mientras cambiaban de habitación. Algunos hablaron en tono secreto sobre el tema de sus redacciones para el día siguiente, otros hablaron sobre otra de las victorias de LadyBug y ChatNoir... otros prefirieron solo el silencio, como Adrien.

— Amigo... — murmuró Nino, golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro — Pensé que estarías feliz porque LadyBug te llevó en tu regazo, pero no, ¡estás más callado que nunca!

— ¡No es eso! — aunque muy rojo con el comentario del amigo, Adrien no era así porque su Lady lo salvó o algo así, estaba pensando lo peor: — Es solo que .. Creo que Nathalie ha estado irritada desde ayer.

— y...?

— No sé si conmigo o con mi padre — el niño miró al suelo, con culpa — Probablemente conmigo por el desfile y...

— ¡No, no, no! — Nino lo interrumpió, sonriendo — No te preocupes por el desfile de moda, doña Nathalie no estaba enojada contigo... — el niño miró a su alrededor, como si fuera a decir algo completamente secreto — ... estaba preocupada, hermanito.

— Preocupada? — Adrien frunció el ceño — Debería estar estresada, ¿verdad?

— Preocupado — repitió su amigo, convencido.

— Así que las cosas empeoran un poco... — suspiró él rubio, mirando al piso otra vez — Nathalie está irritada con mi padre.

— ¿Es tan malo que ella esté enojada?

— La última vez que se enojó con él, bueno... Yo estaba felizmente fuera de la casa, pero... — el niño estaba incómodo, mirando a todos lados antes de enfrentar a su amigo — Ella casi mata mi padre.

— ¿¡Tu viejo!? — cuando se dio cuenta de la hora en que habló, Lahiffe bajó el tono — ¿No se llevan bien? ¿Cómo iba a matar al robot? ¿Cómo iba a matar doña Nathalie a alguien? Es algo imposible, hermanito — Nino entró en negación, ya estaba muy sorprendido de que Nathalie tuviera sentimientos, era imposible que esa frágil figura se atreviera a lastimar a alguien... ¿verdad?

— Pero es Nathalie y ella...! — antes de que pudiera terminar la explicación, los dos muchachos se encontraron cara a cara con la profesora Mendeleev. Ella no parecía feliz en absoluto — Hablamos después de clase, ¿verdad?

— Cierto! — dijo el otro, sonriendo avergonzado al maestro.

— Recuerden: silencio! — advirtió la mayor, mirándolos entrar a la habitación.

.

.

.

" _¡Dile adiós a ella! "_

 _._

La orden hizo eco en la mente de Nathalie, pero lo único que realmente podía pensar era asegurarse de que el escondite permaneciera mínimamente intacto. Estaba absolutamente segura de que si Gabriel realmente se hubiera rendido, no habría puesto un pie allí pronto y prohibiría las visitas al sitio.

No había muebles, ni adornos, ni nada que pudiera quedar con polvo por parte del observatorio, dejando solo las mariposas. Varias y varias mariposas blancas que se acurrucaban en el piso de ese lugar, agitando sus alas lentamente esperando la luz.

— Esto es... desagradable — murmuró con rigidez.

No es como las mariposas despiertan un miedo oculto o algo así, solo causan un mal presentimiento porque están en cantidad suficiente para cubrir completamente el cuerpo de una persona en busca de comida... tal vez sí, las mariposas despiertan miedo en Nathalie. Odiaba ir allí sola, pero necesitaba deshacerse de esos insectos antes de que se multiplicaran y se convirtieran en una plaga. Simplemente abra la ventana, volarían felices hacia el sol o cualquier otra cosa que hagan las mariposas, además, por supuesto, para servir al mal.

La asistente no estaba nada contenta, sintió como si las mariposas estuvieran tramando un terrible plan para llevarla como comida, a pesar de alimentarse de jugos orgánicos endulzados que dejaron todo el lugar con un olor repugnante.

Con cuidado, caminó entre los insectos y fue a un pequeño lugar en el piso. Al igual que muchas de las demandas de Gabriel para establecer el escondite de observación, el mecanismo que controlaba las ventanas funcionaba mediante un sensor de presencia: todo lo que tenía que hacer era permanecer allí durante unos segundos y la ventana se abriría.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar en los errores que los insectos planeaban realizar porque, lentamente, la ventana comenzó a abrirse.

Las mariposas tomaron vuelo en todas las direcciones posibles, formando una nube de insectos blancos rebeldes por todo el lugar. El asistente se agachó al suelo, acurrucado y temeroso de ser asesinado por mariposas. Un miedo completamente irracional, pero válido en ese momento.

Para sobrevivir, ella activó el elevador una vez más, ahora iba a pasar a la clandestinidad. ¡Si las mariposas crearon un reino encantado en ese lugar, no le pagaron lo suficiente para que le importara!

.

.

.

Lejos de todo el caos causado por el aleteo de las alas de mariposa, Emilie fue acomodada en su cápsula, rodeada por un jardín que, lamentablemente, aún no estaba en flor. Sin embargo, nada resta valor a la belleza de ese lugar: parecía un escenario fantástico de ciencia ficción.

Con pasos lentos, Nathalie se acercó lo suficiente como para ver que Emilie Agreste estaba perfectamente bien, idéntica desde que la colocaron en esa cápsula de vidrio. El mismo peinado, la misma ropa, la misma sonrisa... no, eso no era una sonrisa.

— E-Er ... — sin saber exactamente cómo comenzar, Nathalie caminó de lado a lado hasta que finalmente tuvo una idea de qué decir: — Sra. Agreste, créame, no me gusta ser portador de malas noticias, pero el Sr. Gabriel se dio por vencido — ella suspiró, inmediatamente agitando sus brazos y tratando de explicar: — ¡Él no se rindió contigo! ¡Nunca se rendiría! Sabes lo terco que es, ¿no? Por supuesto que sabes, estabas casado...

La mujer de cabello negro comenzó a caminar de nuevo, aún más nerviosa. No tenía idea de cómo decirle adiós a nadie, mucho menos si Emilie realmente la estaba escuchando o no.

— ¡Era mejor así, antes de que Adrien sufriera más! Sé que odiarías eso. Si solo hubiera una manera, cómo cambiar al Sr. Gabriel por ti... — suspiró, acercándose un poco más a la cápsula — Somos amigos, lo sé. Es exactamente por eso que sé que ese idiota gruñón te ama con todas sus fuerzas y no le importaría morir un poco por... ¿de qué estoy hablando? ¡No puedo matar al señor Agreste! ¡Tú tampoco! ¡Sobre todo, no Adrien! — puso su mano sobre la cápsula — Y ni siquiera me mataré por ti, todo tiene un límite ... tal vez para Adrien, porque él es un chico dulce. Maldición, maldición, maldición, ¿desde cuándo empecé a preocuparme tanto por él?

Intentando reestructurar su profesionalismo, Nathalie volvió la cara y comenzó a buscar algo que pudiera hacerse allí. Encontró un ramo, el mismo que había pedido el día anterior, colocado cuidadosamente sobre el cristal. No debería ser así.

— Voy a reformular mis palabras: eres extremadamente importante, pero el Sr. Agreste finalmente entendió que crear villanos no te traerá de vuelta; No mencionaré que casi mató a Adrien en el proceso de esta resolución porque fui ascendido al puesto de "mejor amigo". Como puede ver, nuestras vidas son hermosas... — ella no miraba a nada, buscando una palabra no tan vulgar — ... ¿mierda? Maldita sea? Sí, maldita sea. Maldición, suena mejor. Nuestras vidas son una gran droga sin ti, ¡así que vuelve a la normalidad lo antes posible! — miró a la mujer rubia por unos momentos — Fue una gran señal para que te despertaras, ¿no te parece?

En un profundo suspiro, Nathalie tomó el ramo. Admiraba las flores durante unos segundos, asegurándose de que no hubiera mariposas y otros animales pequeños ocultos entre los pétalos. Luego, con algo de miedo, operó el pequeño panel de la cápsula y abrió el vaso.

— Por favor, despierta... — murmuró ella, acercándose cuidadosamente al Agreste — Si regresas, Adrien estará feliz; El señor Agreste dejará de ser un estúpido villano; Podré tomarme unas vacaciones... — mientras decía las palabras, Nathalie colocó el ramo cuidadosamente en las manos de Emilie — ... Si regresa, podré contarte todas las cosas horribles que hizo el imbécil de su esposo, porque no eran pocos! ¡Incluso se atrevió a ponerme en la misma categoría que Bourgeois! Por supuesto, también hablaré sobre lo feliz que es Adrien de ir a la escuela y cómo adora a sus nuevos amigos... — con cierto miedo, Nathalie se acercó a la mujer inconsciente aún más y la abrazó, con cuidado y tratando de no tocarla realmente, cualquier exceso podría empeorar ese delicado estado — Y si regresa, será como antes... Emilie... — susurró, alejándose antes de que las lágrimas que ya estaban acurrucadas en los ojos azules finalmente cayeran.

Con el ramo de flores en manos de Agreste, Nathalie volvió a cerrar la cápsula y volvió a admirar a Emilie solo por el vaso. Ya estaba mucho más tranquilo.

— Haré lo que sea para recuperarte — sonrió, alisándose el mechón de cabello que insistía en abandonar el lugar — Casi cualquier cosa: no voy a matarme ni a matar a Adrien. Tal vez el señor Agreste, si continúa irritándome .. ¡Ah! ¡Ciertamente no lo pensaría dos veces antes de aniquilar a la Srª. Audrey! No solo ella, ella no valdría tanto como tú... No creo que todos los Bougeois juntos valen nada, en realidad — suspiró — De todos modos, incluso estoy dispuesto a ayudar al Sr. Agreste con lo que necesite. Prometo ser un mejor asistente e intentar cuidar de Adrien cuando sea necesario.

Y, con tales promesas y una sonrisa triste, Nathalie se alejó del "capullo de vidrio" en el que estaba Emilie y regresó al ascensor. Sin embargo, se quedó unos minutos en el mismo lugar, reestructurándose y tomando el coraje para enfrentar el mal humor de Gabriel una vez más.

Cuando finalmente estuvo lista para regresar al estudio, el elevador comenzó a moverse. Gabriel iba allí... Nathalie respiró hondo, se concentró e intentó ignorar por completo la presencia de Agreste cuando el elevador llegó al mismo piso que ella.

— ¿Tomó más tiempo de lo que imaginaba, algún problema? — Su voz sonaba mucho más fría de lo que normalmente sería.

— Solo me tomó un tiempo decidir qué términos usar — El asistente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

— Necesito que consigas algunos libros para poder continuar con los proyectos de invierno, la lista está en tu mesa.

La mujer no respondió, simplemente tomó el lugar del superior en el ascensor y regresó al estudio. Si él quería lidiar con eso poniéndose a trabajar, ella no podría hacer algo ... ¿o sí? Parecía ser la elección correcta, después de todo.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la clase de química, Adrien y Nino intentaron hablar a través de susurros y palabras clave. La maestra era extremadamente estricta cuando se trataba de "silencio y seguridad", las dos palabras que, para ella, justificaban todo.

— Como? — preguntó Nino, mirando al chico rubio que compartía el banco con él.

— El sistema de seguridad... — la respuesta llegó en un susurro — Café.

— Accidente?

— Propósito, irritada con él — ahora le tocaba a Adrien enfrentarse a su amigo — Coleccionista.

— por qué?

— Rompió todo y... — Antes de que pudiera terminar de explicar, Agreste sintió la mirada del profesor sobre él. La palidez de Nino solo confirmó la presencia cercana de la Sra. Mendeleev — ... es por eso que debemos mantenernos enfocados, para no romper los tubos de ensayo — agregó, en el mismo tono bajo.

— Lo tengo... — susurró el amigo, entendiendo la estrategia.

— ¿Qué tal compartir esta historia con toda la clase? ¡No muchos cuidan en serio en un laboratorio! — dijo la mayor en tono sarcástico, cruzando los brazos y esperando. Realmente habría logrado que Adrien compartiera sus susurros con sus compañeros de clase, tuvo una discusión entre otros dos estudiantes que no le llamaron la atención:

— Sabrina! ¡Dije a-ma-ril-lo! ¡No naranja! Amarillo! AMARILLO!

— Lo siento, Chloé!

.

.

.

Había algunas reglas implícitas en la formulación de listas. ¡Reglas de tal manera que Gabriel era tan completamente inconsciente como cualquier otra regla que no se refiriera a la moda!

Los libros en la biblioteca de la mansión se organizaron metódicamente siguiendo el Sistema Decimal de Dewey. Nathalie había catalogado, registrado y organizado cada una de las obras, además, por supuesto, colocando todos los libros con los nombres de sus autores en orden alfabético y, en secuencia, los títulos también en orden alfabético.

A Gabriel le encantaba traer el caos a su organización: la lista contenía solo partes de los títulos del libro, algunos nombres de autores y algunos temas que quería abordar. Nada mas. Nada más explicado que esta absoluta falta de contexto y cohesión. ¡Una lista de palabras al azar, no libros necesarios para la colección de invierno!

Sin la paciencia para lidiar con esa falta de juicio, el asistente fue primero a la cocina. Gorila estaba allí, sirviéndose un poco de café, hasta que fue interrumpido abruptamente por su colega que invadía el medio ambiente y parecía estar buscando algo.

— ... café? — Murmuró el tipo grande, alejándose a una distancia segura y observando lo que iba a hacer.

— Por favor — respondió ella sin siquiera mirarlo, sacando una jarra de flores que estaba en el carrito utilizado para servir platos y arrastrando los muebles.

Ahora, con una pieza importante para hacer el transporte, fue a la biblioteca. Si lo que Gabriel Agreste quería eran libros al azar, ¡serían libros al azar los que tendría!

El asistente separó rápidamente todos los libros de los autores de la lista. Separó a los que tenían un tema en la lista y devolvió los que no se ajustaban a la solicitud. Luego miró rápidamente algunos títulos y, sin la intención real de tratar de adivinar qué quería Agreste, tomó los que se ajustaban a los vacíos. Como toque final, agregó algunos que consideraba que tenían una hermosa portada, después de todo, no es como si Gabriel realmente fuera a leer todos esos libros.

Satisfecha con su agilidad para resolver el problema, Nathalie comenzó a caminar de regreso al estudio, empujando el carrito lleno de libros: todos de pie, con solo uno acostado a cada lado para servir como base. Si renunciaba a los Agrestes para siempre, al menos se convertiría en una bibliotecaria eficiente.

Cuando cruzó la gran escala que estaba prácticamente en el centro del vestíbulo, pudo ver una figura sentada en una de las sillas en el pequeño ala de recepción. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la figura llevaba pantalones rojos, se puso seria.

De manera sospechosa, ella dio unos pasos más. Gabriel nunca se sentó allí, y mucho menos demostró que estaba exhausto así... estaba triste. No sería de extrañar: acababa de despedirse de su esposa, no podía soportar mirar su pintura dentro del estudio y decidió sentarse en el sillón.

Como asistente personal de ese hombre durante tantos años, Nathalie pensó seriamente en aprovechar su condición y tirar todos los libros de tapa dura sobre él hasta que le causó una lesión considerable. Como mejor amiga, fue al respaldo de la silla y lo abrazó con cuidado, colocando sus brazos donde no lo obstaculizaría. No fue exactamente un abrazo, mucho menos un consuelo, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer en ese momento.

Como era de esperar, Gabriel ignoró por completo lo que acababa de hacer. Para muchos, esto indicaría que era para escapar, pero ella lo conocía perfectamente: indicaba que debía permanecer allí. Y así lo hizo Nathalie, se quedó en el mismo lugar hasta que se sintió observada.

Sin ningún coraje para descubrir quién los estaba mirando, Nathalie intentó imaginar. ¿Fue Adrien? ¿Qué pensaría Adrien de esa escena si los vieran juntos? Probablemente varias blasfemias que la mente de un adolescente podría inventar... por suerte, estaba en la escuela secundaria. No habría forma de ser el cocinero tampoco, no se atrevió a salir de la cocina. Solo había...

— ¿Vas a pararte allí mirándome? Ve a buscar algo que hacer, ya que mi hijo no está ... — dijo Gabriel en un tono de orden, irritado, malhumorado, con el ceño fruncido que no podía ser peor porque mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Gorila, que se había estancado en el lugar cuando vio la escena, se volvió de espaldas y caminó de manera completamente robótica hacia la cocina. Acababa de ir a llevarle el café a Nathalie, ¿no esperaba encontrarla en una situación tan... cariñosa? Imposible, Gabriel Agreste no tenía sentimientos, ella tampoco. Probablemente el colega estaba tratando de estrangular al jefe y lo arruinó todo.

Nathalie, por su parte, no tenía idea de qué hacer. Ella no tenía una amplia experiencia en abrazos, no estaba segura de cómo funcionaban o cuándo era el momento de terminar. La asistente desabrochó el "nudo" con las manos cuando la superior se levantó, pero mantuvo las manos sobre sus hombros mientras caminaban hacia el estudio.

— Nathalie, tenemos que terminar la conversación de ayer — anunció mientras se ponía las gafas.

— Tengo mis manos demasiado cerca de su cuello, ¿está seguro de que quiere volver al tema relacionado con Audrey, señor? — La voz de Nathalie hizo que no le gustara eso claro.

— Eres terrible con los chistes... — fue posible notar una pequeña sonrisa en Gabriel, algo muy prometedor para esas circunstancias.

— No fue una broma — apartó las manos y esperó a que él entrara primero.

.

.

.

Gabriel y Nathalie no dijeron nada durante unos segundos, se enderezaron y se pusieron las manos a la espalda. Repitieron exactamente las mismas acciones al mismo tiempo... sincronización perfecta. Ambos admiraban la vista desde la ventana central del estudio, o más bien, ambos evitaban mirarse.

— Como ya sabrán, Audrey me llamó varias veces desde el desfile. Creo que mi frustración por el fracaso del plan junto con la irritación de nuestra discusión fueron una especie de detonante para una decisión que lamento — la voz tranquila fue acompañada por una mirada indiferente a Nathalie — Nuevamente: lo lamento, pero voy a enfrentarlo mis elecciones

— No necesitamos fingir que la Sra. Agreste murió, podemos dejar a HawkMoth olvidado y... — Antes de que Nathalie lograra terminar, fue interrumpida.

— No, esta no es la decisión de la que estoy hablando — suspiró profundamente, mirando hacia la ventana — Le dije a Audrey que te despidi. Necesito su cooperación, porque planeo ir a ver a mi hijo desfilar hoy, incluso sin la compañía de Emilie.

— ¿QUÉ? — la asistente ignoró por completo su compostura, yendo delante de la superior — ¿Le dije que me despidió? Claro! ¿Qué hacer con un niño mimado? ¡Dale lo que quiere!

— Eso no es exactamente lo que yo... — Antes de que pudiera continuar, Gabriel fue interrumpido por el asistente cuando ella comenzó a acercarse a él con una clara intención asesina.

— ¡DIJISTE QUE ME DEJASTE! ¿Cómo voy a ver el desfile de Adrien? ¿Cómo verás el desfile? Me sorprendió no tener quinientas llamadas y cosas estúpidas para resolver: pones un supervisor en mi lugar, ¿no?

— En mi defensa, debería haber hecho esto desde el principio.

— Realmente debería! — suspiró la mujer — ¡Pero no lo hizo! — Se alisó el cabello — ¡No lo hizo porque me arrojaste todo, porque eres un jefe irresponsable y un amigo terrible!

— ¡Siempre dejé en claro que mantengo el lado creativo y tú con el lado burocrático! — Gabriel se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñado, odiando la sensación de sentirse tan pequeño frente a ella.

Nathalie tenía la cara roja, una mirada amenazante y sus manos gesticulaban lo que parecía ser una amenaza de muerte. Y luego le dio la espalda al superior y comenzó a dar pasos hacia la ventana.

— Nathalie, necesito que cuides el horario de Emilie también; Nathalie, necesito que comiences a ocuparte de las finanzas, que hagas una extensión; Nathalie, necesito que trabajes a tiempo completo; Nathalie, necesito un tutor para Adrien, un título; Nathalie, necesito un guardaespaldas, toma clases de karate; Nathalie, necesito una guarida, encontrar una manera de tener ventanas automáticas... — comenzó a enumerar todas las órdenes que a regañadientes terminó respondiendo.

— Las clases de karate fueron una mala idea, debería haber contratado al guardaespaldas desde el principio — comentó Agreste, lamentando amargamente haberse dado cuenta del error solo cuando el asistente ya había adquirido suficiente conocimiento para romper huesos con un golpe .

— ¡Y ahora, por arte de magia, me despidieron porque tu pequeña amiga quería! — se cruzó de brazos, golpeando su pie izquierdo frenéticamente en el piso — Y yo ni siquiera tenía la culpa de no sentarme en la primera fila... ¿lo sabe? Apuesto a que no.

— Debes entender que tengo que mantener relaciones profesionales bien establecidas, ¡Audrey es una amiga importante! — Gabriel dio unos pasos hacia la asistente — Eres mi mejor amiga, ella es solo una amiga, ¡no entiendo la razón de estos celos!

— ¡NO ES CELOS! — gritó Nathalie, pensando seriamente en usar la engrapadora para callar al jefe — ¡La próxima vez que necesites alquilar ese lugar para un desfile, llama a tu amigo! O más bien: envíelo a organizar los próximos desfiles, porque he estado en este proyecto durante meses y no tengo signos de reconocimiento, ¡ni siquiera lo veré! ¡Oh, qué tal esto: envía a tu amigo allí en el ático y libera esos insectos desagradables antes de que invadan toda la casa!

— Le Grand Palais, ¿cuánto cuesta pronunciar el nombre? Nathalie, hace más de una década ... — recibiendo solo un murmullo hosco en respuesta, continuó: — Y no son insectos repugnantes, son mariposas.

— Asqueroso cuando vuelan peligrosamente cerca de los ojos y otras áreas sensibles del cuerpo, señor ... — murmuró ella, tratando de controlar el nivel de estrés. Le había hecho promesas a Emilie, necesitaba honrarlas.

— Son graciosos.

— Asqueroso.

— Nathalie, ¡prácticamente brillan contra la luz! No es de extrañar que sean mi marca registrada — la voz salió llena de orgullo mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del asistente. Una acción completamente arriesgada, teniendo en cuenta el estado mental en el que se encontraba.

— ¡No cambies los hechos! — Nathalie intervino, esquivándolo y comenzando a caminar por la habitación hasta que se detuvo frente a la pintura de Emilie.

Afortunadamente, ya no estaba en su etapa a punto de explotar y matar a una persona, tenía más control. Sin embargo, mantenerlo así era esencial, Gabriel necesitaba asegurarse de una cosa más: el relicario del kwami tenía que ser vigilado cuidadosamente, en el lugar al que pertenecía... un lugar en el que Agreste no quería pisar pronto.

— Necesito que lo guardes aquí, ya sabes dónde — comentó, colocando la pequeña caja blanca sobre su mesa — Iré a prepararme para el desfile, después de llevar a Adrien, ven a buscarme.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasó lo suficientemente rápido como para que Nathalie estuviera en el auto una vez más, en dirección a College Dupont. A diferencia de muchos otros desfiles, no podía ver a Adrien subir las pasarelas, por lo que estaba a cargo de acompañarlo de la escuela allí y luego regresar.

Tan pronto como el auto estacionó, ya era posible ver al chico rubio corriendo hacia ellos. Antes de subir al auto, saludó a su amigo, sin embargo, la ola no fue devuelta. Nino hizo un intento fallido de esconderse detrás de la escalera.

— Adrien, hubo un pequeño cambio con respecto al desfile... — Nathalie habló en su tono habitual de desinterés mientras la más joven se acomodaba en el banco — ¿Hay alguna razón para que tu amiga se esconda? ¿O que no sabe que un gorro rojo no es discreto?

— Es solo un poco... — Agreste no podía decir que su amigo tenía tanto miedo de que Nathalie todavía estuviera enojada — Nathalie, ¿qué cambio? — Desconvertida, tratando de no despertar su curiosidad.

— No lo asistiré — Miró por la ventana, tratando de no mostrar lo enojada que estaba por eso. Si algo saliera mal, ella no estaría cerca ...

— ¿¡Porque no!? — el chico simplemente no saltó del asiento porque ya se había puesto el cinturón de seguridad — Pero siempre observas... — murmuró desconcertado.

— Necesitaré resolver un asunto urgente — pensó que era suficiente explicación y mantuvo el silencio, hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar del desfile.

Adrien no quería sonar intrusivo, por lo que permaneció en silencio mientras ella lo llevaba al camerino. El silencio se produjo cuando el asistente de su padre estaba a punto de irse, él la abrazó y, como reacción, ella estaba desconcertada:

— A-Adrien? — murmuró tratando de contener el tono de sorpresa en su voz, pero estaba claro lo poco preparada que estaba para los abrazos.

— Lo siento por lo de ayer, por favor... — comenzó, abrazándola aún más fuerte — Prometo no volver a hacerlo, pero no te enfades conmigo.

— No estoy enojado contigo, Adrien! — esta vez, a ella no le importó ocultar lo sorprendida que estaba — ¿Qué te hace pensar algo así?

— Ayer estabas irritada, siempre ves los desfiles... Nino dijo que estabas preocupada, pero sé que tienes razones para estar irritada conmigo, así que... — el rubio no tuvo el coraje de enfrentarla, aprovechó el abrazo para esconde la cara.

— Pero... — sin saber exactamente cómo consolar a alguien, ella lo abrazó — Realmente me preocupé. No estoy enojada contigo, ni creo que algo como esto sea posible... — comentó ella de una manera agradable — Algo inesperado sucedió, así que no asistiré al desfile. Pido disculpas por eso, pero prometo mirar las grabaciones cuidadosamente y estaré dispuesto a escuchar todos sus comentarios: la voz estaba lejos de sonar indiferente como lo era en muchas otras ocasiones cuando hablaban. Incluso parecía cálido.

— Enserio? — Adrien finalmente tuvo el coraje de enfrentarla, la sorpresa fue estampada en su rostro tanto por el abrazo devuelto como por las medidas para arreglar la ausencia que ella pensó.

— De verdad! — Ella sonrió, una sonrisa casi inexistente.

— ¡Gracias Nathalie! — Agreste dejó escapar una risa de alivio, casi levantándola del piso con un abrazo. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de los límites que había cruzado, lo soltó y se revolvió el cabello con timidez. — Lo siento... ¿hasta más tarde, entonces?

— Hasta luego — Nathalie mantuvo su tono amistoso y su sonrisa, mientras finalmente se alejaba del vestidor. Cuando se acercó al guardaespaldas, la sonrisa y toda la buena voluntad ya se habían evaporado, dejando solo el rencor: — ¡Llaves! — ella ordenó, extendiendo su mano.

— ¿Es realmente seguro conducir tan enojado con él Agreste? — preguntó Gorila, reacio a entregarle un arma a un asesino.

— No, ¡pero no tienes que fingir que te preocupas por él! — Sin paciencia, ella comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos.

— No me importa una mierda por él, ¡estoy preocupado por el auto! Nathalie, por favor... Lo acabo de encerar, está brillando como una gema — suplicó el tipo grande.

— No voy a arruinar un auto para matar al Sr. Agreste, él no se merece tanto — dijo en un tono ligeramente divertido, finalmente agarrando las llaves.

.

.

.

La asistente conducía bien, era uno de los requisitos del trabajo, pero desde un pequeño accidente en un viaje a la ciudad vecina, le habían prohibido tocar el volante del automóvil. Al menos, prohibido hasta ese día.

— Nathalie! La señal, más despacio! — gritó Gabriel, agarrando la puerta del auto y cualquier otro lugar que creía que era firme — ¡Reduce!

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puedo escucharte a ti y a la presentación del desfile al mismo tiempo! — ignoró al hombre asustado de al lado con la ayuda de auriculares — ¿Es para dar la vuelta e ir a la secundaria? ¿¡Eso!? — En una maniobra arriesgada, aprovechó la luz roja para invadir prácticamente el carril equivocado y rodear el automóvil, siguiendo una carretera secundaria.

— ¡Necesito llegar vivo al desfile, Nathalie! — Agreste trató de contenerse, pero sintió como si en cualquier momento pudiera ser expulsado del auto en una de las curvas cerradas que hizo el asistente.

— ¡Ve más rápido! Como desee, señor! — y, como si fuera posible, pisó el acelerador con aún más fuerza.

Gorila era solo una tortuga en comparación con ella. La mujer parecía una loca con un auto fuera de control, haciendo giros innecesarios, cortando los autos en el frente e incluso subiendo por las aceras. Gabriel estaba en pánico.

— ¡Al auto! ¡Quiero bajar! ¡ABAJO!

Y por primera vez desde que subieron al auto, sus órdenes se siguieron correctamente. Nathalie detuvo el auto abruptamente. Si no fuera por el cinturón, Gabriel se habría golpeado la cabeza contra el cristal.

— Estamos aquí, señor Agreste — dijo con calma, abriendo las puertas y mirando al superior con la mayor calma posible.

— Estás... estás prohibida conducir, ¿entiendes? — Suspiró, tratando de recuperar el aliento antes de irse.

— Entendido — Nathalie estuvo de acuerdo con calma.

Agreste tardó un tiempo en finalmente ponerse de pie sin apoyarse en el automóvil. Todavía estaba demasiado nervioso, pero enfrentarse a un desfile lleno de gente irritante sería mucho más simple que enfrentar a la asistente cuando estaba enojada.

Nathalie, a su vez, esperó pacientemente en el automóvil, pero ya no estaba en el asiento del conductor, ya se había metido en el asiento del pasajero. En particular, odiaba conducir.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Gorila se uniera a ella, lo que indica que Adrien ya estaba en la pasarela. El asistente y él siguen el resto del desfile y el cierre de la tableta, ambos sin saber con certeza si deben continuar esperando o si deben ir tras el Agreste.

— ¿Sabes algo extraño? No puedo usar la puerta de entrada porque tengo que fingir que me despidieron... todo por esa molesta mujercita que está casada con el alcalde — murmuró el hombre grande, un poco irritado.

— Bienvenido al club... — Nathalie se rió — ¿Manejaste demasiado rápido?

— Sí, pero ella lo ordeñó — respondió el colega — ¿Y tú?

— La puse en el lugar correcto, con el derecho de que el Sr. Agreste tenga que disculparse con ella y pretender que ella me despidió — dijo la mujer como si no fuera gran cosa, pero sonrió con desprecio por dentro.

— Wow... — El tipo grande sonrió, impresionado. El motivo de Nathalie era claramente más noble que el suyo — Entonces, ¿es por eso que trataste de estrangular a Gabriel más temprano?

— ¿estrangular? — miró a Gorila con cierta confusión, hasta que recordó el intento de abrazo — Sí... digamos...

Y, antes de que tuviera tiempo de explicar algo más, la tableta comenzó a anunciar que estaba recibiendo una llamada de nada menos que de Gabriel Agreste.


	7. Par les promisses

**PAR LES PROMESSES**

.

Nathalie miró la tableta durante unos segundos y pareció reflexionar sobre lo que iba a hacer. Una pequeña curva apareció en sus labios cuando canceló la llamada.

— Se irritará contigo — advirtió Gorila, pero no pudo evitar reírse.

— No puede estar enojado conmigo, estoy despedida por hoy — se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y eso es solo por eso? — Al recibir un asentimiento positivo, el conductor temporal continuó — Porque lo vi haciendo cosas peores que eso y no estabas tan enojada...

— Cómo?

— ¿Recuerdas a villano con burbujas? Tuviste un colapso nervioso debido a la altura y él preguntó por qué se retrasaron los informes... Lo mismo con villano sirena y el que controlaba a las personas.

— En realidad, no estaba equivocado sobre eso. Soy su asistente personal, ocurren eventos imprevistos todo el tiempo y necesito anticiparme a todos y cumplir con mis deberes — a pesar del aire robótico de las palabras, ella parecía creer eso realmente.

— Nathalie, si solo trabajaras como su asistente personal, incluso podría estar de acuerdo — el tipo grande se cruzó de brazos — Si yo fuera tú, me habría despedido hace mucho tiempo.

— ¿Porque yo deberia? — La mujer levantó una ceja sorprendida.

— Te hace caminar sosteniendo una tableta con su cara, es ridículo — reprimió una risa — Y te usa como escudo con Adrien cuando necesita advertir que "otra vez está demasiado ocupado para prestar atención a su propio hijo"; esto solo para empezar ...

— También haces mucho más que tu trabajo.

— ¡Pero me gusta! — Se defendió — Me gusta conducir, me gusta proteger a Adrien... no importa lo difícil que sea. Soportar a Gabriel el salario vale la pena.

— ¿Y por qué en mi caso el salario no compensaría también? ¿Y por qué no me gustaría hacer mi trabajo? — Miró al otro un poco más irritada.

— ¡Porque soportas a Gabriel todo el día! Hay días en que ni siquiera lo veo caminando por la mansión, pero te quedas con él todo el día... ¡No sé cómo puedes manejarlo! Y también...

— También?

— Nathalie, entiendo tu amor enfermo con listas y cosas así, pero ¿no es realmente una exageración pasar tus días en esto? Es soso.

— ¡Por supuesto que no es aburrido! Incluso cambié celdas por bloques de colores para hacerlo más divertido y... — dejó de hablar — Yo... realmente me gusta eso. ¿Es tan extraño?

— Considerando que no eres una "dama gata" de setenta y dos años... sí, es extraño — Gorila guardó silencio por unos segundos, luego continuó — Está Adrien, que ayuda a equilibrar un poco las cosas, pero usualmente no hablas con él.

— Usted también no lo hace.

— Pero no puedo, tú puedes — el tipo grande puso sus manos en el volante — Sé que no debería estar entrando en tu vida, pero ¿no crees que estás soportando demasiado este trabajo? Incluso tienes crisis de estrés...

Antes de que pudiera tratar de justificarse, el sonido interrumpió la conversación. Esta vez no fue la tableta, fue su teléfono celular... sabiendo que el superior debería estar mucho más irritado de lo normal, respondió Nathalie.

— _Nathalie, espéranos en la puerta principal, por favor — su tono no era enojado ni nada de eso, por el contrario, parecía tranquilo... tal vez incluso emocionado por algo._

— ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Nos despiden, ni siquiera podemos entrar al edificio — se justificó, lista para terminar la llamada nuevamente.

— _Adrien necesita irse a casa, por favor — insistió de nuevo._

Gabriel Agreste no pidió favores, no sabía cómo pedir nada, solo sabía cómo mandar. Recibir dos "por favor" seguidos y sin una pizca de burla o sarcasmo fue demasiado sorprendente para que Nathalie lo ignorara.

— ¿Solo Adrien?

— _¡No puedes estar lo suficientemente enojado como para querer que me vaya a casa en un metro o algo así, Nathalie! — Gabriel todavía no sonaba enojado. Parecía desesperado, pero no enojado. Incluso logró mantener su tono bajo._

— Estoy irritada hasta el punto de querer que camines hasta que te quites completamente las suelas de tus zapatos, señor — suspiró — No es de extrañar, ¿no crees?

— _Todavía no puedo creer que estés tan celoso... — se detuvo un poco — ¿Y si te doy una nueva engrapadora? ¿Un soporte de cinta a juego?_

— Por supuesto, compensarían perfectamente todo el tiempo que pasé programando este desfile, resolviendo desacuerdos y cualquier otro obstáculo que pudiera arruinarlo, llegar al gran día y... — Hizo una pausa, controlando a sí misma para no culpar a nadie. él y suena extraño para Gorila — ... una mujer loca que casi mata a Adrien. Dejé todas mis preocupaciones suprimidas y logré volver a alojar todo para el día siguiente, ¡solo para descubrir que ni siquiera podría participar porque tenía que fingir que me habían despedido! ¡Todo porque una mujercita mimada lo quería! ¡No me quejo de no ser reconocido, me quejo de no tener la oportunidad de ver al menos todo lo que pude hacer!

— _Nathalie ..._

— ¡Pero debe estar celoso de mi estúpido y controlador jefe con un viejo amigo que lo ayudó a salir de "diseños poco realistas en su lúgubre y pequeño estudio" hace años y se lo tira a la cara hoy! ¡Realmente no hago nada tan extraordinario como eso, nada más que ocuparme de todos tus problemas y no recibir ni siquiera uno...!

— _Gracias, Nathalie — colgó._

La asistente ya estaba sonrojada, una de las primeras señales de que estaba a punto de explotar. Gorilla quería aplaudir a su colega, pero sabía que eso solo la enojaría aún más.

— A la puerta principal — pedió entre dientes, tratando de controlar su ira.

Solo le tomó unos segundos volver a ver su desinterés habitual. No estaba tranquilo, pero no dejaría que Adrien se culpara de nuevo.

Salió del auto como de costumbre y fue a la puerta principal a esperar al Agreste como si nada hubiera pasado. Durante el viaje de regreso a la mansión, Nathalie no dijo absolutamente nada.

Cuando llegaron, ella se contentó con mirar al superior con desaprobación mientras presionaba los botones del marco dorado.

.

.

.

Nathalie aprovechó su tiempo a solas y se ocupó de todas las pendencias que se habían acumulado mientras estaba fuera, todo mientras seguía las desgracias que causaba cierta avispa.

Siempre fue así...

Ella siempre hacía todo el trabajo mientras Gabriel empoderaba a una persona desequilibrada y potencialmente ponía a Adrien en riesgo. Regresó algún tiempo después, irritado por el fracaso y descontó todo sobre ella. Con el tiempo dejó de preocuparse, consideró que era el efecto secundario de usar una de esas joyas para el mal... como si creara otra persona, como si Hawk Moth todavía estuviera allí, incrustado en el cuerpo de Agreste.

— No me pagan por eso... — Murmuró mirando la pantalla de la computadora, mostrando la bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico completamente vacía — Tal vez realmente necesito cambiar de trabajo, algo más valioso que ser un asistente personal de tiempo completo y asistente malvada en su tiempo libre — apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y descansó la cabeza.

Ahora estaba mirando el panorama general de Emilie. La rubia quedó inmortalizada en esa pintura, sonriendo a su esposo y Nathalie mientras trabajaban.

— Apuesto a que pensará que es un completo idiota cuando regrese y le cuento todo lo que hizo... — suspiró — Lo siento, pero te convertiste en la causa honorable del villano más grande de París — la voz salió con algo de pesar cuando ella levanto — A veces me pregunto si la policía consideraría que el Sr. Agreste es solo un hombre desesperado por recuperar a su familia... ¡No es que vaya a denunciarlo! Solo... ¿puedo usarlo como una amenaza? Parece que funcionaría, si no incluso... — y, antes de que pudiera terminar, escuchó el ruido del ascensor.

Nathalie guardó silencio y dio unos pasos para acercarse a la pintura. Ella mantuvo sus manos detrás de su espalda, lista para interrogar a Gabriel sobre darse por vencido y darse por vencido.

La pequeña escotilla secreta tardó solo unos segundos en abrirse y el Agreste emergió hasta que estuvo al mismo nivel que el suelo. No movió un músculo, podía sentir la mirada acusadora de Nathalie sobre él.

— Dijiste que ibas a parar — la voz salió con desaprobación.

— No puedo rendirme, Nathalie... — bajó la cabeza, saludando de lado a lado como si se regañara por romper su promesa — La extraño — justificó.

— Entiendo... señor.

Ese "señor" no salió como todos los demás que ella habló en casi todas las oraciones: tenía un toque de desprecio. Ella no entendió, era demasiado difícil entender cómo alguien que solo estaba preocupado por la familia logró preferir ser un villano que actuar de otra manera, especialmente cuando el que más sufrió fue Adrien, solo un niño que quiere la atención de su padre.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más de lo que se arrepintió, salió del estudio y se apoyó contra la puerta.

Suspiró profundamente mientras trataba de pensar qué hacer.

Si hubiera roto la promesa, también podría haberse roto. Podía abandonar ese lugar y fingir que no sabía nada, que Emilie estaba desapareciendo y que Adrien tenía una vida feliz. Sus crisis de estrés seguramente terminarían.

— Nathalie? La dulce voz de Adrien desde lejos la hizo abrir los ojos, justo a tiempo para verlo bajar las escaleras y correr hacia ella. Nathalie, ¿está todo bien?

— Por supuesto... — forzó a recomponer su postura, dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa debido a su preocupación — ¿Quieres hablar sobre el desfile?

— No, no ahora. Quería pedir tu ayuda para algo... — miró a su alrededor de una manera que rayaba en la de un niño a punto de hacer travesuras — ... pero mi padre no puede saberlo.

— No sabrá.

.

.

.

Adrien estaba ansioso, paseando por la habitación.

Los ensayos que necesitaba hacer eran para el día siguiente, pero apenas había logrado escribir un párrafo sobre su padre y su madre. Los conocía a ambos como sus padres, pero no tenía idea de cómo hacerlos sonar como "héroes", ni estaba dispuesto a copiar su información profesional de ningún sitio; sería demasiado patético no conocer ese lado. Solo quedaba una fuente segura...

— ¡Todavía no puedo creer que le hayas pedido ayuda a ese robot! — Plagg flotó detrás de él, indignado hasta el punto de que había estado sosteniendo una rebanada de queso durante minutos y estaba demasiado concentrado en quejarse en lugar de comer — Dije que podía ayudar a hablar sobre Brie, Camembert e incluso la familia de Marie Harel... PERO ¡PREFIERES HABLAR SOBRE TU PADRE!

— ¡No voy a hacer mi ensayo hablando de queso, Plagg! — Adrien miró al pequeño kwami — Y él es mi padre ...

— El queso es más interesante, de todos modos.

— Seguramente Nathalie sabe algo interesante sobre él y sobre mi madre — esta vez, dijo el chico en un tono esperanzador — Apuesto a que podré escribir las veinte líneas sobre los dos.

— No quiero arruinar tu esperanza, pero creo que debe haber ido a buscar una copia de su agenda de los últimos años... ¿Cómo sabría algo interesante? — finalmente, Plagg se comió la rebanada de queso maloliente — Es mejor hablar de queso.

— Ya dije que no, Plagg!

— Entonces sobre ChatNoir!

— No puedo hablar de mí mismo, terminaría contando demasiado y ...

Antes de que pudiera terminar su explicación, Nathalie llamó dos veces a la puerta antes de entrar. Afortunadamente, mantuvo la privacidad, de lo contrario el kwami no habría tenido la oportunidad de esconderse. Parecía un poco sin aliento, debería haber subido corriendo las escaleras, y sostenía una caja en sus manos.

— Lamento la demora, tomó un poco más de trabajo de lo que imaginé — respiró hondo, finalmente reanudó su postura profesional y extendió la caja a Adrien — Creo que hay cosas que querrás ver adentro.

Con un poco de miedo, la rubia sostuvo la caja y fue al sofá. Lo abrió como si estuviera a punto de desactivar una bomba por tal celo, pero fue suficiente para ver lo que había dentro para que una gran sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

— Fotos! Son fotos! — la voz salió llena de animación, mientras que él tomó algo para ver más de cerca — Parecen ser viejos... Nathalie, ¿cómo conseguiste eso?

— Algunos los gané, otros los oculté y otros los tomé prestados y nunca volví — respondió ella como si los medios fueran completamente plausibles.

El niño parecía demasiado concentrado en las fotos de sus padres que en esa explicación. Miró todo rápidamente, como si temiera que Nathalie volviera a tomar la caja antes de poder verla con cuidado. Cuando llegó al último, volvió a mirar a Nathalie.

— Tú y mi madre... ¡Se conocían antes! — dijo, mostrando la foto de un anuario escolar — ¿Eras amigos? — cuando el asistente asintió positivamente, los ojos de Adrien se pusieron aún más brillantes — Nathalie, ¿por qué nunca lo dijiste? ¡Debes saber todo sobre ella!

— En realidad, debo saber menos que tú ... — comentó con una mirada triste, acercándose a él y sosteniendo la foto — Estudiamos juntos durante mucho tiempo y... — indicó en la foto quiénes eran: Emilie justo en el centro de foto, sonriendo y descansando sus manos sobre el hombro de una niña mucho más tímida que estaba sentada en el banco, Nathalie — Bueno, después de la escuela es difícil mantenerse en contacto. Nos volvimos a encontrar en la universidad.

— Entonces... ¿Eres tú en la foto? — señaló a una chica seria mientras otra chica rubia estaba haciendo orejas de conejo — ¿Estudiaron juntos de nuevo?

— No... — Nathalie suspiró, buscando otra foto — Pero nos quedamos juntos cuando pudimos — sonrió, tomando una foto del Grand Palais con una chica rubia justo en frente — Hasta que...

— ¿Qué? — Adrien esperó ansiosamente la respuesta, pero Nathalie simplemente le entregó una secuencia de fotos y esperó a que él lo viera por sí mismo.

Era Emilie entrando al edificio, parecía haber algún tipo de evento. Había fotos de ella probándose un sombrero, riéndose; tirando de Nathalie para que aparezca en la foto; ella se agachó junto a un hombre rubio.

— ¿Ese es mi padre? — Adrien preguntó sorprendido, incapaz de creer que el hombre con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza mientras intentaba recoger papeles tirados en el suelo era el irrompible Gabriel Agreste.

— Exactamente, pero volviendo a lo que importa... — dijo en un intento de desviarse del tema mientras buscaba otra secuencia de fotos.

— Nathalie, cuéntanos cómo se conocieron — la rubia se tomó de las manos, tenía una mirada suplicante, imposible de resistir.

.

 _Hubo un gran evento de moda en Le Grand Palais. Emilie amaba ese tipo de cosas, la amaba casi tanto como tomar fotografías, todo lo contrario de Nathalie._

— _¡Pruébate un sombrero! — se rió la rubia, colocando una de las más llamativas que tenía en una de las gradas._

— _Ya dije que no — respondió Nathalie mientras tomaba una de las fotos._

— _Pero Nathalie... — se puso otro sombrero, posando para la foto esta vez — ¿Cuál es la diversión de venir aquí si solo vas a mirar?_

— _¡Tú que me arrastraste aquí! Y ni siquiera tengo el dinero para respirar cerca de estas cosas... — la morena se defendió, registrando la risa que el otro estaba dando._

— _¡Apuesto a que hoy te haré sonreír en una foto!_

— _No puedo salir de las fotos ya que soy yo quien las toma._

— _¡Podemos salir juntas! — sugirió la rubia, tomando la cámara en sus manos e intentando fotografiar ambas al mismo tiempo — Apuesto a que será la mejor foto._

— _¡Y apuesto a que los dos cortamos! Menos mal que nadie nos está prestando atención — comentó Nathalie con un poco de gracia, tomando la cámara nuevamente — Aquí está más vacío de lo que imaginé..._

— _Es porque es un evento para estudiantes de moda, no hay un nombre realmente reconocido aquí... todavía._

— _La próxima vez, elijo a dónde vamos... — estaba claro su disgusto, principalmente porque conocía el verdadero interés de Emilie — Y sin duda será un lugar donde no tendrá la más mínima posibilidad de que alguien te transforme en un modelo de reconocimiento internacional._

— _Eres mala ... — murmuró la rubia fingiendo estar irritada, pero poco después sonrió de nuevo — ¡Nathalie ...!_

 _Antes de que pudiera terminar, se topó con un chico que parecía tener prisa. Cayó sentado en el suelo, dejando que se extendieran todas las hojas de dibujo que llevaba, Emilie tampoco se cayó porque Nathalie la sostuvo._

— _... Lo siento — ni siquiera miró a las chicas, parecía demasiado aturdido mientras intentaba recuperar los dibujos._

— _¡Deberías mirar donde estás! — Dijo Nathalie irritada, cruzando los brazos y lanzando una de sus famosas miradas y desaprobación._

— _No quiso decir eso... — Emilie, por otro lado, se inclinó y comenzó a ayudarlo a conseguir los papeles. — Mi nombre es Emilie y esa es mi amiga, Nathalie. ¿Cual es tu nombre?_

— _Mi nombre es... — y, tan pronto como miró a los grandes ojos verdes, perdió por completo sus palabras y dejó caer nuevamente los papeles que tenía en sus manos — Yo ... er ... Ga ... — o cara completamente roja — Ga-ga ..._

— _Ga ...? — la rubia sonrió, encontrando toda esa timidez graciosa._

— _Gabriel! ¡Al fin! — apareció otra rubia de la nada, prácticamente tirando de él por el cuello de su camisa — Los evaluadores ya están llegando a nuestro banco y... — dejó de hablar, miró a Nathalie y levantó sus gafas de sol — Qué atuendo pegajoso, querida._

— _Audrey, espera un momento, los dibujos... — por mucho que intentó deshacerse de las garras de su amiga, todo fue en vano. Audrey continuó deteniéndolo mientras analizaba a Nathalie de arriba a abajo y luego hizo lo mismo con Emilie, finalmente lo soltó y agarró a la otra rubia._

— _Gracias — él murmuró, ajustándose la camisa e intentando recoger los dibujos._

— _¡Sirves lo que necesitamos! — y, sin dar más explicaciones, Audrey salió arrastrando a Emilie por el brazo._

— _¿No puedes esperar incluso dos segundos? — el niño terminó de coleccionar los dibujos y fue tras ellos._

.

— ¿Y te quedaste allí? — Adrien miró a los ojos azules, sorprendida de que Nathalie ni siquiera los persiguiera.

— Me quedé.

— por qué?

— Porque... no lo sé — la mujer terminó con una discreta risa — Nunca entendí por qué me quedé allí, pero creo que algo dentro de mí me dijo que esperara y no fuera a rescatar a mi amigo de esos dos.

— ¿Y no te arrepientes? — el chico parecía aún más sorprendido.

— No... — Su voz sonaba tranquila, mientras tomaba una foto que mostraba a una Audrey mucho más joven con ropa llamativa, colgando del brazo de Gabriel y, junto a las dos, Emilie con un vestido azul — Todos comentaron sobre el hermosa modelo que obtuvieron en el día. ¿Crees que ya tienes suficiente para tu ensayo?

— Creo que sí, pero... — miró al asistente con la misma mirada suplicante — ¿Cuéntame más sobre ellos, Nathalie?

— ¿Decir que? — sabiendo que no podría resistirse a la solicitud, tomó un poco más de libertad y se sentó a su lado.

— ¡Cualquier cosa! — la rubia sonrió.

— Tuve el día de la boda...

.

 _A pesar de ser una ceremonia simple, todo estaba decorado con flores blancas y varios otros detalles delicados que trajeron una atmósfera elástica al jardín, a pesar de ser otoño._

 _Había varios invitados esperando ansiosamente la entrada de la novia, incluido el novio: Gabriel Agreste. Decir que estaba en pánico sería poco, ya que Emilie había desaparecido misteriosamente hace más de veinte minutos con una de las madrinas._

 _Los dos no huyeron y tampoco pensaron en algo así. Ambos fueron encerrados en el baño de mujeres tratando de resolver un incidente de último minuto._

— _¡Debe pensar que lo abandoné! — Dijo Emilie en un tono lloroso, controlándose para no dejar que las lágrimas mancharan su maquillaje._

— _Por supuesto que no, ¡todas las novias llegan tarde! — Nathalie trató de consolar a su amiga, terminando de engrapar las últimas partes de una de las faldas del vestido que había soltado — Pero la próxima vez que atravieses una puerta, asegúrate de que la falda no esté detrás..._

— _¡No lo dije en serio! — la rubia se encogió — No sé qué haría sin ti..._

— _Y no sé qué haría sin mi engrapadora... — sonrió, terminando el último punto — ¡Listo!_

— _Finalmente! — Emilie celebró, mirándose en el espejo y dando un paseo — Ahora ve y diles que empiecen, por favor._

— _Solo si prometes no rasgar otra parte del vestido hasta la luna de miel — la morena se cruzó de brazos, sonriendo desde la esquina._

— _Nathalie! — una rubia muy roja la regañó — Date prisa, antes de que él se rinda conmigo..._

— _¡Como se fuera capaz!_

.

Nathalie dejó de contar la historia. No podía continuar después de esa frase... Gabriel nunca se rindió con ella, ni se rendiría nunca. Sin embargo, tomando las circunstancias en cuestión...

— Nathalie? La voz de Adrien la despertó de sus pensamientos.

— Si?

— ¿Por qué llevaste una engrapadora a una boda? — Estaba claro que estaba tratando de no reírse de eso.

— Como yo era la organizadora de todo, pensé que podría ser útil recortar alguna parte de la decoración... o el vestido de la novia — respondió ella en un tono divertido.

— Siempre eres eficiente — el niño sonrió, buscando otra foto que pudiera tener una historia divertida, encontrando una en la que dormía en el regazo de su padre mientras Emilie las cubría con una manta — ¿Y esta foto?

— Este es simplemente adorable…

.

 _Era un invierno frío y, como susceptibles a los inviernos, había personas que tenían un resfriado._

 _Por mucho que la señora Agreste considerara la salud de su hijo como una prioridad, no pudo evitar un resfriado. Como una forma de reparar, pasó tanto tiempo cuidando al pequeño que terminó sufriendo la misma enfermedad, dejando a Gabriel para cuidar de ambos._

 _Él se quedó despierto toda la noche, turnándose entre el trabajo acumulado y los enfermos en la casa, verificando la temperatura y si estaban bien todo el tiempo, y solo entonces, dedicando unos minutos al trabajo._

 _Cuando el día comenzó a ponerse ligero, no podía soportar subir escaleras o ir de una habitación a otra. Aprovechó que Emilie dormía luciendo mejor, dedicó el cuidado a su hijo. Llevó al pequeño al estudio, manteniéndolo en su regazo mientras terminaba los últimos bocetos que necesitaba._

 _Nathalie llegó poco después y sintió curiosidad por ver a Agreste bajando las escaleras con una manta en los brazos. Ella no dijo una palabra, solo acompañó a la rubia al estudio y logró entender lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Emilie colocó la manta sobre ellos y se acurrucó junto a su esposo._

 _Nathalie, incapaz de resistir todo el afecto contenido en esa imagen, registró en silencio una foto, en una promesa silenciosa de compartirla con Emilie más tarde. Luego se fue como si nada hubiera pasado y logró reorganizar la agenda para que ambos se tomaran un día libre._

.

Nathalie terminó de contar su rostro escondido en sus manos. Recordando que esas cosas dolían en lo más profundo... dolía porque ella estaba contando en lugar de Emilie, ella era la que recordaba un pasado no muy lejano del Agreste donde eran una familia feliz, un pasado que Gabriel luchaba constantemente por recuperar de vuelta, a pesar del camino equivocado.

— ¿No dijeron una palabra?

— No fue necesario... — suspiró con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, tomando coraje para finalmente levantar la cabeza. — A veces, cuando vives con una persona durante mucho tiempo, no necesitas una palabra para entender lo que quiere.

— Creo que sé cómo es... — el niño sonrió, recordando a su pareja y gran pasión: LadyBug.

— Estoy segura de que sí — sonrió la mujer, levantándose — Necesito hacer algunas cosas ahora.

Sin más palabras, Adrien colocó cuidadosamente las fotos en la caja y se las tendió a Nathalie, sorprendida cuando ella empujó un poco hacia él. Ella sonrió con tristeza, tratando de no mirar directamente al niño.

— Puedes quedarte con las fotos, no hay razón para que yo las conserve — Nathalie suspiró, dándole la espalda y estrechándose las manos nerviosamente — Tengo que irme ahora, Adrien.

— Pero... ¿qué hay de escribir? — preguntó el chico un poco esperanzado por más historias.

— Adrien... — la asistente respiró hondo, parecía lista para decir algo más y, poco después, se rindió y dejó que sus brazos se relajaran junto a su cuerpo — Realmente necesito ir... — fue todo lo que dijo mientras justificación, antes de salir de la habitación en pasos apresurados.

Una vez solo en la habitación, Plagg finalmente salió de su escondite y flotó alrededor de la habitación nuevamente. El kwami parecía estar pensando en algo lo suficientemente interesante como para no pedir más queso, hasta que finalmente dijo algo:

— Ella está armada con una engrapadora — la declaración hizo reír a Adrien un poco, hasta que él continuó — ¿Quieres más pruebas de que ella es un robot?

— Quiero... — desafió el rubio mientras miraba al gatito flotante por unos segundos, luego dirigió su atención totalmente a la caja de fotos. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sonriera con ojos brillantes y comenzara a celebrar por la habitación — ¡Ya sé de qué se tratará mi ensayo! ¿Cómo podría no haber pensado en eso antes? ¡Era demasiado obvio! ¡Escribiré las veinte líneas con seguridad! No ... ¡Treinta líneas! Cuarenta!

— Vas a hacer un trabajo extra... — murmuró el kwami, renunciando a pensar en alguna prueba más e ir al escondite de queso — ¿Y de qué se trata? Un fotografo?

— No! — La rubia caminó hacia la mesa de estudio al lado de la caja de fotos.

— ¿Esa Audrey?

— No ...

— ChatNoir?

— Ya dije que no, Plagg! — Se tiró en la silla, escribiendo rápidamente el borrador del ensayo.

El gatito negro cayó sobre su cabeza, mirando la pantalla con cara de asco cuando leyó el nombre en el centro de la página. Sería un ensayo mucho más interesante si el sujeto fuera el inventor de Camembert, sin duda.

.

.

.

Gabriel seguía mirando a Emilie, inmortalizada en una pintura que trataba de traer solo una parte del brillo que tenía. Se quedó allí, se detuvo, ya que regresó de otro fracaso más como HawkMoth.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Horas, tal vez? No importaba, necesitaba quedarse allí.

No tuvo el coraje de disculparse personalmente con ella, no estaba listo para enfrentarse a su esposa en un sueño profundo y decirle que rompió su promesa el mismo día y aún fracasó. Sin embargo, el dolor del fracaso no fue mayor que el dolor de extrañarla.

Sus profundos pensamientos de culpa fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta que se abría.

Solo tenía que mirar por encima del hombro para ver a Nathalie, sentándose en su silla y comenzando a escribir algo. Todavía estaba triste, pero parecía igual de determinada.

— Nathalie? — murmuró, volviéndose completamente hacia ella.

— Ocupada — respondió, sin dejar de escribir por un momento.

— ¿Con qué, puedo saber? — levantó una ceja — ¿Algo relacionado con el trabajo?

— En cierto modo, sí — finalmente, la mujer dejó a un lado la pantalla de la computadora y miró al superior — Le prometí a la señora Agreste que la ayudaría, sin importar cómo.

Sus rasgos adquirieron una connotación de sorpresa, luego él frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella. No parecía creer esas palabras, especialmente que Nathalie lo iba a ayudar como villano.

— ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? — Gabriel preguntó cuando ya estaba invadiendo su espacio de trabajo, tratando de observar lo que ella tecleaba tanto.

— Haré un plan, señor — respondió ella, continuando escribiendo líneas y líneas de lo que parecía ser un código — Necesitaré unos días hasta que todo esté listo, pero HawkMoth finalmente vencerá a los héroes de París y le traerá Emilie Agreste de vuelta.

— Sabes que no puedo elegir, exactamente, a quién voy a akumatizar ... — suspiró.

— Soy buena para controlar las variables... — dijó en voz baja, finalmente dejando el teclado a un lado.

— Siempre fue en contra de mi método, ¿qué te hizo cambiar así? Y que estas planeando?

— No puedo permitir que esta familia continúe hundiéndose ... — Nathalie miró el marco dorado, pensando en todo el tiempo que Emilie estaba perdiendo a su lado — Sabrás lo que estoy planeando en el momento adecuado, solo necesito que confíes.

— Confío en ti más que incluso en mí — también miró la pintura, dudoso si realmente quería que el asistente se involucrara en todo eso. Sabía que ya la estaba sobrecargando — Pero...

— Solo necesito que confíes en mí — su voz salió decidida, más decidida que nunca.

— Si eso es lo que quieres... — suspiró, mirando a los ojos azules y tratando de descifrar algo de lo que estaba planeando — ... confío — dijo convencido, después de todo, Nathalie era sinónimo de eficiencia.

— Gracias, señor — sonrió discretamente, escribiendo de nuevo.

Gabriel suspiró, dio unos pasos alrededor de la mesa y se apoyó en el mostrador, mirando de nuevo la pintura de Emilie. Ahora ya no estaba tan cargado de culpa, parte de él estaba lleno de esperanza y vigor una vez más... y curiosidad.

— ¿Realmente no vas a decirme lo que estás planeando?

— No.

— ¿Ni siquiera si te doy un soporte de cinta adhesiva?

— No.

— ¿Qué tal un buen portapapeles?

— Una pregunta más y uso mi engrapadora para mantener la boca cerrada, señor — amenazó, sin dejar de ingresar sus códigos secretos ni por un segundo.

— Entonces, voy a volver a trabajar... — por más que lo intentó, no pudo evitar la diversión de su voz. No dudé que Nathalie realmente llegó a tal extremo, pero fue divertido cuando dijo cosas así de una manera tan profesional.

— Excelente elección.

.

.

.

Horas después, Nathalie miró con satisfacción la página que acababa de crear. Era simple y sofisticado, perfecto para atraer a las víctimas del temible villano parisino.

Si tuviera que rehacer su base de datos nuevamente, nada mejor que agregar informes de las víctimas de la akumatización. Después de todo, ¿quién mejor que ellos para explicar qué desencadenó sentimientos tan fuertes?


	8. Le souci

**LE SOUCI**

.

Las horas pasaron.

Nathalie centró el resto de su día en el trabajo y en comprobar hasta dónde iba el alcance de la página web que había creado. En promedio, miró una vez cada quince minutos en las últimas dos horas, es decir, de las diez visitas registradas, fue responsable de ocho ... nueve: cuando se tomó un descanso para tomar un café, lo revisó antes de salir del estudio y cuando regresó.

¡Para sus esperanzas, todavía había una visita reservada!

Con ansiedad, se aseguró de verificar de dónde era su visitante: podría ser una persona famosa en Internet, que ayudaría a compartir esa página. Sin embargo, rompiendo todas sus expectativas, se dio cuenta de que era solo una persona aleatoria de Túnez.

¿Cuánto tardarían los visitantes en llegar? ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó a la página alcanzar fama y vistas? ¿Podría esa parte del plan ya considerarse un fracaso? ¿Qué estuvo mal? Esas fueron solo algunas de las muchas, muchas preguntas que Nathalie se hizo.

Si quería rehacer su base de datos de una manera más optimizada, sabiendo las razones exactas de cada una de las akumatizaciones, ¡debía ser rápida y volver a hacer esa página, pero de la manera correcta! La forma en que funcionó!

Como inspiración, usó una de las páginas más famosas entre el público del grupo de edad al que quería llegar: LadyBlog. Nathalie reemplazó las líneas rectas, el aire "corporativo" y el lenguaje excesivamente profesional con algo más simple, con formas redondeadas y un enfoque directo utilizando términos coloquiales. Un cambio muy importante fue el color: los tonos infinitos de gris fueron reemplazados por una monogamia de azul claro con letras oscuras. El azul es un color que crea tranquilidad.

Ella dejó escapar una sonrisa mientras veía la nueva página, era mucho mejor que la primera.

— ¿Terminaste lo que estabas haciendo? — preguntó Gabriel cuando ya estaba de pie frente a su mesa, curioso por el motivo de esa sonrisa.

Durante los últimos cuarenta minutos, el tiempo que tardó en modificar toda la página, se había olvidado por completo del jefe. De hecho, desde antes, ella ya no consideraba su presencia en esa misma habitación...

— Aproximadamente noventa y ocho por ciento — respondió el asistente, deteniéndose para admirar su obra maestra y mirando a su superior.

— ¿Y cuándo podré saber qué es?

— Mañana, cuando explique cada pequeña pieza del rompecabezas.

— Nathalie, ¿por qué tenías que ser tan eficiente para guardar secretos? — Agreste murmuró la pregunta retórica de una manera disgustada mientras regresaba a su lugar habitual, curioso por todo ese secreto exagerado.

La asistente estaba lista para regañar la altura, usando su conocimiento de HawkMoth y Emilie como ejemplos de por qué era eficiente en ese "sector", pero pensó un poco mejor. Gabriel era igualmente capaz de ocultar cosas, mantenía una doble vida después de todo. ¿Qué le había hecho contarle sobre esos secretos profundos y comprometedores?

— Señor ... — llamó ella y, cuando volvió su atención hacia ella, continuó: — ¿Qué hace que una persona como tú le cuente secretos a una persona como yo?

— ¿A quién más le diría, Nathalie? Él respondió, como si fuera obvio.

— El guardaespaldas, el cocinero, Adrien ... ¿Por qué me elegiste?

— Porque somos iguales — puso las manos detrás de la espalda — Te dije por qué necesitaba apoyo y solo alguien como tu podía dármelo. Si, por ejemplo, Emilie supiera sobre HawkMoth, trataría de sacar esa idea de mi cabeza...

— Yo también lo intenté, señor.

— Pero me entiendes... es por eso que me estás ayudando con el plan — de nuevo, parecía que era obvio.

Nathalie volvió a mirar la página que había creado. Era mucho mejor, pero no había nada allí que hiciera que la gente quisiera decir algo, después de todo, debería ser una experiencia extraña, por decir lo menos. Pensó durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente entendió lo que necesitaba y comenzó a escribir el texto central:

.

" _¡Espero que todos se sientan bienvenidos aquí!_

 _Creé esta página para proporcionar alivio y comodidad a todas las víctimas de los terribles akumas, un lugar lejos del juicio._

 _Siéntase libre de dejar testimonios de forma anónima y encontrar la comprensión de aquellos que han pasado por la misma situación. Busca una figura de asesor en mí._

 _Sinceramente…"_

.

La mujer trató de maldecirse internamente. ¡Era obvio que necesitaba crear una persona para responder a los visitantes! Necesitaba ser una figura lo suficientemente sofisticada para ser serio, pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba generar empatía y, sobre todo, mantener la identidad de Nathalie lo suficientemente lejos de los curiosos... algo así como la identidad de HawkMoth, Ladybug y ChatNoir ...

— Señor... — Nathalie se enfrentó a Agreste — Dime el nombre de un animal misterioso.

— ¿Por...? — Levantó una ceja.

— Lo sabrás mañana, solo dime un animal que no sea una mariposa o cualquier animal asociado con ninguno de los héroes — preguntó de nuevo, dejando una amplia gama de aquellos que podrían ser elegidos.

Gabriel no respondió en absoluto. Se notaba fácilmente lo curioso que era, por mucho que trató de ocultarlo dándole la espalda al asistente y mirando la pintura.

— Señor?

— Pavo real.

Nathalie dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras finalmente terminaba el texto en la página.

.

" _Sinceramente, le Paon. "_

.

Estaba hecho: ¡una de sus piezas básicas para el gran plan estaba terminada! Ahora era suficiente para ella organizar algunas visitas.

Con el nuevo diseño de página y ese "nuevo propósito", no hubo ningún problema en asociarse con LadyBlog, por lo que Nathalie envió el enlace de su página al correo electrónico de la aspirante a periodista, Alya Césaire.

Sin nada más que hacer que esperar, el asistente terminó el turno. Necesitaba descansar tanto como pudiera.

.

.

.

Como todas las mañanas, Nathalie se despertaba, manejaba los horarios de los Agrestes, despertaba a Adrien usando el método del calcetín Plagg y se dirigía al gran comedor. Como siempre, Gabriel Agreste gritaba enojado a algún proveedor:

— ¡No me importa si están fuera de temporada o no! ¡Las quiero! — Agreste se detuvo brevemente para tomar un sorbo de café, solo para prácticamente escupirlo y gritar de nuevo: — ¡LAS QUIERO! TODAS! ¡No me importa si desestabilizará el equilibrio de la naturaleza, yo que no puedo ser desestabilizado! — nuevamente se detuvo un poco, pero ahora solo respiró hondo y continuó — Mi asistente se encargará de eso... No, realmente no me importa... ¡Por supuesto! Incluso puedes hablar con LadyBug, ¡no me importa! — advirtió, extendiendo el teléfono celular a Nathalie.

La asistente tomó rápidamente el dispositivo en sus manos y trató de entender de qué se trataba la llamada.

— Soy la asistente ejecutiva del Sr. Agreste, Nathalie. ¿Podría hablar sobre de qué se trata la solicitud? — normalmente ella sabría lo que era, pero no había órdenes para ese día, por lo que debería ser algo privado.

— ¡Simplemente no hay forma de que consiga muchas mariposas sin alterar el equilibrio del zoológico! Ya traté de explicarle esto al obstinado señor, ¡pero no se le ocurre! — el hombre ya había perdido la paciencia por completo — ¡O la mitad o nada!

— Solo para asegurarme de que entiendo correctamente: ¿el Sr. Agreste está ordenando mariposas? Muchas de ellas? — Nathalie miró a la superior, completamente desacreditada — ¿Y aparentemente están fuera de la temporada de reproducción y es por eso que es imposible enviar un lote completo?

— Finalmente alguien entiende mi idioma!

— Te llamaré en unos minutos con la respuesta — colgó y miró al jefe, tratando de controlar sus impulsos para estrangularlo.

— La respuesta es: ¡quiero TODO un lote! — Dijo Gabriel irritado después de terminar de tomar todo el café — Puedes recoger mi pedido mañana, después de la reunión de padres y maestros.

— ¿Para qué se necesitaría un lote entero de mariposas, señor? — tratando de mantener sus manos bajo control, Nathalie enderezó el desorden del cabello — Hay varias de estas criaturas repugnantes que vuelan en el ático, ¿por qué necesitarías más? — ella dijo entre dientes.

— Por el gran plan! Me imagino que estás planeando algo grande, necesitamos varios de ellos ...

Nathalie suspiró, dio unos pasos, respiró hondo y trató de no gritar lo innecesario que era: ¡las mariposas que tenían eran más de lo necesario! ¡Los pequeños se multiplicaron como conejos!

— Señor, las mariposas, ellas... — mientras trataba de pensar en palabras simples para explicar un ciclo de esos insectos en la guarida, cuya oscuridad parecía proporcionar una mayor actividad reproductiva, finalmente prestó atención a un comentario importante: — Dije que buscara después de la reunión de padres y maestros?

— Sí — respondió Agreste con calma, levantándose de su silla y mirando al asistente con toda la tranquilidad que normalmente no era suya.

¡Para Nathalie era imposible no saber sobre la reunión! Revisaba todos sus correos electrónicos cientos de veces al día, ¿eso no se le habría escapado... cuando se programó esa reunión? ¡No había nada en el calendario escolar sobre ella! ¡Hasta la noche anterior, no tenía noticias de una reunión!

— ... cuando?

— Mañana por la mañana. Recuerde atrapar las mariposas en su camino de regreso — comentó para reafirmar su pedido.

— ¿Por qué voy a la reunión de padres y maestros de Adrien? — La asistente le puso las manos a la espalda. No podía matar al superior antes del plan, por tentador que fuera.

— Es parte de nuestro acuerdo, ¿recuerdas? — el hombre también cruzó las manos a la espalda, recordando cada detalle de ese acuerdo.

.

 _Gabriel Agreste miraba las cámaras del sistema de seguridad con cierta agonía. Parecieron haber pasado horas desde que descubrió que su hijo se había escapado de su casa y que su asistente lo persiguió._

 _Cuando vio que el automóvil pasaba por las puertas de la mansión, tuvo que controlarse para no salir corriendo del estudio y salir a esperar a Adrien, recibirlo con un abrazo. A pesar de ser lo que más quería, tenía que ser lo suficientemente cauteloso como para no alentar este tipo de comportamiento: no era la primera vez que Adrien se había escapado de casa._

 _Siguió el camino del hijo y del asistente hasta donde las cámaras lo permitieron. Después de eso, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose._

 _Con cierta urgencia, salió del estudio mientras ya estaba preparando un sermón exagerado sobre todos los peligros del mundo exterior, pero solo encontró a Nathalie en la entrada. Adrien ya había ido a la habitación, aparentemente._

— _Adrien ya se está preparando para las lecciones en el comedor, señor — se comunicó Nathalie con la habitual indiferencia, como si el niño nunca hubiera abandonado la seguridad de la mansión._

— _¿Iba a la escuela?_

— _Exactamente, como dijiste — después de recibir un gruñido molesto, el asistente se atrevió a preguntar: — ¿Cómo sabías que estaría allí?_

— _Recibí una llamada del director esta mañana, preguntándole sobre la finalización del proceso de inscripción, Adrien pasó por mí para inscribirme en ese lugar... — Gabriel se llevó las manos a la espalda, recordando que había muchas más razones para quedarse. irritado que preocupado por el hijo — ¿de qué sirve que le explique tantas veces que ir a la escuela no es lo mejor para él si mi hijo simplemente ignoró todo y se escapó de mí? — las palabras fueron dichas con una mezcla de resentimiento e irritación._

— _Realmente quería ir a la escuela y hacer amigos..._

— _Lo sé, pero es peligroso..._

— _Pero él lo quería tanto y… — El asistente se quedó en silencio cuando notó la mirada acusadora del superior sobre ella._

— _y? — Levantó una ceja, esperando la continuación._

— _... Yo ... pensé que sería lo mejor para él y acepté ayudarlo. Cuando te negaste, simplemente dejé, ¡no esperaba que se escapara!_

— _Nathalie! — Gabriel escupió ese nombre como si estuviera maldiciendo._

— _¡Es lo mejor para él! El necesita amigos!_

— _¡Yo decido qué es lo mejor para mi hijo!_

 _Eso fue suficiente para que Nathalie entendiera que esta conversación no iba a ninguna parte. Gabriel tenía razón, era el padre de Adrien y él era quien debía saber qué era lo mejor para su hijo, ya que Emilie ya no estaba allí. Ella suspiró profundamente y fue al comedor, ella continuaría siendo la tutora de Adrien por algún tiempo._

 _Gabriel la miró hasta que se perdió de vista, solo para asegurarse de que la última palabra fuera suya. Luego regresó al estudio y planeó cada palabra del sermón que le daría a su hijo. Cuando finalmente encontró las palabras correctas para usar, se acercó a ellas e interrumpió la clase:_

— _Excelente, Adrien! — Nathalie exclamó con cierto éxito de Adrien, sin darse cuenta de que el superior acababa de pasar por las puertas. Era raro escucharla usar ese tono sin indiferencia._

— _Dame un minuto, Nathalie — preguntó Gabriel, finalmente haciéndose notar._

— _Sí, señor — dijo la mujer, alejándose de la gran mesa del comedor y de su estudiante._

 _Adrien la miró por unos segundos, confundido, y luego miró a su padre. Para que él diga algo directamente, debe ser realmente serio hasta el punto de sacarlo del trabajo._

— _¡No iras a la escuela, ya le había dijo!_

 _El más joven estaba claramente asustado por eso, o más bien decepcionado. Por suerte para Gabriel, esa mirada estaba dirigida a Nathalie: el hijo debería estar pensando que ella le había contado todo. La asistente miró al suelo, sin posibilidad de explicar, pero Adrien intentó hacerlo por sí misma:_

— _Pero papa... — y, antes de que se pudiera decir cualquier otra palabra, fue interrumpido._

— _Todo lo que necesitas está aquí, donde puedo vigilarte. ¡No saldrás a este mundo peligroso!_

— _No es peligroso, papá. Siempre me quedo atrapado aquí solo, ¿por qué no puedo salir y hacer amigos como todos los demás? — De nuevo, Adrien intentó justificarse, solo para ser interrumpido nuevamente:_

— _Porque no eres como los demás: ¡eres mi hijo! — Eso fue suficiente para que el chico se callara y se rindiera. Al darse cuenta de esto, Gabriel necesitaba poner las cosas nuevamente en orden: — Continuen — lordenó a Nathalie. Ella no había apartado sus ojos de él por un momento, como si lo juzgara por todas las palabras pronunciadas._

 _Gabriel no dio tiempo para disputas ni más excusas. En pasos rápidos, dejó a los dos solos y regresó al Atelier. Nathalie no tardó más de unos minutos en unirse a él, como si estuviera lista para otra discusión._

— _Ordené que la clase continuara... — miró al asistente por encima de su pantalla de trabajo._

— _Pensé que era mejor darle un descanso a Adrien._

— _Por qué?_

— _Porque corrió justo después de que te fueras. ¡Probablemente está acostado en la cama y se pregunta por qué no puede tener amigos! Señor, él necesita compañía! — Nathalie perdió la calma que estaba luchando por mantener desde la fuga de Adrien._

— _¡Es peligroso allá afuera!_

— _¡Madurará más! ¡Aprenderá a reconocer los peligros y a evitarlos con el tiempo!_

— _¡He dicho que no!_

 _En este punto, los dos ya estaban uno frente al otro, discutiendo independientemente de la altura._

— _Prometo que no llegará tarde ni perderá ninguna cita, ¡déjalo ir a la escuela!_

— _No! ¡Lo mejor para él es quedarse en casa!_

— _Señor... — Nathalie respiró hondo antes de apelar a lo último que podía usar para su ventaja: — Sin Adrien presente, podrá dedicarse mejor a ser HawkMoth..._

— _y? — Claramente, Agreste tomó la protección de su hijo mucho más en serio que su "pasatiempo"._

— _Y no tendrás que cumplir con las responsabilidades de la escuela, puedo encargarme de todo..._

— _Voy a pensarlo._

— _Y pensaré en el sistema de ventana retráctil..._

 _El asistente vio al superior volver a trabajar, sabía que se había ganado la discusión._

 _._

— Me refería a la otra cosa — Nathalie suspiró pensando en todas las cosas que necesitaría reubicarse para asistir a dicha reunión, no valdría la pena — ¡No puedo ir a una reunión de padres y maestros en su lugar!

— ¿Y porque no?

— Como no soy uno de sus maestros ni uno de los responsables, no tiene sentido que vaya.

— Por supuesto que sí: fuiste su tutor y eres uno de los guardianes legales. Recuerda llevarme muchas mariposas — dijo él manteniendo la calma a niveles inusuales, mientras dejaba al asistente solo en la habitación.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Adrien estaba terminando de prepararse para la escuela.

A pesar de haber sido acordado de manera poco ética, estaba más dispuesto que nunca a las clases del día: sería la entrega del ensayo. Quizás los otros compañeros de clase habían hecho un trabajo más elaborado, pero ninguno de ellos tendría un tema tan interesante como lo que él hizo.

— Todavía hay tiempo para hacer con ChatNoir... — comentó Plagg esperanzado mientras se metía un trozo de queso en la boca.

— Ya dije que no... — Adrien gruñó, estaba terminando de poner todo lo que necesitaría en la bolsa.

— ¿Qué pasa si olvidas este ensayo en casa?

— Ya está en la bolsa, Plagg — sonrió el chico — Seguramente habrá varios ensayos sobre ChatNoir.

— ¡Pero ninguno de ellos lo hará ChatNoir! — gruñó el gatito negro — ¿Has agregado mi queso extra?

— Ya puse tu queso maloliente...

— ¿Y ya hablaste con el robot sobre la reunión urgente?

— Reenvié el correo electrónico de la señorita Bustier en cuanto Nathalie salió del estudio. Debe haberlo leído y no hay forma de que ella vaya en su lugar — el niño sonrió esperanzado — A menos que esté demasiado ocupado...

— Seguramente estará demasiado ocupado, chico... — Plagg aterrizó en los cables rubios del dueño — ¿Y qué tiene de malo que Nathalie vaya a la reunión?

— Los ensayos se entregarán, ¡ella no puede leer lo que escribí en absoluto!

— Te dije que era demasiado pegajoso — dijo el gatito con cierta burla.

— Eso no es todo, Plagg! Ella ya está estresada por todo, se enojará mucho conmigo si lee eso y descubre que lo encontré...

— ¡Dijo que nunca se enfadaría contigo! — El gatito negro interrumpió y se cruzó de brazos — Si yo fuera tú, aprovecharía esto y pediría un camión de queso completo.

— ¡Comerías todo en dos minutos! — Adrien dejó escapar una risita.

— ¡Apuestas!

.

.

.

Horas después, Adrien ya había sido dejado en lo College Dupont y Nathalie ya había regresado, luego de resolver algunos problemas bancarios pendientes. Pasó todo el tiempo pensando en las palabras correctas que usaría para explicar su plan, decidiendo al final que también usaría algunas imágenes: los estilistas eran más visuales.

Cuando la asistente entró por las puertas del estudio, encontró a Gabriel mirando la pintura dorada como de costumbre. Parecía distraído, pero solo le tomó unos pocos pasos recibir una mirada ansiosa.

— ¿Puedo finalmente saber en qué planeaste? — preguntó el superior prácticamente como un cargo y, cuando recibió un asentimiento positivo, se dirigió a la gran mesa de conferencias en el centro de la sala — Me imagino que tomará mucho tiempo prepararse...

— En realidad, no — dejó que una sonrisa apareciera mientras se acercaba a él — Usé algunos artificios y alguna información, todo debería estar listo en unos días como máximo.

— Quiero escuchar cada detalle.

— Todo comienza con una de sus víctimas más poderosas y fáciles de controlar: Lila Rossi, también conocida como Volpina. Todavía no he podido profundizar en las causas específicas de cada akumatización, pero generalmente la razón es la irritación o la desesperación. Sus ilusiones causarán esto a todos.

— ¿Y como? — Observó a la asistente con algunas dudas, pero todo lo que hizo fue mostrar el calendario, más específicamente: un día por delante — El día dos Héroes ...

— Sí. Odia a LadyBug, este día hará que su ira crezca a niveles suficientes para que ella coopere con lo que tú digas. Tendremos el anuncio del avance de la película para proporcionar aún más irritación y atacarlo directamente...

— Espera... — Gabriel suspiró — Nathalie, ¿de qué estás hablando? Trailer de la película?

— La película animada sobre LadyBug y ChatNoir que estás financiando, ¿recuerdas? El trailer será transmitido el día de los Héroes... — miró fijamente a la superior — Pensé que tal vez podría usar eso para...

— No recuerdo haber financiado ninguna película, especialmente sobre LadyBug, Nathalie.

— Tu hijo expresó uno de los personajes, ¿cómo puede no recordarlo? — Ella arqueó las cejas, incrédula — Adrien que pidió hacer la prueba de voz, lo financiaste para que él se quedara con el personaje.

— ¿Realmente hice eso?

— Lo hiciste!

.

 _Hace unos meses, Adrien invadió el estudio de su padre con un folleto en sus manos y una sonrisa contagiosa. Era raro para él entrar a ese lugar sin tocar la puerta antes, solo sucedió cuando estaba demasiado eufórico por algo._

— _Papá! — llamó, pero no esperó a que lo invitaran a acercarse — Por favor, ¿me deja hacer esta prueba? — La rubia le tendió el panfleto._

— _¿Cuántas veces debo recordar que debes tocar antes de entrar, Adrien? — Gabriel gruñó, mirando a su hijo con la cara más severa que pudo._

— _Perdón, papá ... — el niño miró al suelo, pero al momento siguiente estaba emocionado una vez más, agitando el papel en sus manos — ¡Mira esto, por favor!_

 _Tan irritado como estaba con la interrupción, Gabriel no tuvo el coraje de expulsar a su hijo del estudio o ignorar lo que quisiera. Con algún costo para reanudar la indiferencia, tomó el folleto y comenzó a analizar._

— _Una prueba para... — levantó una ceja — ... para darle voz a un personaje?_

— _si! — los ojos verdes se volvieron aún más brillantes — ¡Es el ChatNoir de una película animada, por favor!_

— _No sé si realmente es algo que coincida... — Gabriel trató de encontrar palabras que resumieran cuánto escapó de los trabajos de modelaje de su hijo — ... con sus habilidades..._

— _Por favor ... — Adrien suplocó._

 _Gabriel miró al asistente y Nathalie dijo positivamente al mismo tiempo. Ella sabía cuánto le gustaba a Adrien ese tipo de película, ser capaz de expresar un personaje que se emparejaría con su amada LadyBug lo haría más feliz que cualquier cosa... casi cualquier cosa._

— _Nathalie revisará su calendario — respondió el agreste mayor, finalmente, mientras le devolvía el folleto._

— _¡Gracias papá! — el niño no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a su padre, dejando en claro lo feliz que estaba con todo eso. Gabriel, incluso sin saber con certeza cómo reaccionar ante tales muestras espontáneas de afecto, devolvió el abrazo._

— _Puedes ir mañana por la tarde... — comentó el asistente después de revisar todo el horario y hacer algunos cambios._

— _¡Gracias Nathalie!_

 _Al día siguiente, en una de las raras cenas donde Gabriel y Adrien estaban juntos, el mayor notó que su hijo estaba completamente desanimado. Para alguien que el día anterior parecía estar emocionado por la prueba, ahora el niño parecía más angustiado que nada..._

— _¿Cómo estuvo la prueba, hijo? — Gabriel preguntó, tratando de abrir una brecha para preguntar sobre la razón de ese desánimo._

— _No es algo que coincida con mis habilidades... — suspiró la rubia, apartando el plato — ... Disculpe._

— _Adrien, ¿qué pasa?_

— _Solo... — los ojos verdes miraron al padre y poco después se negaron — ... fue un día duro, eso es todo — fue todo lo que dio como justificación antes de salir del comedor._

— _¿Realmente necesitas comentar sobre la prueba? — la asistente murmuró cuando estaba absolutamente segura de que los dos estaban solos — ¡Si Adrien se desanima así, era obvio que la razón es la prueba de voz!_

— _¡Solo quería saber cómo fue su día! — Gabriel trató de justificarse — ¿Y qué salió tan mal en la prueba?_

— _El director quería a alguien mayor... — Nathalie suspiró. — Probablemente no lo elegirán._

— _¿Cómo rechazarían a mi hijo por algo así? ¡Sería un ChatNoir perfecto!_

— _Pero su voz... — antes de que el asistente pudiera explicar mejor cómo funcionaba el mundo del doblaje, que no tenía nada que ver con la apariencia estética, se interrumpió._

— _Nathalie, consigue el papel de Adrien._

— _Pero señor..._

— _¡Encuentra un camino, de cualquier manera! Si mi hijo quiere hacer la voz de un personaje, ¡lo hará!_

 _Agreste no esperó una respuesta o confirmación, dejó al asistente solo en el salón para pensar en alguna forma de lidiar con eso. Por suerte para Nathalie, la película aún no había atraído a muchos inversores, sería la puerta de entrada perfecta._

.

— No importa ahora, lo que importa es el plan. No tiene sentido dejar París con varias víctimas potenciales si solo puedo akumatizar a una persona a la vez... — El superior se agarró las sienes. Esa, sin duda, era su mayor debilidad.

— Está olvidando el verdadero poder que esta joya mágica puede darle, señor...

— ¿Que seria?

— ¡Poder dar el poder que quieras a quien quieras! — señalando que Gabriel no estaba asimilando todo, Nathalie fue más específica — ¿Puedes darme el poder para aumentar el tuyo?

— Esto es... simplemente... — se puso de pie, encarnado como asistente — ... ¡la peor idea posible!

— ¿¡Como asi!? — ella también se puso de pie.

— ¡Ya eres lo suficientemente peligroso solo! ¡No te daré ningún poder!

— Pero no tendría forma... — y, antes de que ella pudiera explicarse, fue interrumpida.

— No!

— Pero señor ...!

— ¡La respuesta final es no, Nathalie! ¡Es muy arriesgado!

— ¡Si me dejas explicarte verás que no podría hacer nada arriesgado o comprometedor!

Antes de que Agreste pudiera responder de nuevo, sintió una fuerte ola de sentimientos negativos que lo alcanzaban: una persona más sería un anfitrión para su akuma. A toda prisa, se acercó al marco dorado de Emilie y presionó los botones ocultos, dando una breve justificación para la terminación anticipada de la "reunión":

— Tengo que irme ahora, Nathalie.

— ¿Me oirás cuando vuelvas?

— ... ¡Deseame suerte! — Fue todo lo que dijo antes de subir al ascensor.

— Te deseo maturidad... — murmuró la asistente, volviendo a su escritorio.

.

.

.

Hace casi una hora, Adrien acababa de entrar al aula. La mayoría de los compañeros de clase aún no habían llegado, los que estaban allí se concentraron en los últimos detalles del trabajo o en discutir los temas, como Alya y Nino:

— ¡Ni siquiera sabes quién es ella realmente, por supuesto mi trabajo involucró más investigación! — el niño descansó sus manos sobre la mesa.

— ¡Destaqué todas las razones por las que LadyBug es una verdadera heroína! ¡Simplemente colocas cosas al azar en tu trabajo para completar el número de líneas! — Se puso una mano en la cintura.

— ¡Un trabajo sobre el gran director Thomas Astruc alcanza el número de líneas que juegan!

— ¿Ah, sí? — Alya tomó el ensayo de su novio en sus manos, echando un vistazo rápido — Entonces, ¿es realmente necesario saber que el nombre de su gato es Chachat? — Ella levantó una ceja.

— ¡Fue una curiosidad extra! — Nino retomó el trabajo — Y quería completar al menos veinte líneas ...

— ¿Veinte líneas? — preguntó Marinette con cierto pánico en su voz, casi despeinada mientras intentaba escribir aún más rápido.

— Amiga, ¿realmente estás haciendo el ensayo ahora? — Alya negó con la cabeza — ¿Quieres ayuda?

— no! — pensó mejor — ¡Sí! — finalmente, suspiré y descansé su rostro sobre la mesa — Seguí escribiendo y reescribiendo, no sé qué más hacer ...

Nino y Alya se miraron. Ella necesitaba ayuda y, aunque no podían hacer mucho, estaban dispuestos a ayudar.

— ¿Y de qué estás escribiendo? — La morena se sentó a su lado, tratando de ver el tema del ensayo.

— ChatNoir ... — murmuró Marinette completamente desanimada.

— Tal vez pueda ayudar... — Adrien finalmente dijo algo. Todo el tiempo, observó la discusión de sus amigos y se preguntó si realmente había elegido un tema "válido".

— ¿Escribiste sobre él también? — preguntó Nino mirando las hojas que Adrien sostenía.

— No, escribí sobre alguien más...

— LadyBug?

— No, no es un verdadero superhéroe, pero yo...

— Quienquiera que seas, has escrito mucho! — comentó Alya, mirando también las hojas — ¿Cuántas líneas hiciste?

— Cuarenta y dos — respondió Adrien tímidamente — ¿Y tú?

— Veintiuno — el administrador de LadyBlog sonrió con orgullo.

— Catorce y medio ... — respondió la chica de la chica maría mientras intentaba escribir algunas palabras más.

— Veinte líneas sobre una persona importante para la historia de París, un superhéroe común y actual — Nino se cruzó de brazos, convencido de que hablar de un director de cine era más correcto que hablar de los héroes de París.

— Te refieres a diecinueve, ¿verdad? ¡El nombre de su gato no cuenta para la redacción! — Alya reanudó la discusión.

— ¡Al menos sé quién es y no tuve que escribir dos párrafos con suposiciones! — respondió el otro.

— ¡Basta, niños! — la dulce y tranquila voz de la maestra interrumpió a la pareja — Por favor, todos en sus lugares — pedió ella, esperando hasta que todos estuvieran más "tranquilos" y se comportaran correctamente — Iré de mesa en mesa para recoger los ensayos. Una vez que todos están en la sala, pueden comenzar las presentaciones. ¿Alguna pregunta?

— A-Apre ... ¿Presentaciones? — Marinette se desesperaba aún más. Había sido lo suficientemente costoso escribir sobre el compañero sin revelar nada comprometedor, presentar ese trabajo requeriría aún más atención y autocontrol.

— Por supuesto! — Caline sonrió, recibiendo miradas asustadas de los estudiantes — ¡Todos deberían hablar sobre los temas y por qué los eligieron!

— Apuesto a que elegiste hablar sobre este Thomas algo solo por su gatito ... — Comentó Alya de manera implacable, susurrando las palabras a Nino.

— Y apuesto a que la mitad de la clase hablará sobre LadyBug — dijo él.

— Y apuesto a que ustedes dos se mueren por presentarse primero, ¿verdad? — la maestra miró a los dos estudiantes, divertida, mientras ella comenzó a recoger los trabajos.

— Si alguien aquí merece ser el primero, ¡soy yo! — Dijo Chloé con su superioridad habitual cuando pasó por las puertas de la habitación y se dirigió al centro, Sabrina llegó justo detrás de ella, sosteniendo la sala de redacción; Kim y Max también entraron, pero tenían todo el equipo necesario para usar el retroproyector.

Aunque la única intención de Beurgeois era ser el centro de atención, liberó a Alya y Nino de ser los primeros.

.

.

.

Habían pasado horas desde que Gabriel fue a su escondite secreto para ejercer su villanía sobre París. Nathalie estaba tan divertida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Se estaba dedicando a trabajar y armando una presentación de diapositivas sobre el plan, hasta que recibió una llamada: era Gorilla.

— Si? — fue lo único que tuvo tiempo de decir cuando respondió la llamada, el compañero de trabajo la interrumpió y comenzó a responder preguntas sin dar tiempo para respuestas:

— ¿Adrien está en Dupont? ¿Hablaste con el? ¿Sabes a dónde podría haber ido? ¿Te llamó él? Sabes...

— Cállate! — dijo ella, respiró hondo y luego continuó — ¿Qué son estas preguntas? ¿¡Donde estas!?

— College Dupont.

— ¿Por qué estás ahí?

— Vine a buscar a Adrien — respondió el guardaespaldas — ¿Estás tan ocupado que ni siquiera sabías qué hora era? ¿Sabes lo que está pasando?

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Parece ser otro de esos villanos locos, los estudiantes están destruyendo la escuela — Gorila trató de explicar, pero estaba nervioso y ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta qué estaba pasando — ¿Adrien te llamó? ¿Dije dónde podría estar? He estado en la cuadra dos veces y no lo he encontrado, no sé si todavía está allí y...

— ¡Mantén la calma! — Dijo Nathalie, interrumpiendo a su colega — Ve a la escuela y busca a Adrien, yo también comenzaré a buscar, quien encuentre primero notifica al otro.

— Cierto!

Terminó la llamada, mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas e intentando controlar la necesidad de ir al escondite y atacar directamente la causa de tantos problemas. En la mayoría de los ataques, la escuela donde asistía Adrien casi siempre era atacada, ¡siempre corría el riesgo de hacerse daño!

Nathalie miró su reloj, se suponía que Agreste estaría en casa. En parte, se culpaba a sí misma: si no hubiera estado tan distraída, se habría dado cuenta de que faltaba ... otra vez, puso otras cosas delante de Adrien y ahora él podría estar en problemas.

La asistente sacudió la cabeza, tratando de evitar los pensamientos negativos y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer:

Primero llamó a todos los colegas de Adrien, incluidos los de la clase de esgrima; los pocos que respondieron no sabían nada.

Luego llegó el momento de llamar a todas las personas que conocía para que la modelo pudiera pedir ayuda, desde padres de amigos hasta el fotógrafo Vincent. Nadie sabía sobre Adrien y lo peor: la mayoría también estaba desesperada por noticias sobre sus propios hijos.

Finalmente, era hora de ir a uno de los últimos lugares donde le gustaría encontrarse con Adrien: hospitales y salas de emergencias de París. A pesar de su nerviosismo, logró hacer una lista extensa de todos los números y comenzó a llamar a cada uno, proporcionando la descripción del niño y dividiéndolo en dos cada vez que recibió un rechazo: estaba triste por no encontrarlo, pero se quedó con una pequeña esperanza de que todavía estuviera bien.

.

.

.

HawkMoth golpeó su bastón contra el piso cuando sintió que se rompía la conexión con su víctima.

Las largas horas que había pasado allí, trabajando duro para asegurar la victoria, significaban que no tenía la fuerza para pronunciar su discurso lleno de promesas de venganza. Quería fingir que acababa de perder una pelea más, no la pelea más larga que haya tenido, especialmente cuando estaba tan cerca de obtener al menos uno de los Milagrosos que necesitaba.

Una vez más, golpeó su bastón contra el suelo. En un murmullo agotado, deshizo su transformación y volvió a ser solo uno de los nombres más importantes de la moda en París: Gabriel Agreste.

— Maestro... — susurró Nooroo, volando a su alrededor e intentando analizar los sentimientos que Gabriel emanaba — Deberías escuchar a la señorita Sancoeur.

— Tienes razón, Nooroo... — y, para asombro de la pequeña criatura púrpura, Agreste estuvo de acuerdo: — escucharé su plan.

— No, deberías dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que la medicina pueda... — Antes de que el pequeño pudiera explicar de qué estaba hablando, la mirada helada de su maestro lo hizo callar.

El silencio permaneció, el único ruido audible en ese entorno era el sonido de los engranajes en movimiento. El kwami buscó un escondite antes de que el ascensor terminara de sumergirse en el estudio.

Para sorpresa de Gabriel, encontró a la asistente caminando por la habitación, despeinada, con lágrimas y algo de maquillaje corriendo por sus mejillas y con el teléfono pegado a la cara.

— ¡Eso eso! Rubio y con ojos verdes! — dijo entre sollozos — ¿En-encontraste? ¿¡El esta ahi!? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Cómo pueden liberar a un niño? — Nathalie respiró hondo, pareció calmarse un poco y luego continuó — no, no fue él... Solo tiene quince años.

— Nathalie? — llamó Agreste con algo de miedo al acercarse — ¿Con quién estás hablando?

— Estaba... — respiró hondo, pasándose las manos por la cara — No importa, no encontré a Adrien allí también — y, sin dar más explicaciones, volvió al frente de la computadora y comenzó otra búsqueda de teléfonos celulares. hospitales y similares.

— Encuentra a Adrien? — y, como por arte de magia, todo el agotamiento físico de Gabriel fue reemplazado por irritación y preocupación — ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

— ¡Yo no sé! ¡Ha estado desaparecido desde el ataque de Atacama y no lo he encontrado hasta ahora! — Nathalie usó sus manos para gesticular, su voz salió rasguñada con cierta pena.

— Akuma, Nathalie! Akuma! — el hombre gruñó cuando comenzó a caminar — ¡Tienes que intentar llamarlo! Por sus amigos! Escuela! ¡En cualquier lugar donde pueda estar!

— ¡Yo sé, yo sé! Ya... — la asistente se tomó un breve descanso para olfatear su nariz — ¡He hecho todo esto y aún no lo he encontrado!

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable con Adrien? — Agreste miró al asistente con resentimiento — Me fallaste, Nathalie... Yo y mi hijo.

— No necesito que me diga lo obvio, señor...

Realmente, todo lo que Nathalie necesitaba menos en ese momento era sentirse aún más culpable o estresarse aún más. Ella ya había roto su profesionalismo y había enviado su habitual indiferencia al infierno, ahora era solo una persona preocupada, no necesitaba ayuda para empeorar.

— Si! Debes entender que él es mi hijo, no el tuyo. ¡Debes entender que lo que sientes nunca podrá compararse con lo que yo siento!

— "Él es mi hijo, no el tuyo..." — murmuró el asistente, mirando al superior — Ya me lo dijiste mil veces, ¿sabes?

— ¡Y parece que nunca sirve de nada! — Gabriel puso sus manos detrás de su espalda, tratando de controlarse lo más posible y pensar en lo que haría.

— Ni siquiera soy su madre, conozco a Adrien mucho mejor que tú... — Su voz salió entre dientes — ¡Por eso nunca ayuda!

— Nathalie, yo...! — antes de que Agreste lograra terminar lo que fuera a decir, fue golpeado por uno de sus maniquíes de yeso. Afortunadamente para él, los reflejos le permitieron sostener la pieza y evitar que cayera al suelo, pero a costa de todas sus reservas de energía y aliento.

— Ya que tienes tiempo para señalar mis fallas como asistente, porque no comienzas a actuar como un padre y pasas horas con tu trasero atrapado frente a la computadora buscando números de emergencia porque tu hijo ha desaparecido y nadie lo conoce ¿¡donde está!? — se enfrentó al superior, respiró hondo y continuó hablando: — ¡Ah, lo sé! ¡Es porque estás demasiado ocupado tratando de robar joyas estúpidas de dos niños mientras lo hago en tu lugar! Para empezar, si no hubieras atacado la escuela de tu propio hijo, ¡él estaría aquí!

— ¡Fue TU idea ponerlo en una escuela!

— ¡Cada niño necesita otros niños! ¡Si hubiera estado solo aquí hoy, se habría suicidado! — enfurecida, se armó con otro de los maniquíes de yeso — ¡Y no voy a repetirme diciendo que la idea fue brillante para destruir la escuela!

— ¿Estás diciendo que no soy un buen padre? ¡Después de todo lo que hice por esta familia! Abrumado por el calor del momento y una repentina adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, levantó el maniquí que sostenía: si alguien podía romper todo el estudio, era él y solo él.

— ¡ESTOY! — Al final de la confirmación, Nathalie arrojó la pieza que sostenía encima del jefe.

Tal vez debido a la cruel respuesta pronunciada en un tono más alto, tal vez debido al cansancio acumulado de tantas horas como HawkMoth, tal vez incluso debido a una falla de comunicación entre el cerebro y los músculos. En resumen, la causa no importaba, lo que importaba era que Gabriel Agreste, el gran estilista, yacía en el suelo con los restos destrozados de sus dos maniquíes a su lado. El hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar y comprender cómo había sido atrapado así antes de tener que luchar y arrastrarse por el suelo para evitar ser golpeado por el tercer trozo de yeso.

— ¡Fue por un bien mayor! — Agreste intentó justificarse y apaciguar las cosas. Nathalie estaba realmente molesta. Era un riesgo no solo para él sino para la mansión misma: destruiría todo hasta que no quedara nada.

— ¡Mucho mayor es la seguridad y la felicidad de su hijo! — Enloquecida, comenzó a buscar algo que pudiera arrojarse en dirección al jefe, pero se contuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que solo las fotos de Adrien quedaban como decoración.

Nathalie continuó buscando algo "jugable" hasta que encontró una foto de Adrien, en un marco oculto en uno de los armarios, de cuando el niño todavía era un niño. Sin siquiera entender por qué, agarró el marco e intentó calmarse, pero de hecho solo se culpó de todo lo que estaba sucediendo: mientras perdía el tiempo peleando, Adrien podría lastimarse o incluso...

— ¡Suéltalo! — ordenó el superior.

— no! — como si fuera posible, se aferró aún más al objeto, como si fuera capaz de traer de regreso al joven Agreste.

— ¡Ya has destruido lo suficiente, Nathalie! — Impaciente, Gabriel se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros. Una parte de él quería estrangularla por todo eso, otra parte quería escapar lo más rápido posible y una pequeña parte quería que él fuera un verdadero "mejor amigo". — Suéltalo...

La asistente incluso abrió la boca para dar la respuesta, pero no salió nada. Respiró hondo y, por más que trató de contener las lágrimas, comenzaron a correr por su rostro nuevamente. Ver a Nathalie dibujar algo de emoción ya era raro, verla mostrando debilidades era incluso surrealista.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Agreste la sacudió un poco en un intento de "traerla de vuelta", donde sea que esté la verdadera Nathalie. Como no ayudó, sintiéndose frustrado, pensó que era mejor cambiar de tema: en lugar de luchar con ella por la desaparición de su hijo, lucharía por cómo su plan podría ser una catástrofe.

— Eres demasiado inestable, ¡por eso nunca funcionaría!

.

.

.

Adrien observó la mansión de Agreste acercarse con cierto nerviosismo.

Ya estaba oscuro y el niño no recordaba lo que había pasado la mayor parte de su día. Era como si HawkMoth hubiera robado unas pocas horas de su tiempo, algo que solo podría describirse como un sentimiento de pérdida: las víctimas siempre pasaron por eso. Por supuesto, su Lady le contaría cada detalle de todo... pero solo después.

Cuando terminó la pelea, ella se hizo a un lado y él al otro, más específicamente: College Dupont. Allí, encontró al guardaespaldas en la entrada, enfurecido por el teléfono celular.

— ¡Perdon! ¡Me escondí en uno de los gabinetes y terminé encerrado! — La pobre excusa fue suficiente para que el hombre grande se calmara y actuara como si nada hubiera pasado, como si acabara de ir a buscar al hijo del jefe después de la escuela.

Cuando el auto se detuvo, la rubia salió y corrió hacia la entrada. La peor parte comenzaría: explicarte a su padre y a Nathalie. Teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de llamadas que había recibido mientras estaba fuera, los dos serían como bestias.

Sin la misma urgencia que tenía en el camino a las puertas principales, Adrien caminó lentamente hacia las puertas del estudio. Extraño lo quieto que estaba todo, abrió lentamente una de las puertas, hasta que tuvo un espacio suficiente para ver algo que nunca imaginó:

Su padre, el hombre que siempre estaba en su elegante pose de indiferencia, parecía estar más nervioso que nunca. Nathalie, que siempre estaba apática e indiferente, lloraba...

Mirando más de cerca, Adrien notó lo que los adultos estaban haciendo, o más bien, lo que estaba haciendo Gabriel: estaba sacudiendo al asistente, lo que estaba lejos de ser reconfortante. En el suelo, junto a ellos, estaban los restos de lo que alguna vez fueron maniquíes de yeso.

— Eres demasiado inestable, ¡por eso nunca funcionaría! — dijo el estilista cuando retiró las manos de la mujer. Parecía más irritado que nunca, lo que explicaba toda la destrucción.

— Si me escuchaste al menos una vez... — murmuró ella, prácticamente en un susurro.

— ¿Y para qué? — Gabriel puso sus manos detrás de su espalda y comenzó a zigzaguear por la habitación — ¡Mira tu condición! ¡Tienes que aceptarlo cuando las cosas no funcionan, Nathalie! Sucede!

Como si dudar de su eficiencia fuera el peor de los crímenes, Nathalie se obligó a dejar de llorar para defenderse:

— ¡Pero todavía no ha salido mal! ¡Ni siquiera lo hemos intentado!

— ¡Y ni siquiera lo intentaremos! ¡Eres demasiado inestable, no hay forma de que funcione! — dejó de caminar y suspiró profundamente, antes de volver a mirar al asistente — Encuentra a mi hijo.

— Eso es lo que he tratado de hacer durante horas, señor... — se justificó, abrazándose un poco más al marco.

— ¡Así que hazlo bien, él no solo...!

— Papá, Nathalie, estoy aquí! — Adrien advirtió afuera, alejándose de la puerta y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Tan doloroso y extraño como sus interpretaciones de lo que los adultos estaban hablando o haciendo, no dejaría que continuaran discutiendo sobre él. Lo que no quiere decir que estaba dispuesto a hablar y entender todo eso.

— Adrien! — Gabriel salió del estudio lo más rápido que pudo, quería asegurarse de que su hijo estuviera bien. Lo encontró subiendo las escaleras, prácticamente saltando los escalones para ir más rápido.

— Necesito un baño! — justificó el niño, sin siquiera mirar a su padre — ¡Cosa de modelo! — explicó, entrando en la habitación y dando un portazo.

El estilista permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar mientras reprimía la necesidad de ir tras él. Había cosas que hacer, tratar con Nathalie era una de ellas... o algo que podía hacer que otra persona hiciera.

— Tú... — miró fijamente al guardaespaldas del hijo que acababa de entrar — Trata con ella — dijo, señalando el estudio. Sin esperar respuestas, subió las escaleras.

El hombre grande fue a la puerta de la grande habitación, esperando encontrar un monstruo sediento de sangre y su rastro de destrucción, pero encontró solo unas pocas cosas rotas y el compañero de trabajo llorando, aferrado a un marco de dibujo. Era de esperarse que ella fuera así, después de todo, se preocupaba por Adrien.

Afortunadamente para Gabriel, Gorilla sabía exactamente cómo lidiar con una "Nathalie rota".

A toda prisa, fue a la cocina y regresó minutos después, armado con un vaso de agua y una jarra de mermelada de frutas. Sabía que su colega no debería haber comido nada en las últimas horas, estaba demasiado ocupada.

— Nathalie... — llamó, observando atentamente mientras ella colocaba el objeto potencialmente peligroso sobre la mesa de trabajo.

— Hun? — finalmente dio alguna señal de atención, mientras caía sobre la silla.

— Lo siento — advirtió Gorila anteriormente, tirando toda el agua en la taza encima de su colega.

A diferencia de otras veces, ella no estaba enojada. Estaba demasiado cansado para realmente importarme. Nathalie simplemente se pasó las manos por la cara y respiró hondo, ya había estado demasiado estresada por un día.

— Adrien ya está bien ... — comentó, entregándole el frasco de mermelada, observando con cierta gracia la forma desesperada en que se veía en relación con los dulces, en unos segundos ya se había puesto dos cucharadas del jarabe azucarado en la boca — Y Gabriel fue a hablar con él.

— Él... ¿qué? — ella levantó una ceja

Ese fue el cúmulo! Gabriel no sabía cómo lidiar con su hijo, incluso en circunstancias normales, ¿quién puede decir después de un evento como ese? Adrien necesitaba tiempo, descanso, para sentirse bien... ¡no necesitaba que su padre exigiera explicaciones o que lo culpara por haberse ido! ¡No necesitaba un sermón!

Mientras tanto, Nathalie iba a terminar de comer toda la gelatina de fruta antes de resolverlo. Comería de una manera desesperada y enojada, pero al menos comería algo.

.

.

.

 **NOTAS:**

 **.**

 _ **Manu:**_

 _ **"**_ _ **me gusta historia aqui tiene tu primer review espero esto te anime a segir**_

 _ **a por cierto haz pensado hacer una historia despues queen was donde nathalie viendo gabriel sique con lo emily decide por acto egoista robar miraculous pavo real aliarse con ladybug y chat noir y maestro fu**_

 _ **para conseguir su propio objetivo detenerlo y estar con gabriel el hombre al que ama y ademas lo hace por adrien por le tiene mucho cariño como un hijo**_

 _ **obio marinette y adrien son pareja principal pero nathalie es protagonista asoluta**_

 _ **pero tengo una pregunta puedes hacer historia amor entre ladybug y luka siendo historia donde ladybug visita y se enamora de luka**_

 _ **espero respuesta"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **R.:** Gracias por el comentario! Me tomó un tiempo responderle porque tenía un error de visualización y solo hoy pude leer lo que enviaste, pero respondí tu comentario en el otro fanfic._

 _Bueno, no me gustan las historias con romance, ni pretendo poner el romance como el foco de este fanfic (y no estoy dispuesto a cambiarlo, ya he programado cada uno de los capítulos). La idea de tu historia es muy buena, ¿por qué no intentas escribirla y publicarla? ¡Estoy seguro de que a muchas personas les encantaría!_

 _Beijokas!_


	9. Un cadeau pour maman

**UN CADEAU POUR MAMAN**

.

Como tantas otras veces después de un día agotador, Adrien acaba de entrar en la habitación y se arrojó sobre la cama.

Normalmente, escenas de pelea como ChatNoir llenaron su mente hasta que se durmió. Sin embargo, esta vez no recordaba prácticamente nada, probablemente el efecto de convertirse en una de las personas manipuladas por el dictador. Quizás Plagg recordó algo, pero el pequeño ya estaba acurrucado en una de las almohadas y parecía estar dormido.

Antes de que Adrien pudiera hacer lo mismo que el kwami, sus instintos lo obligaron a arrastrarse por la cama y esconder al pequeño ser debajo de su ropa: escuchó fuertes pasos acercándose justo antes de que la puerta del dormitorio se abriera abruptamente.

— Adrien! — Gabriel exclamó tan pronto como puso sus pies dentro de la habitación, parecía genuinamente preocupado — Hijo, tú... — los ojos azules recorrieron al niño, buscando cualquier pequeño detalle que no fuera tan perfecto como siempre — ... no ibas a tomar uno baño? — Levantó una ceja, notando que el más joven estaba perfectamente bien.

— Es solo que... estoy demasiado cansada para la ducha en este momento — Una sonrisa avergonzada siguió a la estúpida excusa.

— Cansado? ¿También te obligaron a destruir la escuela? — El anciano frunció el ceño mínimamente, sintiendo una gran culpa por no haber podido protegerlo.

— ¡No, no! ¡Nada de eso! ¡Ni siquiera me obligaron a ayudarlo y luchar contra LadyBug! Ni siquiera podía recordar si fui, porque la gente termina olvidando todo, ¡pero ciertamente no hice nada de eso!

Quizás debido a la torpe manera en que el hijo se explicó, quizás debido al exceso de "detalles técnicos" o quizás solo por curiosidad de un padre preocupado, Gabriel preguntó:

— Entonces, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?

Sintiéndose como una liebre indefensa metiéndose en una trampa, Adrien decidió no correr el riesgo al contar la estúpida excusa que había estado ensayando mentalmente durante el viaje de regreso a casa. Simplemente prefería responder con una pregunta más, muy estúpido, por cierto:

— ¿Como asi?

— Desapareciste durante horas y estaba muy preocupado por ti, hijo... — respondió sinceramente, aunque su preocupación duró solo unos minutos.

— Me quedé atrapado en un armario — respondió el rubio casi en un susurro, prácticamente cruzando los dedos para que el otro confiara en sus palabras — Vi en LadyBlog que es uno de los diez mejores lugares para esconderse — agregó, como si eso Sé más convincente ahora.

— ¿Y por qué no respondiste las llamadas?

— ¿Llamadas telefónicas?

— Le pedí a Nathalie que probara todos los lugares posibles, incluso para hospitales... — El Agreste mayor suspiró, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en un extremo. Su mirada ya no estaba en Adrien. Sabía que Nathalie era incompetente para cuidarte.

Ahora, Adrien estaba oficialmente conmocionado.

Desde el comienzo de toda esa historia de doble identidad, se preguntó qué podría pasar si su padre descubriera que se escapaba de su casa prácticamente todos los días, allí estaba la respuesta: estaría desesperado. Él sabe perfectamente que Gabriel Agreste se desespera de una manera... diferente.

Se explicó la posible discusión que interrumpió en el estudio: el padre discutía con el asistente y le echaba toda la culpa. Nathalie ya estaba abrumada y herida lo suficiente con él como para soportar eso. No es como si realmente estuviera en peligro de ser despedida .. pero la vaga posibilidad de que se hartara de la situación y se fuera sola, hizo que Adrien generara el pánico.

— Ah, las llamadas perdidas! Acabo de recordar: dejo el teléfono en silencio para no perder el foco en clase. ¡Nathalie siempre me pide que me concentre en mis estudios! — el chico sonrió, tratando de parecer lo más convincente posible — Hablando de centrarme en los estudios, mañana es mi reunión y...

— Estaré demasiado ocupado, pero ya le he pedido a Nathalie que tome mi lugar. Sin embargo, estoy seriamente en duda si ella puede representarme en este tipo de tema... — Gabriel lo interrumpió, dejando en claro que su confianza en la asistente se sacudió, o más bien, su confianza en su estabilidad emocional se sacudió.

— ¡Claro que es! — Adrien rápidamente se propuso defender al ex tutora. Ella ya había dejado de asistir al desfile, si su padre no podía asistir a la reunión de Padres y Maestros, era ella quien debería estar allí para Adrien.

— Hijo, debes haber notado que ella... — después de buscar palabras que le dieran exactamente la noción que él quería, el mayor las cambió por connotaciones completamente aleatorias — ... ella se está involucrando demasiado en asuntos privados , está sobrecargado y podría ser mejor mantenerla alejada de los dos.

— Pero…

— Eres mi hijo, Adrien. Soy quien elige lo mejor para ti, no mi asistente. — las palabras salieron mucho más duras de lo que él quería, la justificación fue aún peor: — Nathalie es solo eso, mi asistente. Involucrarla en otros asuntos, como si fuera una buena amiga, ya ha demostrado ser perjudicial.

En la mente de Gabriel, todas esas palabras eran solo una explicación simple, algo así como: "Mejor aprendo a separar mi amistad con ella del trabajo en general - y la villanía - y no sobrecargarla con su cuidado, ella camina estresado y eso puede significar un riesgo para mí y para ti ".

En la mente de Adrien, todo tenía un sentido completamente equivocado, equivocado hasta el punto de que tenía miedo de lo que podría hacerle a Nathalie: "¡Incluso está tratando de acercarse a ti! Ella es solo una asistente, nada más y nada menos para los dos. Cualquier cosa más allá de eso es perjudicial... para ella! ".

— Pero papá ... — susurró, tratando de pensar en alguna forma de demostrar que Nathalie era importante, era de la familia... ¡que ella fue quien reunió a esa familia!

Antes de que se dijeran otras palabras, se tocó suavemente la puerta antes de abrirse. Entró Nathalie, ya compuesta y con su habitual indiferencia en su rostro.

— La cena se servirá en quince minutos, señor — miró al viejo Agreste y luego, con la mirada que trataba de ocultar su preocupación, observó a Adrien cuidadosamente — Fue un día largo. ¿Prefieres cenar hoy en tu habitación?

— Se baja tan pronto como termina el baño — Gabriel respondió por su hijo, levantándose de la cama y evitando todo lo posible el contacto visual con Nathalie mientras salía de la habitación.

Una vez a solas con el niño, la asistente permitió que se disipara parte de su máscara de indiferencia. Ella caminó hacia el borde de la cama, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Adrien e intentando parecer mínimamente tierna; tenía la idea de que Gabriel no debería haberle dado palabras muy amables.

— ¿Está bien bajar, Adrien?

No recibió respuesta al respecto, pero recibió un abrazo. A diferencia de la primera vez, logró mantenerse completamente centrada y ocultar la sorpresa de ese gesto, solo diciendo:

— No importa lo que dijo tu padre, no es tu culpa.

— Y tampoco el tuyo... — como si fuera posible, abrazó a Nathalie aún más fuerte, como si en cualquier momento ella desapareciera.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con mi culpa? — Era imposible para ella evitar que se levantara una ceja. Si Gabriel comenzara a usarla como una excusa para ser un mal padre, estaría cruzando uno más de los límites básicos de la vida profesional.

— Pasas todo el tiempo conmigo y con mi papá porque es tu trabajo, pero me gusta tenerte cerca... incluso si nunca me hablas y ni siquiera parece que te guste mucho, porque sé que es solo tu camino . Eres genial, porque si no lo fueras, mi mamá no sería tu amiga... — miró a Nathalie con la misma mirada que solía usar Emilie — ... Y si mi papá te despide, puedo contratarte para que seas mía asistente personal!

Nathalie simplemente quería reír.

Adrien era adorablemente divertido de tratar, tranquilo, obediente... y ahora estaba dejando en claro que también tenía una racha cómica como su madre. Quizás esta gracia fue un reflejo de una mente completamente inocente.

Era, sin duda, la persona más inocente que conocía.

Solo un niño o Adrien podrían pensar que si Gabriel Agreste se atreviera a despedirla, ella estaría de acuerdo en entrar de nuevo en esa casa. O que él le permitiría regresar como "asistente personal de Adrien Agreste".

— Sin duda sería más divertido, incluso — casi imperceptible, sonrió — Todavía no me ha respondido, señor: ¿está bien o preferiría cenar en su habitación?

— Nathalie, estaré listo en diez minutos. Por favor, espérame en el salón y cuida a mi padre mientras tanto — dijo el niño divertido, amando esa broma.

— Como desee, señor.

.

.

.

Esa fue una de las pocas cenas "familiares" donde Adrien parecía completamente disperso e indiferente a la presencia de su padre. No tenía un propósito, pero su mente trabajó sin cesar en alternativas para mantener el trabajo de Nathalie a salvo.

Mientras más pensaba en todas las tareas fundamentales que ella realizaba todos los días, un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a surgir: él era prácticamente un niño mimado con ella. Ella que tenía que despertarlo, ella que tenía que organizar su horario, ella que lo ayudaba con las lecciones difíciles, necesitaba vigilarlo durante las comidas para asegurarse de que comiera...

— Papá... — miró a su padre — ¿Por qué Nathalie siempre se pone de pie?

Gabriel mantuvo la compostura, o al menos lo intentó, mientras buscaba a su asistente. Ella estaba allí, parada como una estatua mirando a la nada, de pie. No podría decir con certeza si ella siempre se quedaba allí, si caminaba por la habitación o si realmente siempre los estaba mirando, pero necesitaba una respuesta.

— Etiqueta

— Pero ella se queda todo el día...

— Tu impresión — sin darle mucha importancia, Gabriel volvió a prestar atención solo a la comida.

— ¿Y cuando es su tiempo libre? — era simplemente inevitable para Adrien controlar la curiosidad, la primera pregunta provocó que vinieran muchos más y exigieran sus respuestas.

— Adrien...

— Cuando?

— ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? No eras así, vivir con estos "colegas" te hace diferente.

Por suerte para Gabriel, esa respuesta fue más que suficiente para suprimir las insistentes preguntas de su hijo. La cena siguió en absoluto silencio.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente fue como todos los demás, excepto por un pequeño detalle: cuando llevó a Adrien a la escuela, Nathalie se quedó allí con él.

Mientras el niño estaba eufórico de presentar ese ambiente a alguien, el asistente sintió como si en cualquier momento fuera a cavar un hoyo en el suelo y entrar en él. Había adolescentes en todas partes, algunos en pequeños grupos hablando, otros caminando en parejas, pero verlos a todos a la vez fue suficiente para recordarle a Nathalie sus días en la escuela secundaria.

— ¿A dónde quieres ir primero? Gimnasio? Biblioteca? Cantina? — Mientras hablaba, el niño tomó una de las manos de la mujer y la arrastró adentro — ¿Nathalie?

— Solo quiero ir a la reunión...

— ¿Te estoy molestando de nuevo? — Él jaló su mano un poco más, inseguro de si realmente era una buena idea pedirle que fuera allí. Estresarla con una reunión inesperada podría ser lo que necesitaba para cansarse de todo y...

— ¡Claro que no! — incluso nerviosa y sintiéndose observada por todos, ella intentó al menos curvar las comisuras de sus labios — es más interesante estar con tus amigos que conmigo y la reunión está por comenzar.

— ¿Eso es todo? — Los ojos verdes la estudiaron por completo, tratando de descubrir la verdad.

Era imposible apoyar esa excusa, estaba haciendo lo mismo que su madre cuando quería presionar a Nathalie para que dijera algo de verdad. La última esperanza era encontrar una excusa para alejarse de Adrien en lugar de responder, pero una breve mirada a su alrededor solo confirmó lo que esperaba: todos los adolescentes acurrucados en esa entrada parecían estar mirándolos a ambos.

— Estoy empezando a sentirme fuera de lugar porque me siento observada. Deben estar pensando que soy un maestro sustituto o algo que le pide ayuda a uno de los estudiantes — ella respondió rápida y calladamente, solo notando lo estúpido que era cuando se escuchó decirlo en voz alta. Sabía cómo tratar con estúpidos adultos, sin importar cuántos, pero solo pensando en adolescentes curiosos con su presencia, ¡era tímida! No tenía ningún sentido, pero eso era todo.

— Creo que entiendo... — murmuró la rubia en voz baja, pensativa — ¿Te da vergüenza estar cerca de mí?

— ... ¿Qué? — Ella arqueó las cejas, completamente desconcertada — Adrien, no sé qué tipo de cosas te está poniendo la cabeza tu amigo Lahiffe, pero estoy absolutamente segura de que estás malinterpretando las cosas.

— No, Nino no hizo nada! O lo hizo? — antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de responder, Adrien continuó — Si lo hizo, puedes hablar conmigo y yo hablaré con él. O si mi padre hizo algo.. o alguien, ¡alguien!

— Adrien …

— Porque sé que últimamente has estado estresado por algo, si esa cosa no soy yo...

— No es.

— ... Entonces dime qué es, ¡te juro que puedo ayudarte! — insistió — Porque eres Nathalie que siempre hace todo, sabe todo, cuida todo y siempre resuelve todo y...

— Adrien, por favor... — ya podía sentir el nerviosismo aumentando aún más. En parte porque los jóvenes del vecindario ahora parecían susurrar mientras los miraban, en parte porque escuchaba a Adrien decir cosas tan amables como su madre dolía más profundamente: la culpa de que Emilie no estuviera viendo crecer a su hijo.

— ... Y si renuncias a mí y a mi padre, no sabremos qué hacer — notando que tal vez no era la mejor manera de calmar a una persona, intentó uno de sus chistes: — ... Probablemente prenderíamos fuego en la mansion

— Como si te dejara hacer algo peligroso — sonrió, esta vez sin ser forzada. Todavía estaba nerviosa, pero ahora se sentía mejor.

— ¿Estás segura de que no estarás estresado en la reunión?

— Estoy absolutamente seguro. Eres un tipo responsable y sacas buenas notas, no creo que tengan ninguna queja sobre ti.

Eso fue un cumplido.

Un cumplido de Nathalie.

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que las mejillas de Adrien se pusieran rosadas, mientras se frotaba la nuca de una manera incómoda. Quería abrazarla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una voz chillona comenzó a llamarlo:

— Adrienzito! Adrikins! — Antes de que pudiera ver de qué lado venía Chloé Bourgeois, fue atrapado.

Como siempre lo hacía, la chica se aferró a su cuello y estaba a punto de comenzar a decir algo innecesario y que probablemente no le prestaría atención ni le diera besos molestos en la cara, sin embargo, lo soltó después de unos segundos y estaba mirando seriamente a Nathalie

— ¿Qué te está haciendo a mi Adrikins? — un tono mucho más serio dio paso a alto, mientras ella ponía sus manos en su cintura.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que Nathalie me hace? — El niño levantó las cejas sin entender nada.

— La despidieron en el desfile porque reservó el lugar equivocado de mi madre, ¿lo olvidaste?

Mientras el mayor miraba a Chloé preguntándose si todavía había salvación para ese terrible comportamiento, Adrien intentó al menos relacionar una cosa con la otra: Nathalie no estaba en el desfile; Nathalie estaba triste; Chloé pensó que la habían despedido...

— ¡Ah claro! — el niño sonrió de otra manera, como si estuviera inmerso en ChatNoir — Pero Nathalie no está aquí como asistente de mi padre.

— no? — En el mismo momento, la chica desató su arrogancia y miró a Adrien completamente sorprendida.

— Ella es como mi responsable de la reunión — sonrió, sosteniendo la mano de Nathalie nuevamente — ¿Vamos? ¡Te llevaré a la sala!

En respuesta, el asistente asintió y lo siguió. Dejaron a una niña malcriada y grosera, que ahora estaba de mal humor y probablemente sintiéndose engañada.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del aula de la señorita Bustier, Adrien abrazó a Nathalie lo más fuerte que pudo. No había nadie en los pasillos que animara a devolver el abrazo, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

— Gracias, Nathalie — sonrió el niño.

— No hay necesidad de agradecer — con toda la delicadeza que recibió, rompió suavemente el abrazo.

— ¿Hasta después de la reunión?

Ella asintió, abriendo la puerta de la sala. No era mentira: incluso si ella no lo conocía cuando la reunión terminaba, se reuniría a la hora del almuerzo.

.

.

.

Gabriel siempre ha disfrutado el silencio y la soledad, es de ellos que germina la creatividad. Sin embargo, esa mañana específica, lo único que logró mientras estaba solo en el estudio fue caminar de lado a lado.

Nathalie estaba abrumada.

Adrien estaba preocupado por ella.

Gabriel no podía arriesgarse a responder todas las preguntas de su hijo sin poner en peligro su identidad secreta.

Si Emilie regresaba: la villanía terminaría, Nathalie volvería a la normalidad, Adrien estaría feliz y todo funcionaría como un reloj. Sin embargo, para que ella regresara, necesitaba arriesgar lo que tenía en el plan de Nathalie.

El plan no funcionaría porque su asistente estaba abrumado.

— ¡Es un círculo vicioso! ¡Entonces no terminará! — juró en voz alta, deteniendo su caminata repetitiva y mirando la pintura de su esposa — ¿Qué hago?

— Llama a la señorita Sancoeur — dijo Nooroo en voz baja, temeroso de ser regañado por su valentía.

— No le preguntaré qué hacer. — El hombre enderezó su postura, mirando la pintura de su esposa con aún más intensidad. En lo más profundo, deseaba que apareciera una víctima propensa a la akumatización y que fuera el más fuerte de todos, por lo tanto, sus problemas se resolverían.

— No, maestro... — la pequeña criatura púrpura voló frente a él — Haz una videollamada, mira la reunión escolar de tu hijo. Estoy seguro de que puede mejorar su estado de ánimo...

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me importa su estado de ánimo?

El pequeño kwami apartó la vista de todos los puntos posibles, estaba nervioso. Quería responder la verdad, que sentía su preocupación y que, sobre todo, sentía que Gabriel tenía miedo cuando el asistente estaba irritado o fuera de control. Sin embargo, la mejor respuesta sería un cuchillo de doble filo:

— El verdadero poder para crear un aliado, es multiplicar tu propio poder, maestro...

Agreste estuvo completamente en silencio por unos segundos, pero no hubo irritación. Después de un profundo suspiro, regresó a la mesa de trabajo y llamó al asistente.

Nooroo observó desde arriba, aprensivo si realmente había hecho la elección correcta de las palabras: ambas eran un proverbio y la fuerza del milagro de la mariposa. Su esperanza, en este momento, era que Gabriel no intentara entender el significado de todo.

.

.

.

Cuando Nathalie entró en la sala de reuniones, sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Si algunos adolescentes que la miraban habían escapado por completo de la tensión a la que estaba acostumbrada, enfrentarse a una habitación llena de padres preocupados por sus hijos era aún peor.

Los únicos asientos vacíos eran los de la primera fila, lo que lo hacía aún más difícil: podía sentir las miradas acusadoras que la golpeaban por detrás. Todos esos padres deberían preguntarse qué haría un asistente administrativo allí, o peor: qué clase de padre Gabriel Agreste sería él para verlo como una "reunión de negocios".

Después de unos minutos de mirar a la nada, se dio cuenta de que eso solo la haría ver aún más fuera de lugar. El resto de los adultos en la sala hablaban animadamente, hablando de sus hijos, nada que pudiera crear una brecha para que ella se acercara a alguien y tratara de socializar. La opción más convencional se mantuvo: la tecnología.

Tratando de ser lo más discreta posible, tomó la tableta y comenzó a analizar qué tareas podía hacer. No había muchos, pero fueron suficientes para mantenerte ocupado hasta que comenzó la reunión: correos electrónicos, reseñas, pedidos... una llamada de Gabriel Agreste.

Algo insegura de si responder era realmente la mejor opción, deslizó su dedo suavemente y aceptó la llamada. En segundos, la cara desinteresada del jefe estaba enmarcada en el dispositivo.

— Señor — saludó tratando de no mostrar lo sorprendida que estaba.

— Decidí asistir a la reunión, Nathalie.

— ¿De verdad vas a venir a la escuela? — Era imposible evitar que una ceja se arqueara.

— No es necesario, una videoconferencia es suficiente.

— Fuera de cuestión, señor.

— Como? — fue su turno de levantar una ceja.

— Es lo suficientemente ridículo estar aquí en tu lugar, me niego a quedarme aquí como "aseguradora de tabletas". Si realmente quisiera asistir a la reunión de su hijo, ¡habría venido! — al final, alisó el mechón de cabello que siempre insiste en caerse de cara.

— Nathalie! — La voz de reproche de Gabriel subió algunas notas.

— Lo siento señor. ¡O venga aquí o no participe en la reunión! La mirada helada de la superior no fue suficiente para que ella retrocediera.

— Hablaremos cuando llegues! — la voz fría no le impidió mirarlo en ningún momento.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, terminó la llamada. Con una sonrisa victoriosa, la asistente volvió a tocar el dispositivo hasta que notó un punto importante: cualquiera en esa habitación podría haber escuchado la conversación si le estuvieran prestando atención.

Ya imaginando los titulares de las revistas de chismes del día siguiente, que incluirían adjetivos no amables con Gabriel. Nathalie bajó la cabeza sobre la mesa y quiso fingir que estaba muerta.

.

.

.

Ahora sí: Gabriel Agreste estaba emanando sentimientos negativos. Era una mezcla de irritación, ira y frustración. El pequeño kwami quería encontrar una manera de deshacerlo, tanto porque se sentía culpable como porque la energía negativa lo molestaba.

— Maestro... — llamó el pequeño suavemente.

— ¿Satisfecho? — la voz salió desequilibrada, como si fuera una mezcla de Agreste y HawkMoth.

Nooroo se estremeció, imaginando las peores posibilidades posibles si ese comportamiento mixto entre villano y estilista continuaba ocurriendo. Ya se había dado cuenta cuando sucedió la primera vez, cuando Nathalie le preguntó sobre el deseo: en este limbo entre la villanía y el sentido común, cualquiera de ellos podía tomar el control.

— Maestro... — nuevamente, el kwami lo llamó — Estoy seguro de que la señorita Nathalie lo pensará mejor y...

— ¡Ya no me importa lo que ella piense o deje de pensar! ¡Lo que importa es que necesito traer de vuelta a Emilie!

— ... ¡Está en el mismo lugar donde comenzó! — Después de responder, la pequeña criatura buscó refugio. Era la primera vez que había dicho algo así en un momento inapropiado, pero era necesario.

El silencio se hizo cargo de todo el estudio.

Esas palabras actuaron como un disparador, hicieron que Gabriel entendiera que no había razón para no arriesgar el plan de Nathalie: si fuera un fracaso, sería solo otro fracaso. Lo recordaría como otra de sus amargas derrotas, pero Nathalie no recordaría nada, no tendría forma de preocuparse...

.

.

.

Minutos pasaron antes de que la maestra finalmente llegara. Para sorpresa de Nathalie, fue acompañada por Jean, el mayordomo dos Bourgeois. Después de dejar un sobre regordete en su mesa, el mayordomo se sentó junto a Nathalie.

No hubo tiempo para saludos ni nada, la maestra miró rápidamente a todos en la sala, verificando si los padres de todos sus alumnos habían llegado y luego comenzó:

— ¡Buenos días a todos! — una sonrisa encantadora acompañó el saludo — Como ya llegué unos minutos tarde, trataré de ser lo más objetivo posible: hace unos meses recibí una actividad de campo en el Hotel GranParis, donde los estudiantes realizaron funciones relacionadas con uno de los muchos servicios ofrecidos. Este semestre, ¡quería expandir su experiencia! — la maestra se recostó sobre la mesa, mirando ansiosamente a todos los presentes — Quiero la autorización de todos para ponerlos en servicios de verano, pasantías, todo supervisado por aquellos que aceptan ser parte de este proyecto. Solo hay una condición: los estudiantes autorizados no podrán trabajar en el mismo entorno que sus padres.

— ¿Y cómo serán asignados nuestros hijos a estos trabajos? — Marlena Cesaire fue la primera en levantar la mano.

— Voy a hacer una prueba vocacional, los resultados saldrán el último día de clase que será... — Caline sacó rápidamente su teléfono celular y comprobó la fecha — ¡Qué adorable, será el Día de los Héroes!

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo van a trabajar? Donde? — Era el turno de Jalil Kubdel de preguntar.

— El plazo mínimo es de una semana, para que los estudiantes tengan suficiente tiempo de experiencia para elaborar un informe. Sin embargo, ¡tal vez a algunos les guste la cosa y quieran quedarse más tiempo! — todavía con el teléfono celular en la mano, el maestro hizo que el proyecto de pantalla fuera una pequeña lista de nombres — Estos son los partidarios del proyecto hasta ahora.

Entre los nombres, Nathalie logró reconocer al alcalde Bourgeois y algunos artistas con los que Gabriel ha trabajado antes. Parecía un proyecto prometedor, pero el número de seguidores era bajo.

— Como esta reunión se organizó a toda prisa, no tuve tiempo suficiente para armar una mejor presentación, pero espero que todos entiendan el espíritu de este estudio de campo. Me moveré de una mesa a otra para responder preguntas y entregar los términos de responsabilidad.

A partir de ese momento, Nathalie simplemente dejó de prestar atención al mundo que la rodeaba. Los adultos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, ignorando por completo las solicitudes de "calma" y "silencio" que hizo el maestro.

El mayordomo Jean, tímidamente, se acercó un poco más a Nathalie e intentó plantear algún tipo de tema:

— Me alegra que alguien como tú también esté aquí...

— Alguien como yo?

— Oh, lo siento, no estaba claro: estoy feliz de que alguien más que no sea realmente "responsable" de ningún estudiante esté aquí. Siempre estoy fuera de lugar en estas reuniones, pero si no voy, nadie vendría por la señorita Chloé.

La mujer solo asintió, sabía que terminaría diciendo su opinión sobre el comportamiento de la niña si continuaba esa conversación. Jean, que parecía no entender cuándo debería terminar un diálogo, continuó:

— Aunque realmente no tengo ganas de estar aquí, sé que ella solo se comporta realmente cuando duerme, aparte de eso, siempre está tramando algo...

— O defraudar a alguien... — comentó ella.

— O gritando...

Y así comenzó una larga conversación. Quizás el más largo que el asistente de Gabriel Agreste haya tenido en los últimos años con un "desconocido". Jean era educado y al mismo tiempo divertido, además, entendía perfectamente los problemas que podía causar cuidar a un hijo de otra persona.

— Ella es como su madre, ese es el problema — dijo Nathalie.

— Exactamente! Si ella fuera como su padre, la mitad de mis problemas se resolverían –suspiró– Es bueno tener finalmente a alguien con quien hablar. Apuesto a que ninguno de los que están en esta sala comprendería mi extraño deseo de tener un accidente, nada demasiado grave, pero lo suficiente como para permanecer en un hospital durante unas semanas como si fueran vacaciones...

— No puedo decir que siento exactamente lo mismo porque generalmente quiero causar un accidente lo suficientemente grave como para que mi jefe sea hospitalizado y me dé paz...

— En mi caso no funcionaría, a menos que todo el hotel se incendiara y solo yo quedara ileso... Y Sr. Peluche — el mayordomo dejó escapar una carcajada.

— Lamento interrumpir la conversación, pero todos los otros responsables se han ido y solo necesito la firma de ambos — Caline extendió un papel para cada uno — Es el término de responsabilidad que permite que el estudiante participe.

Nathalie lo leyó cuidadosamente línea por línea, verificando todas las cláusulas y todo lo que podría resultar en un incumplimiento de contrato más adelante. A diferencia de ella, Jean lo firmó tan pronto como lo recibió, sin siquiera pretender leer algo, solo para poder hablar con la maestra un poco más:

— ¿Cómo puedo agradecerte por ayudarme a traer los papeles? — La pelirrojo sonrió tímidamente, recogiendo el término de responsabilidad que tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Qué tal aceptar café conmigo?

— hoy! ¿Después de la última clase?

— Ya estoy deseando volver a verla, señorita Bustier — Con una sonrisa ganadora, él le cogió suavemente una de las manos y la besó.

— Oh Jean, por favor: Caline. — ella pidió.

— Como quieras, Caline.

Los dos intercambiaron otra sonrisa y unos pocos asentimientos antes de que el mayordomo saliera de la habitación. Cuando la maestra apagó su rostro y regresó al "mundo real", Nathalie estaba a punto de irse también.

— Ah, señorita Sancoeur! Espera un momento, hay algo que yo ...

— Lo siento, pero es imposible redirigir todos los horarios de Adrien. Él no podrá participar — dijo Nathalie lo más seriamente posible, que quería volver a trabajar pronto.

— Bien, él puede informar sobre su carrera como modelo. Pero... algo incómoda — Caline tomó su mano e hizo que Nathalie se sentara a su lado en uno de los bancos — Quería preguntar algo, pero ...

— No puedo garantizar que el Sr. Agreste participará en este proyecto, estoy dispuesto a hablar con él sobre el tema y nada más. Mis decisiones aquí se limitan a garantizar que esté representado como padre.

— No, no es eso... — aún más tímida, la maestra entregó un papel — Bueno, se trata de que seas el representante de Adrien.

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Tiene alguna dificultad? ¿Se portó mal? — la seriedad fue reemplazada por preocupación, Nathalie tomó el papel y miró las diversas líneas escritas a mano sin entender lo que significaba.

— El último párrafo de su ensayo: me preocupa que tal vez tenga problemas para aceptar la desaparición de su madre. Tal vez hablar con el padre pueda ayudarlo, pero si quiere una referencia de psicólogo infantil, puedo...

— No, no es necesario — el asistente se alisó el mechón de cabello — Es solo parte de una vieja historia que le conté.

— Estas segura?

— Absoluta

.

.

.

Finalmente de vuelta en la mansión, Nathalie fue al estudio lo más rápido posible. Más específicamente: fue al marco dorado de Emilie y presionó los botones necesarios para bajar al sótano.

Mientras estaba en el auto, leía el ensayo de Adrien una y otra vez. Era simplemente increíble cuánto había crecido y madurado en tan poco tiempo, y si alguien merecía saber sobre este progreso, era Emilie.

Cuando el elevador secreto finalmente llegó a su destino, Nathalie caminó tan rápido como lo permitieron sus saltos hasta que llegó al lugar donde estaba su amiga, incluso corriendo brevemente en la ruta. Con cuidado, se acercó al cristal y sostuvo el papel en sus manos.

— No sé si realmente estás escuchando... Hoy fui a una reunión escolar con Adrien... — comenzó mientras recuperaba el aliento — ... Pero luego hablo mejor sobre lo que hizo, antes de que necesite que lo escuches:

.

" _Emilie Agreste fue una artista reconocida internacionalmente, tanto en la industria de la moda como en el cine. Ella es importante para la historia de Francia porque hizo trabajos de caridad cuando no estaba frente a la cámara. Hasta el día de hoy, casi un año después de su desaparición, su generosidad es una inspiración para todos los que desean hacer el bien._

 _Sin embargo, mi madre no es una persona importante solo por la historia de Francia: es una persona importante para todos los que vivieron con ella. Mi madre, tanto como un extra en la historia de muchos, motivó a cientos de personas a seguir adelante. Y como uno de los personajes principales de mi vida, ella siempre me ha enseñado que la amabilidad y el amor son lo más valioso para compartir, y que tengo la intención de enseñarles a todos, tal como ella lo hizo._

 _Suceden cosas malas para que también puedan pasar cosas buenas, así que, por mucho que duela admitirlo, creo que continuó haciendo el bien incluso después de desaparecer: dejó a Nathalie cuidando de mí, su mejor amiga._

 _Desearía que algún día pudiera escuchar esas palabras personalmente, estas y tantas otras. Quiero decirle que comencé a entender muchas cosas que antes no tenían ningún sentido, que tengo amigos de verdad y que si alguna vez tengo que hacerlo, me quedaré para que uno de ellos pueda continuar con la vida "._

.

Cuando Nathalie terminó de leer, le temblaban las manos y se obligaba a no romperse por completo, por mucho que una lágrima u otra insistieran en correr por sus mejillas. Mientras estaba allí, leyendo esas encantadoras palabras, tal vez Emilie ni siquiera podía escucharlas.

— Espero... que me perdones por estar aquí en tu lugar y que sepas que... estoy dispuesto a detener mi vida solo por ti... porque mereces volver y estar tan orgulloso de Adrien como...

— Nathalie!

La voz intimidante de Gabriel llenó toda la habitación. La asistente se obligó a retomar sus rasgos de indiferencia mientras se frotaba las manos con desesperación sobre la cara en un intento de ocultar sus lágrimas.

— ¡Aquí señor! — respondió ella, afortunadamente logró ocultar la voz clamorosa.

" _¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí? ¿Qué escuchó él? ¿Qué vio él?"_

Estas fueron preguntas en las que no tuvo tiempo de pensar.

— Nathalie ... — llamó de nuevo. Estaba cerca de ella ahora, acababa de salir de un lugar donde el asistente no podía identificar qué era — ¿se acordó de tomar el orden de las mariposas?

— ... Mantengo mi opinión de que no es una buena idea traer más mariposas, señor — trató de hablar con la mayor seriedad posible, necesitaba crear límites para ese vivero de insectos.

— Necesitaremos todo lo posible: quiero poner en práctica su plan lo antes posible.

Sin comprender exactamente la razón de ese cambio de opinión, Nathalie no cuestionó al superior. Por el contrario, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba emocionada de que él se convirtiera realmente en el villano de París.

— Como desee, señor — la voz estaba llena de determinación. Al final de la oración, ella dio una sonrisa genuinamente astuta mientras ponía el ensayo de Adrien en su bolsillo — la Sra. Emilie finalmente regresará.

— ¡Eso espero! — acordó la superior, dándole la espalda y caminando tranquilamente hacia el elevador.


	10. Les présentation

**LES PRÉSENTATIONS**

.

Adrien estaba de pie, frente a las grandes puertas de College Dupont. Siempre esperó que Gorilla llegara para llevarlo a almorzar, pero esta vez había algo mal: habían pasado quince minutos y no había señales de él.

— Hermanito... — Nino lo llamó, escondido detrás de la puerta — ¿Está seguro?

— Uh? Es — respondió la rubia con un aire de risa — ¿De verdad vas a tener miedo de Nathalie?

— ¿Miedo de quién? — intervino Alya, yendo a ellos acompañada de Marinette — ¿Del asistente de tu padre?

Adrien miró a sus amigos listos para comenzar a contar la historia, pero antes de que pudiera decir la primera palabra, sonó su teléfono celular: Nathalie.

— Nathalie, ¿está todo bien? — cambió por completo: ahora parecía preocupado.

— _Sí, sí... Adrien, tu padre y yo necesitamos ir a una reunión urgente, ¿te importaría almorzar hoy en la escuela, con tus amigos?_

— ¿En... en serio? — De nuevo cambió por completo, parecía haber recibido algunas de las mejores noticias de la vida.

— _Sólo si tú quieres..._

— ¡Gracias Nathalie! — Le agradeció y colgó, antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de regresar. Le quedaba poco para saltar de alegría.

— Al parecer, fue una noticia muy feliz! — comentó Alya, encontrando toda esa animación inusual.

— ¡Hoy puedo quedarme en la escuela con ustedes!

— Maravilloso... — Marinette dijo distraídamente, corrigiéndose luego: — Maravilloso que te quedes, no tú, ¡no que tu no seas maravilloso! A menos que sea por algo malo, ¡pero eres maravillosa! ¡La-la noticia es maravillosa!

— Amigo... — Nino finalmente salió de detrás de la puerta — ¿Es seguro dejar a tu viejo solo con ella?

Toda la emoción de Adrien se convirtió en preocupación una vez más. La última vez que los vi juntos, estaban peleando .. tal vez la reunión fue solo una continuación de esa pelea.

— Creo que Nathalie estará bien... — trató de sonreír, pero los amigos notaron que era algo forzado. Cualquiera se daría cuenta.

— ¿No debería preocuparte por tu viejo? — el amigo se cruzó de brazos, sin entender nada más.

— Es una larga historia, Nino...

— ¡Tenemos todo el descanso para que le digas! — Alya sonrió — Si quieres, por supuesto.

.

.

.

Nathalie y Gabriel estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la gran mesa central del estudio, o pasarela, cuando era necesario. Había reunido documentos, listas, toda la información que había logrado reunir, todo organizado e impreso. La tableta tenía lo más importante: la presentación: sabía que dar una visión general de todo sería más efectivo.

Él Agreste, por otro lado, parecía apático o desanimado. Era un alto riesgo, pero sería válido... en su mente solo escuchó las palabras de Nooroo haciendo eco repetidamente, como si indicara algo más que un nuevo intento. También hubo un cambio dentro de él sobre todo: se sintió dividido.

— Necesitamos tiempo para hablar — dijo como justificación para hacer una llamada antes de que comenzaran. Él no dijo quién estaba llamando, Gabriel solo se enteró poco después de que ella fue contestada: — Sí, sí... Adrien, tu padre y yo tenemos que ir a una reunión urgente, ¿te importaría almorzar hoy en la escuela, con tus amigos? — Su sonrisa era casi notable, antes de continuar: — Solo si quieres...

El estilista estaba seguro de que su hijo rechazaría esa propuesta. ¿Qué podría ofrecer una cantina barata en comparación con el chef? Almorzar con amigos era una tontería, ¡solo estarían hablando de razones aleatorias en lugar de comer bien! ¡Adrien no era ese tipo de chico!

— Adrien aceptó, tendremos mucho tiempo.

— ¿Mi hijo prefería almorzar allí que en casa? — El superior arqueó las cejas, desconcertado.

— Estará con amigos.

— ¡Estaría con la familia aquí!

— Almorzaría solo aquí, señor... — Nathalie suspiró — No creo que comenzar todo con otra pelea sea la mejor idea.

— Y no creo que estar sobrecargado con Adrien sea lo mejor. ¿Por qué no haces tu trabajo?

— ¡Porque me preocupo por él y porque si solo hiciera mi trabajo, no estaría ayudando a un terrorista a robar las joyas mágicas de dos niños!

— ¡Es para Emilie! — Levantó la voz, solo por el calor del momento.

— ¡Y por eso te voy a ayudar! — Nathalie lo acompañó.

— Genial! — Miró hacia otro lado.

— No es genial, perfecto! ¡Perfecto como todos los otros planes que he tenido que cancelar en mi vida para ayudarte! — disparó, comenzando a juguetear con los papeles e intentando recuperar la calma antes de continuar.

— ¿Vas a empezar a culparme de todo otra vez? ¡Han pasado años desde que me arrojaste ese tipo de cosas en la cara! — el estilista la miró, bajando la voz y susurrando la peor ofensa que pudo: — Te pareces a Audrey...

— ¡NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARME CON ELLA, GABRIEL AGRESTE! — la asistente arrojó todos los papeles que ya había recogido, tratando de dispersar más cosas sobre la mesa para jugar al tiro al blanco.

.

.

.

Durante el almuerzo, Adrien solo jugueteó con la comida mientras trataba de imaginar lo que los adultos que más le gustaban podrían estar haciendo sin él. Era posible una reunión de último minuto, pero después de la pelea que había visto, estaba empezando a imaginar demasiadas cosas ...

— Entonces...? — preguntó Alya — Tengo curiosidad por Nathalie.

— ¡No creerás lo que doña Nathalie logró hacer con el robot Agreste! Ella, ella es... ella es Nathalie! — enfatizó Nino, incluso gesticulando.

— ... ¿Y qué significa eso? — Marinette preguntó riéndose, interesada en la historia.

En este punto, todos miraban a Adrien expectantes. La rubia, por otro lado, estaba desanimada. Nino, sabiendo perfectamente que su amigo necesitaba distraerse un poco, le dio un ligero empujón:

— Significa que doña Nathalie hace todo, sabe todo y se encarga de todo. ¡Pero eso también es vengativo! — dijo riendo.

— No debería ser tan vengativa, ni siquiera fue akumatizada ... — Alya se encogió de hombros, confundida. Debido a su trabajo "periodístico" y un blog afiliado reciente, había notado grandes patrones en las víctimas, resumiéndolas en dos grupos: personas que molestan a otros y personas que son molestas. La asistente personal de Agreste no parecía pertenecer a ninguno de ellos, ella era completamente apática.

Ante el comentario del colega, los ojos de Adrien se abrieron. Nino repitió los gestos de su amigo, agregando sus manos sobre su cabeza, sosteniendo su gorra. Las chicas, sin entender nada, solo se miraron y esperaron las explicaciones.

— Amigo... — el niño se quitó las manos de la cabeza — ¡En el día que sucede, el mundo se acaba!

— No creo que HawkMoth quiera akumatizarla, seguro que ella ya tenía varias oportunidades y prefirió no arriesgarse... — comenzó el rubio — ¡Es un villano, por supuesto, pero ciertamente ama a su vida! ¡Él no haría eso!

— Chicos...? — la morena dio un aire de risa a toda esa exageración — ¿Estás bromeando?

— HawkMoth es un ser completamente inescrupuloso, incluso ha akumatizado a un bebé... — Marinette, tratando de controlar las palabras que diría como LadyBug, estaba empezando a interesarse en el tema más de lo que debería.

— No iría por la borda con ella, nadie se atrevería a pasar...

— Tu viejo debe haber sido el único que sobrevivió.

— Probablemente.

— ¿Vas a decirlo o no? — Alya arrinconó a los dos, cansada de tantas "promesas" sobre lo fantástica que podría ser esa mujer, sin ninguna prueba de ello.

— Hubo una vez, después del Coleccionista... — comenzó Adrien.

.

.

.

Nuevamente, Nathalie y Gabriel estaban sentados uno frente al otro en la gran mesa central del estudio, comúnmente conocida como pasarela cuando era necesario.

Ella trató de recuperar el aliento mientras recogía los papeles restantes extendidos sobre la mesa. Tenía el pelo suelto y las gafas torcidas sobre la cara. La tableta, por suerte, no sufrió daños en el medio de la pelea: golpear a Gabriel en la cabeza hizo que la caída fuera considerablemente menor.

Ya él se alisaba el pelo: el peinado fue destruido al tratar de deshacerse de un ahorcamiento. Aparte de la ropa arrugada y un zapato perdido en medio de la pelea, estaba bien.

— Creo que podemos comenzar la reunión de nuevo — ella anunció, alisándose los anteojos y el mechón de cabello que insistía en permanecer en su rostro.

— Perfectamente.

— Todo se dividirá en unos pocos pasos. El primero se resume en una larga batalla al amanecer del Día de los Héroes: tenemos que cansarlos al máximo. Después, la segunda etapa, como había explicado anteriormente, se realizará con la ayuda de Lila Rossi — Nathalie mostró el archivo de la niña en la tableta, con toda la información que sabía sobre ella — Usaremos sus ilusiones para generar pánico en París. Prácticamente una euforia.

Gabriel solo asintió, permanecería en silencio.

— El tercer paso es que me akumatice ... — Agreste insistió en murmurar algo entre tos forzada — ¿Alguna objeción, señor?

Moviendo enfáticamente su cabeza de lado a lado, lo negó.

— Debes darme el poder de aumentar el tuyo, para que puedas amatizar tantas personas como quieras.

— ¿Y después? — preguntó, sin mucha expectativa.

— Podrás conseguir las joyas ...

— Nathalie, Nathalie, Nathalie, mi dulce y peligrosa asistente... — suspiró — Ya he sido derrotado con cada uno de mis akumatizados, ¿qué cambiaría esta vez? ¿La cantidad? Ya vimos que este tipo de cosas no funcionaba con las dos niñas gemelas …

— Esta vez sabrá exactamente qué hace cada uno de ellos, qué quiere cada uno y cómo aprovecharlos.

— ¿Has estado haciendo hojas de cálculo nuevamente?

— Ese no es el punto! ¿Y por qué a nadie le gustan mis hojas de cálculo? — algo resentida, continuó: — El punto es: tenemos toda la información a nuestro alcance, podremos sortear cualquier variable y construir un ejército inmejorable.

— ¿Estás realmente seguro?

En respuesta, ella solo extendió la tableta al superior. Lentamente revisó las diapositivas, analizando todo tipo de información que ella había recopilado. Al final, ya estaba sonriendo con la victoria por venir.

.

.

.

— Ella es Nathalie, es eficiente, así de simple. Ella hace todo todo el tiempo, lo sabe todo y se encarga de todo. Nathalie es Nathalie, ella siempre está ahí y siempre resuelve todo... incluso a veces da un poco de miedo. — con eso, el rubio terminó de contar una de varias historias sobre el asistente de su padre.

— Yo .. la admiro! — Dijo Marinette tímida y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Si recordaba perfectamente el día del desfile, cuando la mujer mayor arriesgó su propio trabajo confrontando a Audrey Bourgeois.

— Después de todo esto, ¡también la admiro! — la aspirante a periodista se enderezó las gafas — ¡Puedo verla claramente señalando con el dedo a HawkMoth y diciendo que no la gobierna!

— ¡Ella probablemente lo acabaría! — Dijo Nino emocionado — ¡Doña Nathalie tomó lecciones de karate y todo!

— Podría contarte más sobre "Doña Nathalie", ¡todavía tenemos diez minutos! — Alya sonrió, ya viéndola como una superheroína moderna, tal vez incluso la LadyBug, o una LadyBug del pasado, tal vez una que vino del futuro ...

— Ella y mi padre están peleando... — dijo Adrien abatido, mirando la comida casi intacta en el plato. En el día del coleccionista, su padre y Nathalie habían peleado, pero no tanto como últimamente.

— Pero siempre lo hacen, ¿verdad? — Nino trató de consolar a su amigo.

— Esta vez es diferente... — suspiró la rubia — Ella está demasiado estresada con él, ella también está triste por mí, porque siempre jugo. Mi padre incluso dijo que ella necesita mantener su distancia y que no está haciendo el trabajo correctamente... — en un intento fallido de sonreír, se enfrentó a sus amigos: — Pero si la despiden, puede convertirse en mi asistente... cierto ?

— Er... Ermanito... — Nino no tuvo el coraje de continuar.

— No quiero empeorar las cosas, pero si la despiden después de soportar a su padre durante tantos años, creo que nunca querrá volver a verlo... — comentó la morena en voz baja, completando lo que el novio quería decir.

— Ah... — de nuevo, Agreste suspiró e intentó verse bien — Ya veo. No creo que ella quiera verme más o ser mi asistente, ¿sabes? Es que estoy un poco mimado... ¿Crees que a veces la irrito al pedir ayuda con la tarea? A veces también hago que deseleccione algo importante en el último minuto, eso significa que no soy bueno con las responsabilidades, ¿verdad?

A pesar de tratar de sonreír como en sus sesiones de fotos, fue notable lo triste que estaba Adrien por decir eso. Realmente creía que la pelea entre su padre y la vieja niñera estaba relacionada con él.

Los amigos, preocupados por empeorar las cosas, simplemente permanecieron en silencio. Alya se sintió culpable por decir eso, pero era mejor que dejarlo crear falsas esperanzas para "Super Doña Nathalie". Nino ni siquiera tuvo el coraje de mirar a su amigo. Marinette, de los tres, parecía dispersa tratando de encontrar un nuevo tema para romper ese triste silencio:

— ¿Qué pasa si no es una pelea de trabajo?

— ¿Como...? — murmuró Nino, tratando de entender.

— Han estado trabajando juntos durante años, ¿verdad? Así que ciertamente son amigos, los amigos a veces pelean... es normal.

— ¿Realmente lo crees, Marinette? — Agreste miró a su amiga. Sabía que era la mejor para comprender a las personas y tratar con cualquier tipo de problema... o más bien, casi tan bueno como su LadyBug.

— Creo que es perfecto... — habló en voz baja, fuera de la realidad mientras disfrutaba de los ojos verdes tan de cerca.

— Perfecto? — repitió él, sin entender bien. Eso fue suficiente para que ella volviera a la realidad y comenzara con los tartamudos:

— Perfectamente tu! No, eso es exactamente lo que pienso, ¡que eres perfecto! Quiero decir, tú también eres perfecto, ¡pero eso es lo que creo! ¡Eso! Perfectamente amigos, ¡qué perfectos son! No! No eres perfecto... ¡Lo eres! ¡Su situación es perfecta! Pe-perfectamente! — al final de la enredada explicación, sonrió y miró a los otros amigos — ¿No lo crees también?

Alya y Nino se miraron, riendo, y acordaron al unísono:

— Perfectamente eso! — Y se rieron.

Adrien terminó encontrándolo divertido, en parte sintiéndose mal por haber encontrado el problema del habla de su amiga tan divertido en esas ocasiones.

Lo importante, sobre todo, es que estaba sonriendo una vez más y listo para contar más sobre la increíble Nathalie:

— ¿Recuerdas cuando París se inundó por una sirena? — cuando los amigos le prestaron toda su atención, la rubia continuó — Nathalie y mi padre estaban atrapados en el estudio porque insistió en que LadyBug resolvería todo rápidamente...

Marinette, Nino y Alya: los tres se miraron, sostuvieron sus risas anticipadas y esperaron la continuación de la historia.

.

.

.

Aprovechando que era la única en el estudio, Nathalie estaba analizando todos los testimonios en su página de recolección de datos: quería asegurarse de no haber dejado ninguno en su nueva hoja de cálculo.

En la página de Le Paon, la primera en dejar su historia fue la propietaria de LadyBlog, Alya Césaire.

.

" _No somos nosotros mismos cuando estamos akumatizados._

 _El villano en el que HawkMoth nos convierte es solo un reflejo de todos los malos sentimientos que estábamos sintiendo en ese momento, no es que tengamos muchas opciones. Al menos no lo hice._

 _Cuando veo las imágenes y los videos donde ataqué a las personas, LadyBug y ChatNoir, apenas puedo creer que realmente soy yo con una fantasía y poderes. No recuerdo nada en absoluto, pero todavía me siento culpable por todo, por no poder lidiar con los 'malos sentimientos' de la manera correcta._

 _Cuando me akumatizaba, sufría las consecuencias un tanto injustas de anticipar y crear una respuesta fácil al gran misterio de 'quién es realmente LadyBug'. Afortunadamente, tal respuesta fue incorrecta. Creo que la respuesta correcta es simplemente mirar a nuestra heroína y aceptar que, sea quien sea, quiere el bien de todos nosotros._

 _A pesar de que fue una experiencia horrible, estoy haciendo cosas buenas: he estado trabajando duro para manejar mejor todos mis sentimientos, ¡especialmente los malos!_

 _Este fue mi testimonio._

 _Pensé que era realmente genial para ti crear esta página, creo que es importante sentir que no soy el único que ha pasado por algo como esto, saber cómo están tratando las personas. ¡Tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre este tema ya es bastante reconfortante! ¡De verdad!_

 _¡Espero que esta página ayude a muchas otras personas!_

 _¡Abrazos!_

.

A Nathalie le pareció interesante que pasara por un niño, a pesar de que era un comentario anónimo.

Sin embargo, fue inútil: había utilizado los mejores dispositivos para crear la página, incluido un rastreador de IP. En otras palabras, el asistente eficiente sabía exactamente quién hizo cada uno de los accesos, cada uno de los comentarios. Así fue como se volvió a montar su base de datos tan rápidamente.

El siguiente comentario perteneció a Nadja Chamack:

.

 _"Creo que 'usado' es la mejor definición de cómo me sentí después de ser akumatizado. Prácticamente todo París me vio tratando de terminar con LadyBug y ChatNoir, me vio usar las vidas de personas inocentes como si no fuera nada..._

 _Admito que las cosas mejoraron mucho después de eso, como si todo fuera solo una prueba. Obtuve el trabajo de mis sueños, a pesar de estar 'tomándolo con calma' con el trabajo. Paso más tiempo con mi hija, salgo más, ¡me divierto más!_

 _Creo que ser akumatizado me hizo comprender que estaba a punto de enloquecer._

 _Pero aun así, no justifico y mucho menos apoyo las acciones de HawkMoth. ¡Es un ser horrible que necesita ser detenido!_

 _Es bueno tener un lugar para compartir este tipo de pensamiento, hablar de ello está prácticamente prohibido: la gente incluso tiene miedo de pronunciar ese nombre._

 _¡Estás haciendo un gran trabajo, Paon, quienquiera que seas!"_

.

— No te imaginas el gran trabajo que hice... — dijo el asistente con algo de veneno, continuando leyendo otros comentarios. Ya había más de cuarenta, pero todavía faltaban muchos akumatizados.

.

.

.

Incluso antes de que la campana señalara el final del descanso, Marinette ya había arrastrado a Alya de vuelta a la classe. Quería pasar un tiempo a solas para superar la "idiotez" que hizo:

— Amiga, ¿por qué no le devolviste los ensayos? — preguntó la dueña de LadyBlog con los brazos cruzados, ella estaba apoyada en la puerta y observaba si alguien entraba.

— Porque iba a devolvérselo antes de que él se fuera a casa, así que solo tuvo tiempo de ver el interior del automóvil. Él estaría tan feliz de que volviera que ni siquiera se daría cuenta de que leí los ensayos, luego me agradecería cuando regresara, tal vez incluso me pediría ayuda para escribir los próximos ensayos, luego nosotros…

— Si se casaran, ¿tendrían un perro, un gato y un hámster? — Los dos terminaron riéndose — Amigo, él no pensará que lees los ensayos, ¡solo devuélvelos de inmediato!

— Lo pondré exactamente en el mismo lugar de la mesa, ¡ni siquiera se dará cuenta de que alguien lo movió! — Mientras hablaba, Marinette analizó la mesa y buscó meticulosamente el ángulo perfecto para colocar esas hojas de escritura.

— No se dará cuenta de que alguien se mudó porque los olvidó en la mesa, literalmente olvidó...

— ¡Yo olvidé!

— Apuesto a que eso es exactamente lo que va a decir.

— No, Alya! ¡Olvidé mi bolso en la cafetería con los ensayos! — en este punto, la Dupain-Cheng ya estaba tirando del pelo y describiendo la mejor cara de pánico que podría tener — Alguien encontrará mi bolso, verá las hojas y le dirá a Adrien que los robé, luego le dirá a señorita Bustier y ¡Seré expulsado de la escuela!

— ... O Nino verá que olvidaste tu bolso allí y lo traerá, así de simple. Luego aprovechas y devuelves los ensayos de inmediato.

No tenía sentido tratar de mejorar la situación, Marinette ya estaba en pánico solo imaginando las peores formas en que esa situación podría terminar.

.

.

.

Gorila estaba en la cocina. Le dijeron que no necesitaba recoger a Adrien para el almuerzo y, para aprovechar el descanso prolongado, estaba leyendo una revista de autos mientras esperaba que el almuerzo estuviera listo. El cocinero, aprovechando también que el "niño" no iba a almorzar, decidió preparar las comidas un poco más tarde.

Los dos estaban tan entretenidos que solo notaron a una persona más en la cocina cuando escucharon el portazo. Los dos lo miraron sobresaltados: el Gorila listo para una invasión y el cocinero listo para atacar el "alma perdida que come queso".

— ¿Se-Señor Agreste? — tartamudeó el chef, mirándolo de arriba abajo — ¿Estás, eh... vas a almorzar hoy más temprano? ¿Estoy terminando todo... o prefieres el horario habitual?

Agreste ignoró las preguntas y las miradas, o mejor dicho, las respondió de la manera más fría posible mientras tomaba una taza de café. Sin embargo, antes de salir de la cocina, me contó lo que le hizo:

— Nathalie está de mal humor.

El cocinero dejó que la cuchara de madera se deslizara en la sartén que estaba revolviendo, usó ambas manos para sostener su toque blanque. Gorilla permaneció sentado en el mismo lugar, leyendo su revista y aceptando que su muerte llegaría en cualquier momento, cruzando esas puertas.

— ¿Que hago? ¿¡Que hago!? ¡No hay jaleas, ni dulces y ni siquiera tengo tiempo para hacer un pastel! ¡Cielos!

— Tal vez ella ni siquiera quiere matar a nadie hoy...

— ¡Imposible! ¡Ella siempre está tratando de matar a alguien!

— ... Sí — el tipo grande acaba de confirmar. Ya había aceptado la muerte, de todos modos.

.

.

.

El descanso había terminado y tanto Nino como Adrien todavía estaban en la cantina vacía.

Agreste estaba en su quinto intento de llamar a Nathalie y hacerle saber que todo estaba bien, pero desafortunadamente la llamada fue directamente al contestador automático.

— Envíale un mensaje o un audio... — sugirió el amigo mientras recogía sus mochilas, las de Adrien y Marinette.

— bueno! — la rubia sonrió y puso la aplicación de mensajería — Er... ¡Hola, Nathalie! Solo quería hacerte saber que todo está bien y que… — antes de que pudiera terminar, el final de la señal del intervalo volvió a sonar, una especie de última llamada a clase.

Este fue el primer audio incompleto que recibió Nathalie.

— Hola Nathalie! Solo quería hacerte saber que todo está bien y que ya almorcé. Gracias de nuevo por dejarme quedarme aquí y...

— Doña Nathalie, ¡no comió casi nada! — advirtió Nino en el fondo — ¡No fue mi culpa!

— Nino! — el amigo lo regañó, tratando de sofocar su teléfono celular.

— Sé que es una cosa modelo comer poco, ¡pero no comiste nada! Y doña Nathalie ya está preocupada por ti, necesita saber estas cosas...

Ese fue el segundo. El tercero tenía la voz del Sr. Damocles advirtiéndoles a los dos estudiantes que debían apresurarse a la clase. En la puerta de la clase, era la dulce voz de Caline advirtiéndole al estudiante que no debía entrar a la habitación hablando por teléfono.

Finalmente, Adrien renunció a los audios, a pesar de haberlos enviado a todos, y prefirió enviar un mensaje por escrito:

.

 _"Hola Nathalie! Solo quería hacerle saber que todo está bien aquí y que me divertí almorzando con mis amigos. ¿Está todo bien contigo y mi papá? ¿Ya terminó la reunión?"._

.

.

.

Cuando Caline entró en la sala, Marinette entró en pánico: debido a la interrupción en la clase anterior causada por Maledictador, casi la mitad de la clase no había presentado los ensayos.

Adrien aún no había presentado los ensayos.

Sus ensayos estaban con ella.

— El problema ahora es que no podrás mirar cuando ella responda... — comentó Nino a Adrien cuando entraron en la habitación — Oh, aquíQ — extendió las bolsas de su amigo y de Marinette.

— Pero al menos te dije que estoy bien, así que ella no estará tan preocupada... — respondió el rubio, sentado en el escritorio como su amigo. Antes de decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y le tendió el bolso a Marinette. — Lo olvidó en la cafetería. Él sonrió.

— Lo encontraste! Quiero decir: gracias por encontrar! Pero no encontraste nada en él, ¿verdad? No es que haya nada oculto para que encuentres, es solo que...

— Es solo que olvidaste algunos papeles sobre la mesa y mi amiga olvidada se los llevó para entregártelos, ¡pero ella incluso olvidó su mochila! — Alya completó, riendo. Esa amiga olvidado dejó a un lado los tartamudeos y tomó los ensayos de Adrien, extendiéndolos a él de una manera algo incómoda.

— ¡Gracias Marinette! — el niño tomó los papeles con una mano y se rascó la nuca con la otra, un poco incómodo, pero sonriendo aún más aliviado de que fue ella y no la maestra quien lo encontró — Ni siquiera sé cómo agradecerle...

— No sé cómo agradecerte por la mochila...

— Dale una de esas galletas que siempre le llevas, Adrien hoy no comió nada... — intervino Nino.

— Galletas? — repitieron Marinette y Adrien, boquiabiertos.

— Siempre pones galletas en esa bolsa, Marinete — Alya confirmó lo que Nino había dicho — Dale un a Adrien...

— P-Por supuesto... — la niña metió la mano en la bolsa que siempre llevaba la correa del regazo, en la que guardaba tanto su kwami como las galletas que la pequeña comía. Aunque Tikki intenta evitarlo sosteniendo las yemas de los dedos de Marinette, la niña tomó todas las galletas y se las entregó a Adrien.

— ¿Realmente puedo comer? Son tuyos y... — incluso tratando de ocultarlo, tenía hambre ahora que no estaba tan preocupado por Nathalie y su padre... y debían estar tan deliciosos...

— Por supuesto! — la niña sonrió.

Antes de que se pudiera decir algo, Nathaniel entró en la habitación con el equipo necesario para una presentación con el retroproyector. Justo detrás de él, Chloé y Sabrina entraron con los brazos cruzados y fueron directamente a quejarse a la maestra:

— ¡Es completamente ridículo que haya robado mi idea de presentación! Yo era el único que estaba dispuesto a hacer algo completamente nuevo e interesante, ¡y ahora van a robar mi idea! — habló la rubia inconforme, señalando a Nathaniel.

— ¡No es justo aprovechar las ideas de Chloé así, maestra! — Sabrinha reforzada.

Caline, que escuchó todo y mantuvo su sonrisa tranquila, pasó junto a los dos estudiantes y fue a ayudar a Nathaniel con el montaje del equipo.

— Chicas, leí todos los ensayos de la última clase. Con el accidente, no todos los estudiantes pudieron presentarse... Nathaniel solo me pidió que usara el retroproyector para mostrar algunos videos e imágenes sobre su tema. Nadie robó tu idea de una entrevista contigo mismo, quiero decir, con QueenBee y LadyBug.

Las dos chicas se sentaron, infelices. La maestra terminó de ayudar al alumno a comenzar a hablar con la clase:

— Adrien — el niño, que tenía todas las galletas en la boca al mismo tiempo, miró al maestro con asombro, imaginando que había hecho algo malo al comer en la sala. Sin embargo, ella continuó: — Alix; Chloé Marinette; Nino y Nathaniel. ¿Cuál de ustedes quiere actuar primero? — Pasaron unos segundos y todos en la sala permanecieron en silencio — ¿Tú, Nathaniel?

— B-Bien... — respondió el chico, sin mucha confianza para ser el primero.

— ¡Dile a la clase tu tema! — la maestra sonrió.

— M-Mi tema es sobre el primer superhéroe en la literatura francesa, Fantômette ... — el niño respiró hondo antes de continuar — E-Encontré algunos videos de una serie de televisión que la hizo, también trajo algunos cómics que mi amigo me prestó.

Y entonces Nathaniel continuó su presentación, un poco más relajado cuando sus compañeros de clase comenzaron a encontrar al superhéroe divertido. Era imposible no hacer una pequeña comparación entre ella, una heroína ficticia, y LadyBug, la verdadera heroína de París.

Después de él, fue el turno de Alix Kubdel de hacer su presentación sobre el arquitecto Ieoh Ming Pei, quien fue responsable del proyecto de expansión del Louvre y cómo contribuyó a la cultura francesa.

.

.

.

Gabriel Agreste estaba inmerso en su rutina de trabajo estilístico. Prefería no hablar más sobre el plan, cualquier duda podría entenderse como una ofensa y resultar en un estado aún peor de lo que estaba.

Nathalie, por su parte, todavía estaba demasiado ocupada leyendo las declaraciones una por una. Fue interesante ver las diferentes formas en que cada persona Akumatizada manejaba todo. Se dio cuenta de que algunos realmente esperaban alguna respuesta de ella, algunos consejos sobre qué hacer...

— Señor... — llamó al superior — ¿Soy bueno dando consejos?

— Por lo general, sí...

— Por lo general?

— Hace media hora que me sugerio ir a la... — respiró hondo y apretó sus sienes, lo último que necesitaba era irritarla de nuevo — Eres una gran consejera, Nathalie. Principalmente sobre cómo mejorar la productividad.

— ¿Qué hay de los sentimientos?

— ¿Tienes sentimientos?

.

.

.

Mientras Nathaniel se presentaba hablando y mostrando todo el material que había reunido, Adrien no escuchó una palabra. No escuchó nada en absoluto, estaba demasiado concentrado en enfrentar al maestro y sus manos.

Ya estaba empezando a sudar.

" _Si ella dijo mi nombre, ¿tendré que presentarme? Pero, ¿cómo voy a presentarme si ella no me ha devuelto el ensayo? ¿Debo recordar lo que se escribió? ¿Todo?"_

Antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, notó que Nathaniel ya no estaba al frente de la clase: ahora era Alix quien estaba allí. Era un poco menos tener su turno ahora.

" _¡Se están desempeñando rápido, muy rápido! ¿También necesito presentarme rápidamente? ... Pero... Pero, ¿y si el maestro sabe de las otras redacciones? ¿Tendré que presentarles los tres?"_

El niño escondió las hojas en su mochila, con la vaga esperanza de que todo estaría bien si nadie las encontraba.

" _Nadie sabe de ellos, nadie más que mis amigos. No contarían, ¿verdad? ¡Son mis amigos, no lo dirían! ¡Nadie necesita saber acerca de estas salas de redacción!... ¿Alguien los leyó? No, Marinette no haría eso, es una buena chica..._

Pensando en su amigo, Adrien recordó las galletas, que tuvo la brillante idea de poner en su boca de inmediato. Sus mejillas aún estaban llenas, necesitaba masticar y tragar... pero estaban demasiado secas. Sintió que su garganta comenzaba a apretarse con una sensación áspera. No iba a escupirlos: su amiga lo había hecho con toda la buena voluntad del mundo.

Afortunadamente, a pesar de algunas dificultades, logró terminar de comer sin atraer la atención de nadie.

.

.

.

No era solo Adrien quien estaba en pánico: Gorila también.

Gabriel llamó al tipo grande directamente al estudio. De las pocas veces que sucedió algo así, fue para recibir una reprimenda y casi un despido, por suerte para él que hubo muy pocas veces.

Sin embargo, este en particular, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía: no adelantó las señales de tránsito, no recibió más multas de las que estaba acostumbrado - él guardia idiota tenía un verdadero cisma con él -; ¡Ni siquiera has llegado tarde en los últimos meses!

Tal vez iba a ser castigado por dejar que Nathalie condujera. Pero no fue exactamente su culpa: no tenía otra opción!

— Has estado trabajando aquí durante años, suficiente para conocer a tus compañeros de trabajo. Correcto? — Los duros ojos de Gabriel miraron al guardaespaldas de su hijo, haciéndole dejar todos los pensamientos que tenía.

Gorila asintió positivamente, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de mantener la calma: sentía que era más seguro salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

— Vaya al punto, señor — exigió Nathalie, cruzando los brazos detrás de la espalda. El gesto fue repetido por el superior. Ambos lo miraron con la misma pose y la misma mirada vaga.

— Voy a hacerte una pregunta y debes ser lo más sincero posible: no te preocupes por las consecuencias... — informó lo rubio.

¡Ahora, el tipo grande estaba seguro de que sería sacrificado! Ambos estaban enojados, ¡necesitaban un sacrificio sangriento para calmar sus espíritus o cualquier cosa demoníaca que estuvieran haciendo! ¡Solo para ser llamado allí y no tener consecuencias!

— ... tu colega... — Agreste miró al asistente por el rabillo del ojo y luego volvió su atención al guardaespaldas — ... ¿tiene sentimientos?

— ... ¿cuentan la ira, el rancor y el odio? El gran hombre susurró, esperando que nadie lo escuchara.

— ¿Consideras esto mejor que no tener sentimientos? — Agreste volvió a mirar al asistente, casi mostrando una sonrisa victoriosa. Este aire de "victoria" no duró mucho: Nathalie estaba apretando los dientes, estaba irritada. Muy irritada.

.

.

.

Adrien tenía sus ojos en Chloé, pero no porque encontrara interesante su presentación sobre Audrey Bourgeois o porque encontrara graciosos los errores que cometió al tratar de leer las palabras "difíciles", probablemente Sabrinha que había escrito para ella. La estaba mirando sin siquiera pestañear por miedo: no recordaba cuándo había terminado la presentación de Alix, solo había mirado a la maestra por un momento y eso fue todo: había alguien más presentándose.

No escuchó lo que decían sus colegas, las voces estaban demasiado amortiguadas por sus pensamientos acerca de estar cada vez más cerca de él frente a la clase, leyendo sus ensayos prohibidos.

" _¡Si le pido a la maestra que vaya al baño, ella lo dejará seguro! ¡Entonces, simplemente conviértase en ChatNoir y salga! Plagg siempre dijo que sería divertido escapar de la escuela... "_

Cuando el niño miró al maestro, ella lo miró sonriendo como siempre. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo, Caline señaló dónde Chloé había estado actuando antes. Ya no estaba allí y solo podía significar una cosa:

 _"¡ES MI TURNO! ¡No puedo presentarme, no puedo ir! ¡Necesito escapar de esta habitación! "_

Mientras Agreste comenzó a mirar a su alrededor buscando una forma de escapar, su amiga Marinette fue al frente del grupo. Se calmó un poco cuando la vio actuar en su lugar, sosteniendo la hoja que casi le cubría la cara y poniéndose un poco más roja de lo normal mientras hablaba...

" _¡Ella es la mejor amiga que cualquiera podría tener! "_

El sonrió.

.

.

.

Gabriel estaba mirando la gran foto de Emilie. Se preguntó si sería más seguro presionar los botones ocultos y buscar refugio seguro en su refugio del malo o si era mejor esperar a que pasara el mal humor de Nathalie sin hacer movimientos bruscos.

Gorila, igualmente asustado y buscando la mejor manera de mantenerse con vida, ya estaba recostado contra la puerta de salida mientras lamentaba amargamente no pretender estar muerto en lugar de responder a la pregunta del superior.

Nathalie, a su vez, se enfrentó a uno y luego al otro mientras gritaba y trataba de decidir qué presa atacaría primero:

— ¡NO SIENTO NADA MÁS QUE IRA, RANCOR Y ODIO! RECORDARÉ ESTO LA PRÓXIMA VEZ QUE SIENTO FRUSTRACIÓN PORQUE HE PASADO DÍAS DEDICÁNDOLO EN UN DESFILE Y ¡NO HE IR! — Se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Gabriel ya tenía las manos listas para presionar los botones, solo tenía que dar un paso, ¿Y PARA QUÉ? ¿QUEDARSE CON LOS "CELOS" DE MI JEFE CON SU AMIGUITA?

Antes de que Agreste lograra apretar la combinación secreta, Gorilla llamó la atención del monstruo demoníaco mientras jugueteaba con la manija de la puerta. No creía que fuera a hacer tanto ruido ...

— ¡Y TU! ¿SABES CUÁNTAS VECES HE SOPORTADO LAS INVERTIDAS IMBÉCILES DE LO GUARDA CALVO DE TRANSITO PARA LIBERAR TU CUELLO DE MÁS MULTAS? ¿SABES? — por suerte para Gabriel, ella caminó hacia el guardaespaldas — CLARO QUE NO SABE PORQUE NO SIENTO NADA MÁS QUE LA IRA, HOSTILIDAD Y EL ODIO, ¿NO? — presionó la punta del dedo índice sobre el pecho del colega en cada una de las palabras.

— N-no dije hostilidad ... — susurró el hombre grande, viendo a Nathalie como una araña gigante que escupe fuego de la que no podía escapar con vida.

— ¿Entonces no puedo sentir la hostilidad?

— Y celos... — Gabriel comentó en voz baja, pero no lo suficientemente bajo como para que ella no escuchara.

.

.

.

Adrien sentía que le picaban los ojos.

No quedaban otros compañeros para presentarse, solo Nino, que ya se estaba presentando, y él.

Miró cada ventana y vio que todas estaban cerradas. La abertura del conducto de aire estaba atornillada. La puerta estaba abierta, pero el director estaba bloqueando el pasaje; disfrutaba viendo las presentaciones de los estudiantes, especialmente cuando se trataba de superhéroes.

No hubo salidas.

" _¡Si me convierto en ChatNoir, puedo usar el cataclismo y escapar por las ventanas! ¡Solo necesito ser lo suficientemente rápido para que nadie me vea! ¡Puedo esconderme en la cantina hasta que Gorila me recoja! No... mejor llego a casa y me quedo escondido allí "._

— Plagg, muestra el... — susurró el rubio con la cabeza metida en su mochila, cuando sintió una mano descansar sobre su hombro. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a Nino mirándolo.

— Hermano... — comenzó — Pensé que me estaba yendo mal, pero ahora entiendo que te estás escondiendo en tu mochila... — sostuvo el hombro de su amigo un poco más fuerte — Creo que es la primera vez que dejo alguien tan conmovido en una actuación, hermanito — el niño ya tenía los ojos llorosos también.

— ¿con-conmovido? — preguntó Adrien, pero recordó que antes le ardían los ojos. No estaba ardiendo, estaba llorando de nerviosismo...

— Adrien? — la maestra lo llamó suavemente, caminando hacia la puerta de la sala. El director la pasó, caminando hacia el centro de la clase y comenzando un discurso que Adrien no escuchó. — ¿Puedes venir conmigo? Trae tus cosas, por favor — preguntó ella.

Lo rubio sostuvo la correa de la mochila como si en algún momento un loco intentara robar las hojas de redacción que estaban protegidas dentro. Siguió al profesor por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la oficina del director, ahora vacía.

— Adrien, entiendo que tu rutina de modelado es mucho más rígida que la de los otros estudiantes. Espero que no te sientas mal por eso, pero no podrás participar en los trabajos de verano y... — finalmente miró a la estudiante con más atención — Lo siento, cariño. No quería que él estuviera tan triste... — se metió el pelo en un intento de suavizar todo, nunca imaginé que lloraría por algo tan simple.

— No... no, solo estoy nervioso por las presentaciones. Fue! Yo... yo... — Se rascó la nuca torpemente, tratando de pensar en alguna excusa que pudiera usar. — Creo que perdí mi ensayo, señorita Bustier.

— La dejaste conmigo, ¿recuerdas? Terminé entregándolo a Nathalie en la reunión. No hay que preocuparse — sonrió — De hecho, para eso estamos aquí: llamaré a ella y le haré saber que fue liberado antes. El resto de la clase tomará un examen vocacional ahora...

Finalmente Adrien respiró sin sentir el aliento. El nudo en su garganta también desapareció, incluso el ardor en sus ojos... Cuando el niño estaba casi tan tranquilo como siempre cuando notó un pequeño detalle:

Su maestra llamaría a Nathalie, que probablemente estaba ocupada en una reunión de negocios o en una pelea, para informarle que fue liberado antes y que necesitaban recogerlo. Volvería a meterla en problemas con algo que no estaba previsto...

— ¡No quiero irme! — advirtió el niño, pero luego dio una de sus sonrisas falsas — Quiero decir, quiero, pero prefiero quedarme en la biblioteca… tarea de química, sabes?

— Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar a un estudiante solo en la escuela — la maestra sonrió y levantó el teléfono en el escritorio del director, ya marcando el número. Ella eligió ignorar la actitud sospechosa de Adrien en la clase y ahora — ¿Hola? Señorita Sancoeur?

Adrien hizo algo que nunca imaginó hacer después de tantos años con una conducta ejemplar: tomó el teléfono de las manos del maestro y prácticamente se escondió debajo del escritorio del director.

— Hola Nathalie! Solo llamé para ver cómo iba la reunión... — hizo una pausa — Hun... ¡No, fue solo eso! Lamento molestarla... — nuevamente se detuvo un poco — Er... ¿Puede el Gorila venir por mí entonces? No! ¡Esta todo bien! ¡Estoy muy bien! Solo fui liberado antes por actividad extra y... ¿Nathalie? ¿Cómo esperas en la puerta? ¿Estás seguro de que no es mejor que él venga? ¿Cómo está conduciendo? Yo espero! — el chico colgó el teléfono de nuevo, estaba nuevamente en pánico.

— Adrien, ¿por qué hiciste eso? — la maestra lo miró esperando explicaciones para todo eso. No estaba juzgando su comportamiento, solo estaba preocupado.

— N-Nathalie viene y le pidió que la esperara afuera, maestra.

Fue todo lo que logró decir mientras caminaba.

Si antes estaba nervioso por tener que leer algo comprometedor frente a sus amigos, ahora estaba asustado por todo lo malo que podía pasar con el asistente de su padre conduciendo, hablando por teléfono y preocupado por él...

 _"Si algo le sucede, es mi culpa ..."_

.

.

.

Cuando Gabriel comenzó a presionar los botones en el tablero ya era demasiado tarde: la yema del dedo de Nathalie ya estaba en su espalda.

Esto fue peor que un disparo a quemarropa.

— ¿Celoso de qué, señor? — Ella preguntó fríamente. Si los gritos ya indicaban el nivel de furia alarmante, hablar en voz baja ahora significaba que el final estaba cerca.

— Celoso de m... — Agreste respiró hondo, no era el momento de irritarla aún más — ... de su engrapadora. ¿Qué más podría ser?

— Exactamente: ¿de qué más podría estar celosa? — ella se alejó de él — ¿De ti? LO ÚNICO QUE SIENTO POR LOS DOS AHORA ES UNA ENORME VOLUNTAD DE... — el teléfono celular vibró antes de que pudiera escupir todas las formas de tortura que conocía. La mujer respiró hondo, se pasó la mano por la cara, ajustándose el mechón de pelo y sacó su teléfono celular. — ¿Sí?

Oyó hablar a una mujer, pero poco después, todo estuvo en silencio hasta que escuchó hablar a un niño, uno que conocía muy bien: Adrien.

— La reunión casi ha terminado. ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Quieres hablar con tu padre? — esperó a que él respondiera, pero un comentario que había estado escuchando con cierta frecuencia la hizo interrumpir: — No perturbaste nada, Adrien. ¿Estás seguro de que acabas de llamar para averiguar sobre la reunión? ¿No quieres decir nada más? — Por alguna razón, sintió que él estaba escondiendo algo.

Tanto Agreste como Gorila notaron cómo se estaba controlando para hablar con Adrien de una manera amigable, pero en ese punto de la conversación todo cambió a preocupación:

— ¿¡Qué paso!? Adrien, ¿estás bien? — Nathalie esperó una respuesta mientras se acercaba al guardaespaldas. Sabía en qué bolsillo estaban las llaves del auto, las tomó y fue a la salida de la mansión.

Los dos hombres se miraron y la oyeron decir algo como "¡Espérame en la puerta! ". Después, todo fue absolutamente silencioso.

Gabriel caminó hacia una de las ventanas y pudo ver al asistente irse con el auto. Finalmente dio un suspiro de alivio.

Gorila regresó a la cocina: se escondería en la despensa; probablemente dejaría algunos dulces para burlar a la araña demoníaca que escupe fuego si lo persigue.

.

.

.

Caline Bustier y Adrien cruzaron las puertas del College Dupont justo a tiempo para ver a Nathalie estacionar el auto como si estuviera en una película de acción. La maestra respiró hondo y dio una de sus mejores sonrisas, estaba lista para explicar toda la situación; Adrien, por otro lado, sintió como si hubiera cometido un gran error al molestar al asistente de su padre.

Tan pronto como Nathalie salió del auto, se apresuró hacia Adrien, subiendo los escalones de la pequeña escalera de dos en dos. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, puso sus manos sobre los hombros del niño: estaban temblando.

— Estas bien? — preguntó, mostrando gran parte de la preocupación en su voz. De hecho, estaba casi tan nerviosa como el día del desfile solo para imaginar lo que podría haber sucedido.

— ¡Estoy! Estoy perfectamente bien, Nathalie — sonrió y puso sus manos sobre las de ella — Acabo de salir antes.

— Los estudiantes van a tomar un examen vocacional y... — Caline comenzó a explicar, pero notó que se estaba explicando a nadie.

— Mejor regresemos, escuché que no comiste nada — dijo Nathalie mientras llevaba al niño al auto. Ella ignoró por completo a la maestra: había prioridades.

Los dos se fueron y dejaron la maestra allí, completamente ignorada. No se ofendió ni nada, pensó un poco en el comportamiento y la mecánica de la familia Agreste. Su intuición se estaba manifestando.


	11. Le compagnon

**LE COMPAGNON**

.

Nathalie sentía que le picaban los ojos, pero logró no mostrar nada. Si fuera otro de sus recientes episodios de estrés, tendría que esperar hasta que Adrien estuviera sano y salvo en casa: todas las ideas equivocadas que el rubio tenía sobre sí mismo sobre el "trabajo que le dio a todos" eran suficientes.

Sostuvo el volante con fuerza cuando se vio obligada a detenerse en un semáforo en rojo. Si estuviera sola, haría todas las maniobras arriesgadas para llegar más rápido, pero con Adrien prefería no hacer nadie peligroso. Aprovechando la breve pausa, miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio al niño sonreír torpemente en el asiento trasero, mirándola. ¿Cuánto tiempo la había estado observando? ¿Había notado algo?

— Nathalie ... — llamó tímido.

— ¿Algo mal? — dejó de mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor y se apoyó en el asiento, mirándolo directamente.

— No! ¡Claro que no! Bueno, ¿qué pudo haber salido mal en la escuela o algo así? — mientras hablaba, los ojos verdes miraban a cualquier lado menos a Nathalie. Después de las incómodas excusas, murmuró suavemente: — Nada que pueda arruinar mi vida, creo ...

— ¿Entonces quieres algo?

Agreste parecía pensativo. De hecho, no quería nada más que volver a casa, convertirse en ChatNoir y destruir las hojas con un cataclismo; ni siquiera sabía por qué las escribió. Sin embargo, con una sonrisa adorablemente irresistible, respondió:

— Hay algo que realmente quiero, pero solo tú puedes dármelo.

— ¿Un día libre? — Cuando recibió un asentimiento negativo, Nathalie levantó las cejas, desconcertada por no poder predecir claramente qué sería.

— Algo mejor que eso ...

.

.

.

Nino estaba tratando de no hacer lo que hizo Nathaniel: dormir durante la conversación poco interesante del Sr. Damocles. Sin embargo, no quería tener el mismo destino que su compañero de clase, a quien se le advirtió con trabajo extra después de la clase.

Detrás de él, Alya y Marinette hablaban animadamente sobre algo. No podía entender de qué estaban hablando, pero era algo sobre hámsters, perros y gatos. No los culpaba, si Adrien todavía estaba allí, estarían haciendo lo mismo.

— Veo que estás prestando mucha atención a todo ... — comentó el director con su voz profunda mientras miraba a Nino y fruncía el ceño.

— Er, por supuesto! — Lahiffe dijo, enderezando su gorra — Me encanta cuando das estos sermones sobre cosas importantes en nuestras vidas, ¡es realmente divertido! — Al final, dio una de sus mejores sonrisas falsas.

— Bueno, en este caso... — respiró hondo y se enfrentó a los dos amigos en los escritorios detrás de Nino — Tú, Marinette, cambias de lugar con tu colega. Ustedes dos se están interponiendo con esta conversación paralela.

— Pero... — Alya intentó intervenir, pero el director levantó una mano y cerró los ojos, ignorando cualquier discusión, Marinette y Nino cambiaron de lugar.

— Volviendo al tema de antes, ¡es esencial que seas responsable! Y ahora, al siguiente tema... — antes de que el director lograra terminar su discurso, ahora sin ningún inconveniente, la profesora Caline entró en la habitación con varios papeles en la mano y una sonrisa en su rostro.

— Ahora, ¡vamos a las pruebas vocacionales! — anunció con entusiasmo, llamando la atención de los estudiantes y poniendo fin a la participación del Sr. Damocles.

.

.

.

Nathalie todavía sentía que le picaban los ojos, pero necesitaba controlarse.

Adrien había hecho una solicitud tan pequeña y simple que simplemente no quería negarla: "¿podemos almorzar juntos? ". Ella lo dejó elegir el lugar, pero nunca imaginó que sería Le Grand Paris, ni que él caminaría como un caballero tomando la mano de una mujer de su brazo y hablando sobre su día en la escuela, cómo se las arregló. ¿Ignorar todas esas miradas y actuar tan espontáneamente?

Afortunadamente para ella, había pocas mesas ocupadas debido al tiempo, de lo contrario estaría en una mezcla de crisis de estrés y timidez. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en esas miradas sobre ella, y mucho menos en imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente de todos viéndolos a ambos como un intento de "madre e hijo". Gabriel ciertamente estaba involucrado en esto como "padre pésimo" ".

— Nathalie... — Adrien la llamó, despertando de todo lo que estaba pensando — ¿Es buena esta mesa?

Ella lo miró por unos segundos, miró a su alrededor y descubrió que era un lugar excelente: discreto, alejado de personas y ventanas, es decir, lejos de posibles fanáticos que intentaban fotografiar a la modelo.

— Está óptima.

— Entonces... — La rubia sonrió y tiró de la silla para que se sentara — Vamos a almorzar juntos hoy.

— Adrien, eres muy amable, pero no necesitas actuar de esa manera... — trató de hablar lo más agradablemente posible, después de todo, no fue una reprimenda.

— Eres mi invitado hoy.

.

.

.

Marinette miró la hoja llena de preguntas objetivas sobre la mesa.

Ella y Alya estaban hablando sobre cómo se frustraron sus planes nuevamente: tenía la intención de hacer actividades de verano trabajando con el estilista que más le gustaba, Gabriel Agreste, y ocasionalmente podía confesarle al chico que le gustaba, Adrien Agreste; desafortunadamente, el estilista no fue parte de los partidarios del proyecto.

De los partidarios, estaba el fotógrafo Vincent que constantemente fotografiaba a Adrien, pero ella no practicaba con fotos y podía verse arrojando el costoso equipo porque estaba demasiado distraída. Jagged Stone también fue uno de los que apoyó el trabajo de verano, pero ser fanático de las canciones no era realmente una vocación para el trabajo de apoyo. También estaban sus padres: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie abriría la puerta para que uno de los estudiantes aprendiera los conceptos básicos de la pastelería.

De las tres "alternativas" más llamativas, la panadería era el único trabajo que tenía experiencia y que no sería regañada por ser torpe, a lo sumo, sería castigada el fin de semana.

Ahora, con un trabajo en mente, la niña comenzó a responder las preguntas de la manera que consideraba correcta para "tener una vocación en la pastelería".

.

.

.

Jean estaba de pie junto a la mesa, esperando que el joven Agreste y Nathalie decidieran qué plato pedir. Era imposible para él no dejar escapar una sonrisa al ver la manera en que el niño estaba tan atento a su amiga Nathalie: ya que la consideraba una amiga, después de todo, se lamentó por el hombro durante horas en la reunión de Padres y Maestros.

— ¿Te gustan los pájaros? Pescado? ¿Prefieres un estofado o un asado? ¿Eres vegetariana? — preguntó el chico rubio mientras miraba las diferentes opciones. Fue una de las pocas veces en su vida en que pudo elegir libremente lo que iba a comer.

— Me gusta cualquier cosa, en realidad...

— ¿Y qué elijo?

— Lo que quieras comer — Ella sonrió — Puedes pedir lo mismo para mí.

— Nathalie... — llamó un poco más bajo — ¿Qué me gusta comer?

— Croissants.

— ¡Dos croisants, por favor!

— Adrien — la mujer lo regañó, pero pronto volvió al tono suave de antes cuando se dirigió al mayordomo: — Un gigot d'agneau con la entrada a la casa, por favor. Y Adrien... — Miró a Agreste — No almorzaste en la escuela, no puedes sustituir una comida por cruasanes. Si quieres, puedes comer más tarde.

A pesar de haber recibido las solicitudes, Jean continuó siendo testigo de la reacción de Adrien. Estaba tan acostumbrado a los berrinches e infantilismo de Chloé cuando recibió un rechazo que no podía imaginar un comportamiento diferente en ese momento. Sin embargo, Agreste solo sonrió y respondió con una animación natural:

— Gracias Nathalie!

.

.

.

Nino estaba borrando todas las respuestas de la prueba vocacional por segunda vez.

A diferencia de la mayoría de sus colegas, tenía una carrera en mente para la cual tenía vocación: ser director de cine. Otra diferencia es su posición en la radio de la escuela y como DJ en su tiempo libre.

A diferencia de sus colegas, no sabía qué camino quería tomar en ese trabajo de verano: tenía más experiencia en la gestión de la radio, tenía más contactos como DJ y tenía más vocación como director...

El niño miró a un lado y vio a su novia responder a la última de las preguntas con una gran sonrisa. También sabía qué carrera quería seguir, pero a diferencia de él, estaba muy resuelta con lo que quería "ahora".

Nino respiró hondo, mordisqueó su lápiz y no miró a nada. Terminó notando la prueba de su amiga sentada frente a ella, Marinette: estaba completamente en blanco mientras parecía vagar. Sin embargo, comenzó a responder todo como si hubiera descubierto lo que quería ...

A Lahiffe le pareció una idea bastante audaz: si a Marinette le gustaba la moda, su prueba vocacional probablemente la enviaría a un estilista; este estilista probablemente sería Gabriel Agreste; Si ella fuera a trabajar con Gabriel Agreste, estaría cerca de Adrien. Nino también quería estar cerca de su amigo durante las vacaciones, algo que era imposible debido a la apretada agenda de la joven modelo, pero que eludía fácilmente si trabajaba en su casa.

Nino se sacó el lápiz de la boca y comenzó a copiar las respuestas de Marinette.

Su intento era una "causa justa".

.

.

.

Audrey Bourgeois estaba en la entrada de Le Grand Paris, peleando por teléfono con un incompetente asistente que había contratado por la mañana.

Había visto uno de los autos de Gabriel en la entrada, por lo que se imaginó que él estaría adentro. Sabía que el almuerzo había terminado, que en cualquier momento él se iría... Aunque trató de ocultarlo, estaba ansiosa por volver a ver a Gabriel, y al mismo tiempo no quería hablar con él en el Hotel. los empleados estaban demasiado sobrevalorados.

Adrien no tardó ni un minuto en abandonar Le Grand Paris casi saltando por la acera; su intuición era más que correcta. Sin embargo, también vio a la ex asistente de Gabriel irse... ¿estaba acompañando a Adrien? ¡Ella había sido despedida!

La jefe de redacción de la revista de moda colgó y se apresuró, llegando a alcanzarlos antes de que subieran al auto. El chico la saludó con la mano y sonrió, mientras que el otro simplemente la ignoró.

— Hey tu! — Audrey la llamó y cuando Nathalie la miró, continuó como acusándola: — ¿Qué estás haciendo con Adrien? ¿Gabriel sabe que estás tratando de secuestrar a su hijo?

— Vamos, Adrien... — dijo Nathalie en voz baja, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no comenzar un escándalo con Bourgeois. Se subió al auto y esperó a que el niño hiciera lo mismo, pero para su sorpresa, Adrien respondió.

— Lo que mi asistente y yo hacemos no es asunto suyo, Sra. Bourgeois. De hecho, mi padre solo despidió a Nathalie por capricho porque ahora trabaja para mí — a diferencia de cualquier otro momento que Nathalie pudiera recordar, Adrien dijo cada palabra en un tono serio y frío que semello a su padre — Confieso que él también quería evitar sus muchas llamadas irritantes.

Audrey se preparó para responder, pero Adrien se metió en el auto y cerró la puerta antes de escuchar sus palabras. Nathalie comenzó, a pesar de no saber exactamente qué hacer: nunca imaginó a Adrien actuando así con nadie, especialmente con el "amigo" de su padre.

— Nathalie... ¿puedo comer croissants? — preguntó el chico tan dócil como siempre, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

— Todos los que quieras, Sr. Agreste — sonrió, si él prefería ignorar lo que sucedió, ella también lo ignoraría.

.

.

.

Tímidamente Adrien adentró a Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Nathalie le dio la tarjeta de crédito, le dijo la contraseña y le dijo que lo esperara en el auto. No era la primera vez que ella hacía algo así, pero era la primera vez que él tenía control total sobre qué comprar, o más bien, cuántos cruasanes podía comprar.

— Hola! — Sabine dijo emocionada, reconociendo a la compañera de clase de su hija.

— Hola! — Adrien la saludó y sonrió un poco incómoda — Me gustaría...

— Cinco — susurró Plagg.

— Cinco croissants... — el niño repitió lo que había dicho el kwami.

— ¡Y un Camembert! — el pequeño susurró de nuevo.

— ¡Sin queso, Plagg!

— Tenemos los de chocolate, son los únicos sin queso — dijo la dueña tan amable como antes, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que Adrien estaba hablando con su propio bolsillo; después de todo, su hija solía hablar con la bolsa, debería ser algún tipo de moda entre los jóvenes. Al menos era mejor que arriesgarse haciendo parkour.

— Er... — aún más torpemente, Adrien trató de retractarse: — Tres quesos y dos dulces, por favor.

Cuando el pedido ya se entregó y solo faltaba la impresión del recibo de Adrien, la Sra. Cheng se tomó la libertad de pedir un favor:

— ¿Podría agradecerle a la señorita Sancoeur por mí? El primer día del desfile buscábamos a Marinette y al siguiente no pudimos encontrarla en ningún lado...

— Agradecerle? — El rubio levantó las cejas.

— ¡Ah, qué cabeza mía! — la mujer asiática rió rápidamente, recordando mucho el camino de la hija — Justo antes de que comenzara el desfile, la esposa del alcalde quería sentarse en la primera fila, en el lugar de Marinette, ¿me crees? La señorita Sancoeur se encargó de todo, incluso recibió amenazas...

— ¿Amenazas? — Adrien parecía haber terminado de armar un rompecabezas de mil piezas — ¡Así que Nathalie solo fue despedida por culpa de Audrey, mi padre y ella siguen siendo amigos! — Él sonrió, finalmente.

— ¡Ella fue despedida! — Sabine se puso ambas manos en la cara, se sintió culpable de que Nathalie perdiera su trabajo.

— No! Más o menos... — Adrien terminó dando una de sus adorables sonrisas mientras se rascaba la nuca — Mi padre solo fingió que la había despedido, creo. Pero ella también trabaja para mí y nunca la despediré.

Sin entender realmente si Nathalie fue despedida o no, la dueña de la panadería sonrió y le entregó el recibo al niño. En el fondo todavía sentía una punzada de culpa, pero sería mejor hablar con ella más tarde.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión Agreste, Gabriel buscaba su zapato perdido. Si solo pudiera recordar los detalles de la pelea, sería más fácil de encontrar: lo máximo que recordaba era tratar de escapar mientras un monstruo golpeaba cosas sobre él.

Como si gatear por el suelo buscando un zapato debajo de una pasarela (o mesa de conferencias) ya no fuera ridículo, Agreste se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa cuando escuchó el timbre de su teléfono celular. Teniendo en cuenta el momento terrible para una llamada, solo podría ser Nathalie castigándolo incluso si la distancia.

Levantó el teléfono y contestó sin siquiera ver quién estaba llamando. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que era el asistente, pero desafortunadamente estaba equivocado:

— _Gabriel, ¿cómo es que no disparaste a ese incompetente? — Audrey parecía estar tan irritada como Nathalie — Y NO MINTAS: ¡LA VI CON SU HIJO!_

— Audrey, no puedo simplemente ... — trató de justificarse en vano.

— _¡PROMETIDO QUE LA DEMANDARÍA EN NOMBRE DE NUESTRA AMISTAD!_

— ¡Y voy! ¡Yo voy!

— _¿Cuándo? — En el fondo, podía escuchar el sonido de su salto golpeando el suelo._

— No puedo estar sin Nathalie y no puedo poner gente en su lugar tan rápido...

— _Gabriel Agreste, si no disparas eso... Eso... — Audrey no completó, un aullido enojado fue lo último que escuchó Agreste antes de colgar._

El estilista respiró hondo, abandonó la búsqueda del zapato y salió del estudio. Se sentó en la misma silla que antes, cuando se despidió de su esposa, exactamente de la misma manera. Nathalie no estaba allí esta vez para un abrazo.

.

.

.

Después del examen vocacional, los estudiantes fueron liberados.

Marinette estaba cansada, responder a las preguntas tratando de manipular el resultado fue mucho más difícil que simplemente responder... la niña caminaba ya era tan ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba que ni siquiera prestó atención a lo que su madre estaba tratando de hablar con ella, simplemente subió en el dormitorio y se tiró sobre la cama.

— Marinette! — Sabine la llamó de nuevo, subiendo a la habitación de su hija — No prestaste atención a nada de lo que dije, ¿verdad?

— Disculpa mamá...

— Hija, ¿sabes si Nathalie fue despedida?

— Nathalie fue despedida? — la niña casi gritó mientras estaba sentada en la cama.

— Esto es exactamente lo que te acabo de preguntar por tercera vez... — la mayor le puso una mano en la frente — No importa, despues hablamos. Debes estar cansada...

Después de que la madre salió de la habitación, Marinette abrió la bolsa donde estaba su kwami y se permitió desesperarse:

— Nathalie fue despedida! Si la despiden, ¡Adrien quedará devastado y me culpará por decir que no la despedirán! ¡Nunca volverá a tomar en serio lo que digo!

A diferencia de muchas otras veces, la pequeña Tikki simplemente salió flotando de la bolsa y se sentó en la almohada de espaldas al dueño. A ella no parecía importarle el drama, estaba molesta por algo más:

— ¡Al menos así no le das mis galletas!

.

.

.

Como el buen caballero que es, Adrien le abrió la puerta a Nathalie y esperó a que ella entrara. Estaba listo para decir adiós a "su asistente personal" después de la gran compañía.

Tan pronto como la mujer entró, con una sonrisa agradable por todas las bondades que había recibido, se preocupó y estresó nuevamente al ver al jefe sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. Solo podía estar en una más de sus crisis de artista.

— ¿Nathalie, pasa algo? — preguntó el chico rubio.

— No estoy segura... — respondió ella e indicó al otro Agreste.

— Papá! — Adrien dijo sorprendido, yendo hacia él — ¿Pasó algo? Te sientes mal? — su voz mostró toda la preocupación.

— Hijo... — Gabriel murmuró — Mejor ir a tu habitación, necesito hablar con Nathalie ahora.

— Señor Agreste, ¿qué pasó? — ella se acercó.

— ¡Hubo que no eres la única amiga celoso que tengo! Eso es todo! — el mayor se pasó una mano por el cabello, tratando inútilmente de mantenerlo en su lugar — Adrien, ¡hacia el dormitorio!

— Pero padre...

— Adrien! — el tono de voz cambió a algo mucho más reprensible.

— Adrien, querido, ¿por qué no vas a la habitación y luego hablamos? — el asistente le dio una sonrisa discreta, tratando de mantener la calma.

— Está bien... — finalmente el chico se rindió — Simplemente no pelees — pedió ya subiendo las escaleras.

— Nathalie, Audrey me llamó y...

— Y no me importa lo que le hayas dicho a tu amiguita favorita, pero es mejor resolver esto, porque Adrien terminó descubriendo y la forma en que se comportó, ¡no estaba nada contento! — la mujer lo interrumpió.

— Logré ganar tiempo, pero ella no me dejará en paz si no te despido y...

— ¡Y por supuesto que harás lo que ella quiere! ¡Porque no sabes cómo decir "no" a tu amiguita

— Solo necesito... — Gabriel no pudo terminar, fue interrumpido:

— ¡NECESITO MEJORES AMIGOS! — dijo la asistente entrando al estudio y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, tenía trabajo que hacer y no podía pasar tiempo con los problemas del jefe.

Él Agreste esperó unos segundos y se levantó. Lo mejor que podía hacer era volver al trabajo e intentar solucionar ese asunto, Audrey se olvidaría de Nathalie tarde o temprano. Desafortunadamente, Nathalie nunca olvidaría a Audrey.

Listo para enfrentar la enojada asistente una vez más, entró al estudio e intentó permanecer apático ante la amenazante forma en que Nathalie tecleaba. Sin embargo, cometió un error que la irritó aún más con una simple pregunta:

— Nathalie, ¿viste mi zapato?

— ¿Sirve esto? — preguntó ella irritada, arrojándolo al jefe.

Gabriel no sabía de dónde venía ese zapato, y mucho menos cómo el asistente logró lanzar con una mano mientras escribía con la otra, solo agradeció los rápidos reflejos por haberse doblado a tiempo para evitar ser golpeado.

— Gracias, Nathalie...

.

.

.

 **NOTAS:**

.

 _ **Manu: "haci no te gusta el romace que pena pero por no intentas digo creo quiza una historia de romace sea muy dificil pero quiza one shot luka y ladybug si podrias digo por intentarlo**_

 _ **o si no historia one humor con lemon donde ladybug le dice chat noir que estapa de celos lo ayudara y trae marc bueno marc y chat noir tiene lemon**_

 _ **al dia siquiente adrien se entera marc era hombre no tiene poner romace solo un buen lemon con final humo**_

 _ **de echo una amiga mia me va ayudar subir algunas historia si lo logramos nos leerias espero respuesta"**_

 _ **.**_

R.: Hola! No prometo leerlo tan pronto como lo publique, necesito escribir muchas actualizaciones y ocupa casi todo mi tiempo libre. Me alegra que estés escribiendo! En cuanto a mí, escribir romance: no es algo que quiera.

Beijokas! ;3


End file.
